Bette Davis eyes
by BlondeBunnyBoo
Summary: I raise my voice "how do you know my name?" I demand raising the fry pan over my head ready to strike. He groaned taking of that black mask "Kori its me. Richard I'm Nightwing." Six years after Tokyo, everything changed the Titan's split up some quit, transformed or continued on two Titan's life's will change once again all because of a simple little kiss. Complete!
1. The kiss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line haha! **

Blüdhaven it seems like forever ago since I moved here.

Class just finished a few minutes ago. I slowly walk through the campus its cloudy tonight now what to have for dinner tonight will it be for one or two depending if my room mate is there or if hes of fucking some poor girl. I can feel the cold December air on my cheeks I giggle it feels lovely. Gah my feet, I take off my boots and dance through the snow gleefully to a song in my head. I am glad no one can see me I know I am an awful dancer, but I do not care I just finished classes for the Christmas break thou I have no real living family to spend it with I will be here all Christmas. I am happy there will be no stress for the next few weeks I can catch up on class work I have missed. It is cold but I do not mind it feels lovely to feel this free.

Within a few minutes I am sliding my key in to the door knob and open it slowly, careful not to make a noise I do not wish to bother my room mate. I tiptoe through to the kitchen dropping my bag on the counter. I take out my lose bun and scratch my long crimson hair a little smiling I feel free. I take off my tight skinny jeans and jacket scampering over to the bathroom putting away my dirty cloths. I hate these jeans they are so itchy no matter what I do to soften them they are always the same.

Oh well maybe I can buy a new pair over the Christmas break. I head back to the kitchen to start cooking some bacon and eggs not the most healthy dinner I know but its all I can afford on my student budget. I sigh I hear giggling and kisses oh no! He was back and it sounds like he has company.

What am I going to go? I can't be seen his date may walk out on him if she sees me? The door opens to late I think in my dread their he was Richard Grayson the schools playboy, my room mate, best friend and the man to whom stole my heart a long time ago. I still to find them both staring at me in complete 'aw'.

I can see Richard smirking at my outfit he could see my ass through my panties I manage a pathetic squeak of a "hi" waving my left hand slightly.

I heard him chuckle "Hey Kori."

"Who is she?" his date snickered.

"His room mate hello my name is Kori Anders may I offer you some bacon and eggs?" I say smiling sheepishly this is so embarrassing! I mean I love my curves as much as the next girl but my crush and his dates I need to get out of here!

"No I don't eat fatty food I need to maintain my figure!" She hissed. "Richard hunnie isn't there anywhere else we can go to be alone." She pleaded.

I decide to turn off the grill, I start heading for my room to get some damn pants! "I will leave you two alone I will get some take out is there anything I may get you?"

"Nah! We're all good here Kori thanks thou." I hear Richard through the door and sigh just once I would like to be the girl giggling by his side even for one night. All of these girls, all of these one night stands with sometimes three girls at a time I whimper to myself why does it need to hurt so?

I head out the door again my once bright happy mood now feeling dampened about my current situation about my not so active love life. I groan to myself what should I get myself tonight Mexican? Chinese? Maybe one of my friends want to go out tonight. I decide to ring my friend Rachel Roth we don't always see eye to eye but are friends none the less.

"Hello?"

"Hello Rachel how are you?"

"Oh hey Kori I am just 'peachy' and yourself?"

"I am well do you wish to a company each other to dinner?"

"Sorry Kori I already have plans. Wait is this about Dick again?"

I sigh.

"Sorry Kori."

"It is okay please enjoy your plans."

"Alright bye."

"Goodbye."

I close my flip phone and sigh I think I shall just settle for some fried foods it seems the right mood for it.

o0o0o0o0o

I slowly walk back through the city, I need to catch a train home I know why go far for dinner? The best place to get a burger and chips is all the way across town the trip is worth it!

I purchase my ticket and go and wait for my train. I tap my foot I look around to find a small magazine shop open at this time of night? Oh well I am not one to complain I go over and pick up a news paper and purchase it. I start flipping through it making my way back to my seat I found another report of Nightwing-the hero of Blüdhaven. I see a blurry photo of him he sure is handsome I sigh heroes they all over the place but there is only one in this town. It seems like a crazy idea one person trying to change this corrupt town it seems like only a fools dream.

I hear my train I go over to the doors and step in. It smells rotten like cat piss I cover my nose. I gag taking a seat I see a young man no older then myself smiling a chilling smile at me my gut tells me to run he must be up to something no good or planning it.

Fifteen minutes my stop is here so I get up, the young man follows me. I am not sure about this situation so I go through the gate upstairs to the city. The stars were seen now the clouds had pasted.

I can hear his footsteps I decide to pick up the pase I am not sure on what to do. I hear him laughing then a chilling voice that leaves me terrified "hey cutie come here I wanna speak with ya!"

I can hear him getting closer I decide to make a run for it! I need to get out of here, I am not to sure about these back allies at night. I will take a small chance to go through them. Big mistake!

After about nine minutes of running I run in to a dead end oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! I start to whimper to myself what am I going to do?

"There you are wow your so much more cute up close." He came closer. He starts to rub my cheek with his thumb. I whimper to myself. This isn't happening! This can't be happening!

I decide if hes going to rape me I might as well put up a fight! I kick at his member in hopes of some sort of flinch but no he chuckled "I have a cup of cutie" I decide to go for a punch to the face.

It worked! I am free I bolt down the alleyway he comes after me and catches me grabbing my hand. This causes me to tumble over I cry in pain it feels like I have twisted my shoulder. He pulls me and pushes me to the wall. He starts to fill my ass.

Who is this happening? What will he do? This is a dumb question I know what he will do this isn't going to be pretty. I start crying knowing what this fate had in stall for me. He licks the back of my neck oh god! Please help me anyone please!

He yanks down my jeans I whimper at the flash of cold that rubs against my ass check "you have one nice ass on you mind if I fuck it?" he asks laughing. Like what I say matters I know what he will do to me.

I hear his zipper going down oh crap! I close my eyes maybe if I ignore it. It will be over soon wait some things wrong I am able to move I see my captor on the ground being kicked in the gut repeatedly.

He is down for the count. My hero stands over him looking a bit daunting I walk up as quickly as I can and manage another lovely pathetic squeak of a "t-thank you."

He turns around its...

Nightwing.

He just smiled at me I blushed. "Get home as soon as you can. Keep safe." He just stated, soon running and doing flips up a building. Oh man he had one nice body.

I get out of my trace quickly when my captor start groaning I pull up my jeans and run. Gah! I can't believe my pants were down the whole time without realizing. My cheeks feel hot.

o0o0o0o0o

I make my way back to my dorm for the second time tonight but this time I was in a bit of a state of shock, my lip was quivering, tears ran down my cheeks, my hands were shaking and above all I was whimpering tonight I was almost raped then saved.

I walk through my dorm quietly hoping not to wake anyone Richard must have fucked his date and be long asleep by now. I decide to take my cloths off once again, but this time I drag my feet against the rough dark blue carpet.

CRASH!

I hear something coming from Richard's room I decide to go in and investigate I grab a touch and a frying pan for protection and see a man's silhouette at the window. I hear him groan I turn on the flash light and face it to him.

Once again twice in one night its Nightwing!

"Kori do you really have to shine that thing in my face?" he says to me.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stumble over my words.

"Oh shit." he says.

I raise my voice "how do you know my name?" I demand raising the fry pan over my head ready to strike.

He groaned taking of that black mask "Kori its me. Richard I'm Nightwing."

"W-w-what?"

"You heard me." he said grabbing his arm I directed the flash light to see him bleeding.

"Your bleeding."

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Come on let me treat you." I grab him mid arm making him follow me to the bathroom.

Richard got changed in to some regular cloths as I treated his arm injury I sigh "so how long have you been a hero?"

He just chuckled. "I wanted to thank you for you know saving me earlier."

"If my date hadn't made you feel like you had to leave you would of been save."

I bandaged him up smiling "its okay I am safe now." oh who am I kidding!

My lip starts trembling again. I can't stop thinking what would of he done if Nightwing hadn't come? I can feel my eyes watering, he pulls me in for a hug.

I shake my head in his chest I can't do this anymore. I decide to do the one thing I promised myself I never do.

I kiss him.

**Authors comments: So a new fic this one has no real story plot. So we will just see where this one goes? If you liked this please review! And I will update as soon as possible. **

**And once again if you liked it please check out my other Teen Titans fic Because of you! **


	2. He kissed back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line haha! **

**Okay I have a story line! See if you can all guess before you get to the bottom and I tell you.**

I kiss him. He didn't kiss back.

My heart feels heavy I knew it I did to much "s-sorry" I manage to speak in between my sobs.

"Kori" he only spoke I back away holding myself he leaned in to hug me I run out of the bathroom and in to my room without another word spoken. I lock the door slamming it behind me how could I be so stupid? I knew he never felt the same I can feel the hot tears rolling down my face. "Kori open up!" he demanded.

I didn't. I just needed to be left alone doesn't he understand?

"Kori!"

I hear again I cower in my pillow whimpering. I shake my head "please Richard I wish to be left alone!"

"No Kori open the door."

"No I will not."

"Not at all? Even for your best friend?"

"No!"

I pleaded. I waited for a come back there wasn't one. Thank god I thought to myself hugging my pillow. I can finally have some peace I start whimpering to myself again.

I close off all my senses in hopes of feeling nothing at all it worked. I smile to myself and close my eyes and start fantasizing.

_I start to think of a beautiful purple and pink night sky contrasting nicely together, stars everywhere shinning like the beautiful little suns they are. I see a ship with a beautiful set up I see tables with balloons stars and moons they are so adorable the colours match the theme, lights are everywhere in a beautiful placement to look like stars. I look up to see a banner stating 'Date with Destiny.' _

_All of a sudden lights shine around me I feel alarmed my hands light up and large voice starts talking "A NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THIS YEARS PROM KING AND QUEEN ARE ROBIN AND STARFIRE." _

_My alarmed feeling goes away to a sense of shock and utter nervousness I start shaking but I am happy. _

_"I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me." I turn around to find a young men no older then sixteen with ebony black spiked hair and a mask offering me a hand I take it gleefully. I smile my heart flies at this I am so happy. _

_He take me to the middle of the ship, puts his hand to my waist I blush he chuckles at me. _

It feels so real why does it?

My door flings open good feelings gone there he is Richard he has a lock pick wait he broke in to my room! Of course hes a hero. I feel annoyed, violated why can't he leave me alone and respect my wishes!

"Get out" I scream! "Can I not be left alone for five minutes in this damn dorm!"

"No you kissed me we need to talk!"

"I do not care I take it back okay happy?"

"No you can't just take back a kiss Kori it doesn't work like that!"

"Well how does it work Richard?" I give him my best death glare I can muster.

He starts chuckling "Kori you can't do a death glare for the life of you. Your to adorable." I poke my tongue out at him still annoyed at him. "Can we talk please?" his voice sounded lighter, happier it lifted my spirits a little I nodded.

"How was you last class?"

I smile "it was well thank you I am glad it is finally over for a few weeks. I can celebrate Christmas with no stress." I smile dropping on to my bed day dreaming. I turn my head gesturing him to come over and sit on my bed he does I smile.

"Where are you going for Christmas?" he asks.

"Oh I am staying here." I see Richard tap his chin "what is the matter?"

"Its not right to spent Christmas alone Kori." he said sternly.

"Oh I will be okay." I smile.

"Wanna come spend Christmas with my family?" he smiled.

"Oh I can not I would be intruding in on a family event. Richard it would be very rude."

"But its boring its only me, my father, brother and his butler. And it wouldn't be Christmas without my best friend there."

"But Richard I am not family!" I said panicking.

"Your my family." He smiled.

Family? I never had any family I smiled and nodded he gave me a small hug. I started crying again what is with me tonight normally I am more strong! I sigh "Richard tell me about life before the car crush please."

I don't remember how but when I was eighteen I was in a car crush with my family. I was the only survivor out of five I don't remember anything before that only waking up in a hospital bed with Richard next to me sleeping that is my earliest memory. Now twentytwo I am in collage with him Richard has always been there.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about when we were younger, teenagers please." I smile.

"Well there was five of us you, me, Vic, Gar and Rachel we used to live in Jump City, we shared an apartment. Five total opposites but no matter how much we would fight about tofu or pizza we always made up."

"I remember this one day you and Rachel were playing a prank on us guys you guys switched personalties for a day."

"You both acted like each other it was really confusing for us but in the end you broke it when a creepy puppet came in to the picture you were kind of scared of it." he laughed. I smiled I really wish I could remember.

"Richard?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Did we ever dance in on a ship called the 'Date with Destiny?"

"We didn't." He said. "What make you think we did?"

"I had a image in my mind of those Teen Titans Starfire and Robin? I think they danced."

His eyes went wide. I got a little scared he reached out for me "Richard?" I ask he said nothing.

I started feeling uncomfortable I leaned up and shook him "Richard are you okay?" He took my hand and pulled me in to his lap "Richard?" I ask again he leaned in gave me a kiss.

I didn't know what to do I was shocked why all of a sudden? He wrapped his hands around my lower back pulling me in closer I broke the kiss "Richard? What are you doing?"

"Kori just kiss me before I over think this" he sounded like he was pleading in a way I just closed my eyes nodding I do not think I could ever denie him anything. I placed my lips to his he starts nipping mine. Sweet little innocent butterfly kisses.

"Kori can I." Kiss. "Confess." Kiss. "Something I never told you?" He stopped them.

I nodded.

"You were my first." He said kissing along my jaw.

"What do you mean?" I asked titling my head up I let out a small moan.

"Oh you know." He said chuckling in my neck.

"Wait we" I started.

"Yep." He said nuzzling me.

"Where? When?" I asked backing off a little.

"Well your eighteenth birthday we were dating, we went in to my room and-"

"We fucked just before the crush? Why did you not tell me before?"

"Well it didn't seem right."

"Wait did we never break up?"

"Well no. But-"

"You cheated on me." I felt horrified. I got off of him putting on some pants I can't believe twice I forgot my pants. "You and all those girls you fucked them all. I can't believe you I can't believe I always greeted them at breakfast, pretending I was your girlfriend so you wouldn't have to call them again you dirty little GAH! All of this time I was wishing we were dating and we were!" I stomped out of my room.

"Kori where are you going?"

"For a shower I am in need of something relaxing Richard."

"Kori get back here!"

I run in to the bathroom locking it and decide to jam the door. "No" I reply poking my tongue out. I took off my cloths and started a hot shower.

The warmth felt good on my skin. That seemed to be the only thing that felt good my mind was in a mist, my heart was aching and my will felt broken. I sigh to myself and decide to hum to myself 'Bette Davis Eyes' such a simple song I smile.

I start to wash myself slowly the longer I take in here. The longer he is kept waiting I smile evilly at the thought.

I get lost in my thoughts of music I don't seem to hear Richard he picked the lock and slit the the open without me noticing.

I only noticed when he flicked the shower curtain open I squeal "get out Richard!" covering my private parts.

"Relax Kori its nothing I haven't seen before, many times before."

I gave him another death glare "can you not leave me alone I was enjoying myself Richard."

He laughed "even after all these years you still can't do a death glare oh adorable girlfriend of mine." He said cockily.

I cross my arms over my chest, turning to the side to show my annoyance.

"Can I join you?" he smiled.

"No! You fucked that girl earlier when I went out." I yell.

"I sent her home. I decided to watch over you instead."

"So Richard Grayson will you lose your touch if you don't get fucked once a night? Cause you will not be getting it tonight."

"Oh yes I will."

I narrow my eyes "oh no you won't."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No it is the truth. Why did you fuck them all Richard?" I cry. "Why?" Raising my voice.

"Because I needed to be your friend not anything more Kori." He said coldly.

I looked at him he looked as he was in pain I swallowed my pride I couldn't stay mad at him. "Kisses and cuddles only now get out while I get dressed."

He smiled, he stripped out of his cloths! Getting in with me he pinned me to the wall. "What are you doing?"

"You said I'm allowed cuddles and kisses but you never said where I was wasn't allowed to."

I blushed at him no matter how true that statement was.

This time he kissed me I gladly returned it.

**Authors comments: So basic story line Starfire was in a terrible accident, losing all of her memories. After that the Teen Titans split up some quit being heroes others stayed on or transformed. Richard decided to stay by her side to protect her. The team decided to give Starfire a new life give her a second chance.**

**What about her eyes? Well Cyborg invented something that gives her normal looking eyes okay? Hence the name of the fic Bette David Eyes-inspired by the song by Kim Carnes its awesome go and check it out. Please! **

**This fic will not be updated until next week so please do not ask to update I really don't know where I am going with this so let me think but reviews are welcome! **

**And thank you to AwesomeBlackStar16, jaqui101, kimminightwing, I'm Not A Princess, Mike, TriniPrincess, babytiger5360 and robstarfan723. Thanks for your reviews! I really can't believe how many this got and only one chapter in what do you guys like about it? Is it Nightwing it has to be him come on! **

**If you like this fic please check out my other one 'Because of you'!**


	3. Playful memories

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line haha! **

_I see the starts again they are beautiful but it is not earth more alien I am explaining to the meaning of girlfriend? Why would I be doing that? I feel so annoyed and upset. I am so confused why are earth boys so hard to understand why do they not come with some sort of manual I sigh._

_"What?" I scream in the distance as orange fog slowly disappeared I once again find that masked boy on the other side of a cliff. I look down and gasp at the wideness and deepness of the drop down below us._

_He falls of a sudden, my eyes widen in shock I panic as he falls oh X'hal what can I do? I can't fly I am to upset._

_I scream as I fall as well! Oh X'hal I am going to die!_

_I reach out in panic to grab his hand "Robin!" I scream._

_"Starfire!" he screams back I fall faster then him screaming._

_I see him making his way up his flipping and running his way on rocks he finally manages to get himself to safety I am glad he is safe._

_I start slipping to myself oh X'hal!_

_"Starfire fly!" he screams._

_I slip "I can not!" I scream I silently cry to myself I am going to die!_

I hear an alarm!

I wake shooting up in panic I gasp where am I? I groan rubbing my eyes what time is it? I hear another groan I look down to find him I smile. I run my hand lightly through his ebony black hair I look around to my embarrassment we are both naked I start remembering the events that took place last night the shower and then being carried off to his room oh my I blush the things he did to me oh my I twitch a little I felt a little aroused thinking of it.

He wakes and smiles "morning beautiful."

"Greetings." I blush. "I trust you slept well Richard?"

"Well with the workout you gave me last night how could I not." he says in a cheeky tone.

I roll my eyes I can't help but giggle. I look around to my shock it is one in the afternoon "I can't believe we slept so late."

"Well believe it we stayed up until four last night." He smiles.

"No I must go shopping to gather supplies for the dorm over Christmas Richard if I don't I won't be able to eat." I sigh.

"Kori your spending Christmas with me remember."

"But Richard it would be rude."

"You already agreed last night you can't back out now." He smiles.

"Oh X'hal." I exclaim.

"What?" He cocked a brow.

"Oh nothing." I blush. "Now if you excuse me I must to and shower."

He grabs me but my thighs I let out an idiotic 'epp' in surprise "can I join you?" I blush and shake my head. He sits up "well" he starts.

I lifted an eyebrow "What?"

He pulled me back in to bed, lying me down. He sits himself happily between my legs "if we can't in the shower then we'll settle for bed" he smiles.

I can feel my cheeks burn up he really wants to do with before breakfast wait I mean lunch? He leans over me kissing my chest I tilt my head back and moan a little.

He smiles he starts trailing down my body I clutch the bed sheets as I feel him kissing between my thighs. He looks up at me looking for approval I nod he smiles this was going to be on hell of a afternoon.

o0o0o0o0o

I finally got the chance to get out of bed after about an hour finally! I may eat I skip to the kitchen gleefully I feel so at ease maybe it is because the loss of my sexual tension. I get out some waffles "Richard what do you wish to eat?" I call out though the dorm.

After about a minute I hear a reply "just coffee."

I sigh how can only drink that and be as healthy as he is? I start boiling the water maybe he has some sort of secret diet plan or maybe its all the girls he likes to fuck I ponder. If we have been dating all this time I wonder "Richard?" I yell.

"What?" He yells back.

"What was our first kiss like?" I ask blushing as he made his way out off his room now dressed myself I am in nothing but one of his shirts and my pair of panties.

"Well" he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my ear.

"Tell me" I giggle.

"First kiss or official start dating kind of kiss?" He asks.

I lift a brow "what?"

"Well first time we met you kissed me out of nowhere." He teased.

I blush "really?"

"Yep our second kiss we were in Tokyo with Gar, Vic and Rach first try I messed it up upsetting you with something I said, second you turned away from me I grabbed your arm you turned back we almost again about an inch away from each other when Gar yelled "bet your glad to see us." I wanted to slap him." He thighed his arms around my waist.

"How many attempts did it take?"

"Three, last one we finished taking a comic book tour."

"That is not very romantic." I giggle.

"I know I was trying to explain my feelings for you when you just said 'stop talking' and we kissed. Vic was being a smart ass saying 'its about time'." He smiled.

"How long did it take?"

"A long time." He kissed my neck.

"Really?"

"Yep you were worth the wait." He smiled. I blush "What do you want to do for today?"

I blush "Well I was suppose to meet Rachel for breakfast but that won't be happening so how about Christmas shopping? I am behind." I say sheepishly.

"Shopping is so boring can't we stay indoors all day instead?" he smiled. I smiled starting to nod when I decide to be cruel I shake my head giggling. "Aww come on Kori." He complained. I laugh and crush a waffle in his face.

"No Richard." I giggle. I escape his gasp and across the kitchen. He doesn't look to impressed I feel guilty "Richard are you okay? I am sorry for being-" he pins me against the counter "what?" I ask he starts rubbing his face against mine. Ewwwww how could waffles feel so gross against the skin. I push him away and head for the shower I quickly close the door behind me giggling there is no way he is getting in here!

I wash my face and decide to head out in a few minutes I close my eyes smiling life is okay but something is missing like a piece of me.

I remember Richard teaching me to take care of myself again those two years I could not remember even the most basic things like speaking or being able to feed or cloth myself. He was there the whole time I whimper it was so hard he was so patient with me he took it upon himself to care for me those early days he kept saying 'sorry' saying it was like all his fault I was like that.

I rub my temples my head hurts a little I still haven't eaten since my burger and fries I decide to open the door quietly and tiptoe out in to the kitchen to get something to eat oh X'hal I am hungry X'hal who the hell is that? I shrug it off I look around Richard isn't anywhere I take a chance and grab some cookies I know not healthy but they were sale. It better to eat something unhealthy then not eat at all I convince myself.

I stuff my face with what I can before he gets back I manage five cookies before he sweeps me up I giggle "what are you doing?"

"Were going out to eat your not eating this day old crap Kori." He says putting me over his shoulder taking me to my room for cloths.

I whimper "but Richard cookie." Yeah real smooth Kori I think to myself.

"No more cookies for you." He chuckles.

"No fair." I whimper.

"I don't care Kori."

I roll my eyes as he flips me on to my bed "really again?" I give a cheeky smile.

"No so you get dressed. We need to make plans for when you come to Gotham with me." He smiles.

"But Richard-"

"Not this again, your coming no more questions."

"I was going to ask what this fair city will do without Nightwing over Christmas?"

He smiles "I called reinforcements."

"Who?" I lift my brow.

He smiles walking out I chase after him "Richard tell me who please come on. No fair." I complain god I am such a whiner.

He pins me against the wall again I blush "Kori please its none of your business." He said sounding annoyed no room for a comeback. I nod in understanding.

He lets me go I run off my room without another word I hear him groan when I go in I close the door and sigh.

I rub my temples again I hear a ringing in my ear not a natural one I can't make it out it stings. I cover my eyes oh God please make it stop. It feels as my eyes will explode, my brain is throbbing against my skull it is painful.

My vision is getting blurred. I feel light head what is going on I stumble against my wall I feel sick I start gagging "Richard!" I raise my voice as much as I can even I know its not very loud I black out.

**Author comments: Lots of fluffiness this won't be a very long story I am aiming for maybe ten to twelve chapters sorry everyone. Unless I decide more! **

**Thank you for those who read Because of you! Something will be happening next chapter so please stay tuned! **

**Thank you to kimminightwing, babytiger5360, I'm Not A Princess, jaqui101 and Guest I love reviews! More reviews faster I update. C: **


	4. Falling apart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line haha! **

What happened? I groan I feel so nauseous I rub my temples trying to piece together what happened. No use my head is suffering from a massive migraine, it feels like someone took my brain out of my skull and beat it several times with my frying pan. I look around at my surroundings I know this all to well I'm in my room its as dark as night I am thankful for that at least I slightly rub the back of my head I feel stitches "what the fuck?" I mutter to myself I count them as I slide my fingers gently across them.

I look at my right hand its bandaged but why? I don't remember injuring it. I take the bandage off slowly it stings I whimper at the throbbing pain. My eyes go wide "what the fuck?" My hand has graft on it I decide I need to know what is under it so I rip it off with all my might its a second degree burns it literally looks like someone took a hold of my skin and decided to rip the shit out of it! Then paint it in blood reds and pale whites. I wince at the pain why did I rip it off? Damn my curiosity.

My bedroom door is open I get out of bed despite the pain and tiptoe over to the door I peak through to find Richard, Rachel, Vic and Gar discussing something I put my hear to the door.

"Dick what the fuck where you think? Your fucking her again!" It must be Rachel I know no one else with her mono toned voice.

Richard just groaned "I know I shouldn't but Rachel she started remembering Jump City."

"What did she remember?"

"The dance from the prom." I heard him chuckled I smiled.

"Remember we decided on giving her a normal life after the threat from Slade Dick we didn't have a choice. Why we all went in to hiding the team was already on edge we were on the verge of splitting up anyway after the accident that was the final straw."

Team? What team? Who the hell is Slade? I try and think but my brain is failing me because of the pain.

"I know."

"By the way she shouldn't have anymore problems with her eyes I took out the device and put a small object in her hand with an enchantment. The holoring put in her body somehow blew a fuse"

What are they talking about I lean against the door it squeaked they look my way oh fuck! Oh fuck! I run quietly back to bed and pretend to sleep. Richard walks in I bite my lip. Please! Please think I am asleep. He backs out I think I am out of the woods when he says "Kori I know your awake were going to get take out what do you want?"

Busted I think I get up "how did you know I was awake Richard?" He smiled pointing to the floor I look down I groan I leave the bandage on the floor smart one Kori. Real smart.

Richard makes his way over to me and sits on the bed "how much did you hear?" he asks.

"Nothing I didn't hear anything I only saw you and our friends." I lie.

He pecks my on the head "good."

I sigh crawling up to him wanting a hug for comfort "Richard what happened?"

He took me in for one "Well you've been out for about sixteen hours. After I heard you call my name I went in to find to find you on the floor bleeding you smacked your head on the corner of your bed."

"That explains the stitches." I mutter to myself.

"I called over out friends to help you and now your better." He smiles.

"What happened to my hand?"

"While trying to help Gar burnt your hand." He looked at it "get up we need to treat that again Kori." He groaned picking me up.

"I can walk you know."

"I know but this is more fun."

Richard took me in to the main room and sat me on his lap with no current seat available. I look around to be greeted by Rachel, Vic and Gar.

"Hi." I squeaked out. As Richard took my hand and started to treat it I whimpered it stung as he touched it even if it was light it felt like someone had ripped off the skin.

"So Kori tell us what happened?" Vic asked.

"I don't know one minute I was fine then the next an unnatural beeping tone started in my head it stung I couldn't stop it Vic next thing I know I was cold out on the floor."

"I see that is it?"

I nodded. Richard started to wrap the bandage around my hand very firmly "ow Richard!" I hiss trying to move my head away.

Rachel held it as he wrapped "you shouldn't of taken it off Kori. This was so much easier when you were asleep."

I poked my tongue out "asshole." He gave me an amused grin.

"So Kori what are you doing for Christmas?" Gar smiled lightening up the place like he always did.

"I was going to stay here but Richard is sweeping me away to Gotham with him."

"So Dick how did Bruce take it when you told him?" Gar smiled.

Richard coughed come to think of it I haven't met Bruce yet so I had to ask "what is he like?"

"Well." He rubbed the back of his neck I lifted a brow. "You'll see when you meet him. Now who wants to eat?" Completely changing the topic. Curiouser and curiouser.

Yay! I was allowed to choose we went out and got a pizza like old times. When we would fight over the small things, as Richard would tell me about the old days now everything just seems to be a bit of a blur I sigh. We are on our way there I look out the window of Vic's car I choose my eyes and start to think.

What were they talking about back at the dorm? My eyes what was wrong with them? I sigh so many questions are going about in my head.

"So Kori." Rachel started "what do you remember about life before the crush?"

"Nothing I can't remember." I lean my head back in frustration, I can feel something come up "Vic pull over now!" I cry he did I lean out the car and start throwing up it burns like hell why am I?

We decided after my little accident to order take out and take it back to the dorm. Which I was happy about I felt so embarrassed with all this.

I close my eyes and fall asleep.

o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Kori" Richard shakes me slightly my eyes flutter open he chuckles "come on were back." He helps me out of the car I feel nauseous I flop around on him and lean on him. He kisses my temple and walks us in slowly.

My friends decide to eat pizza without me I settled with a dry piece of toast and some water my stomach is still very upset all that grease really wouldn't be good for my system. They were laughing, Gar was attempting to tell his nasty jokes while Rachel was trying to shut him up. This is what it must of been like when we were all living back in Jump City. I smile but I am also saddened that I don't remember this all I can remember is the Teen Titans? Why is that? Why does it feel every time they tell me about my past it is a lie?

We decided to watch a movie after the pizza I got to choose to I chose a romantic comedy to annoy the guys I giggled.

"Dick." I hear a whisper coming from Rachel "I need to talk to you." I see him nod and leave with her to retreat to his room. Curious I tiptoe without Gar or Vic noticing they were to engrossed in the movie I spy on them. Well not spy just well I am worried about them yeah good excuse Kori you can't even convince yourself. I put my ear up to the door.

"Dick tell me when you fucked Kori did you use protection?" I heard Rachel hiss.

"We did in bed but not the shower. Why?" He asked.

"You know how I can sense things emotions and changes to the body?"

"Yeah?"

"Kori's body is screaming in my ears Dick!"

"So? What has sex got to do with it?"

"Kori's carrying a fertilized egg Dick! Shes in the early stages of pregnancy!"

I blocked out the rest of the conversation and ran back to the couch and sat down I'm pregnant? I shake my head how could she know that? That is just silly. I started getting lost in thought is I was would it be a boy or girl? Names? How would I be able to finish collage?

"Yo girl where'd you run off to?" my thoughts were stopped by Vic.

"Yeah you missed the break up!" Gar frowned.

"I needed the bathroom." I smile sheepishly. "Anyway I have seen this movie before I can tell you how it finishes." I smile.

"No, no don't! I need to find out what happens between Joanna and Dean and his kids on my own!" Gar yelled.

I let out a giggle.

With that said Rachel and Richard made their way out, Richard said nothing he grabbed his coat and just left while Rachel took a seat next to Gar. Why did he go?

o0o0o0o0o

I whimpered silently to myself everyone left and I was now alone wallowing in my own self pity. It has been seven hours since he left just when I got him back I have to mess things up the way I always do.

I am sitting in my bed room. My knees to my chest rocking back and forth if I was pregnant it was more then likely he hated me why does this always happen to me? I shake my head now was not a time to be weak anyway I am hungry be on all reason I have not eaten in a few hours I skipped dinner.

Maybe I shall have a shower and go out for some Mexican I havn't had it for a while. I get in for a shower my hand over my stomach is it wrong to say I wanted a child I sigh if I do have a baby please! Please! Please let it be a little girl. I mean I didn't want to have one this early in life but still I could never bring myself to have an abortion. I hop out of my hot shower, get dressed in to some warm cloths a long sleeved green shirt, jeans, some boots and a very heavy coat. It was snowing after all.

I lock my dorm and go down the stairs. I decide to stay really chose to home this time after the attempted rape I still feel very uneasy plus who knows what will happen with my head injuries.

I start walking the freezing air is refreshing oh Blüdhaven I look around to the many tall dark buildings, they look a bit daunting they hang around me blocking off any natural night light I sigh I can't see the sky not any clouds, stars or moon its a bit depressing locking out something so pure and beautiful.

I pick a chicken burrito with extra mustard and eat it on the way home why do I have such a love of mustard? I finish up and throw out my rappers I am not ready to go back to the dorm yet I don't want to be left alone I might as go for a walk through the city. I decide to let go and dance through the snow after the past few days I need to take a break from drama. I twirl, shake my hips giggling to myself thinking how weird I must look to people walking pass me.

After a while I decide to go home back to my lonely dorm I sigh maybe take the long way. I walk slowly kicking the beautiful white snow its so pure. I walk through an alleyway I know not the best choice. I hear a noise I turn around not this again!

"Get out off here who ever you are I mean it stay away!" I hiss.

"Your a really cute dancer Kori."

I know that voice out of the shadows came Nightwing "where have you been?" I scream at him I am go annoyed at him how dare he just back after NINE HOURS!

"I needed to run a patrol" he said coming up to me.

I backed off "I am angry at you!" Even under his ask I could see him roll his eyes while smirking "what do you find so amusing Nightwing?"

He take out his hand "come with me."

I shake my head "No!" Before I knew it he swooped me up taking out some sort of grappling hook and blasting it to the roof. My eyes widened "oh no don't you dare!" I pleaded "you know I am scared of heights!"

"Just trust me." He whispered. I closed my eyes and nodded. And with that we were up in the air I clutched to him as tight as I could! Kori don't look down I repeat to myself over and over.

I am flying oh crap! Then we hit the ground he lands on his feet I can feel it is he a cat? "Open you eyes." I shock my head digging my head deeper in his chest. "Kori take a look."

I open my eyes I can see the sky, I see the clouds slowly moving I see the stars peeking through them I smile the sky is beautiful.

**Authors comments: I needed the others to make an appearance but I hope its making sense so far. Please don't hate me for not updating right away but its been a busy week! I will try and update at least once or twice a week. I hope all this is understandable. **

**Thank you to TriniPrincess, GuardianOfAll, babytiger5360, I'm Not A Princess, jaqui101, robstarfan723 and SparkleStar101!**


	5. The truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line haha! **

Richard or should I say Nightwing let me down after about an hour, thank god I hate heights thou the view was beautiful I miss the stars a lot. I walk home through the snow it just started snowing lightly first time in a few hours I feel a state of bliss it feels nice.

I rub my stomach again for the fifth time if I am really pregnant how could Rachel tell this early in the pregnancy its only been a few days. Maybe I should confront her about it? See what she has to say, how can someone sense a change in another persons body it makes no sense its pure nonsense! These past few days have made no sense what so ever I mean first off Richard and I are together, meant to be pregnant with his child, the burn on my hand how in the hell did Gar manage that? I sigh maybe I should take my time getting home tonight I have a lot to think about it seems I needed to be alone right at this moment Richard said he would be waiting for me back at the dorm. I felt a tug of dread in my stomach how did he feel about this all?

The snow is clamming, I love but but in my depressed mood I can't really enjoy it can I? I drag my feet across the ground unable to lift them. I walk as slow as I can I make my way through the streets of this dark, depressing city I sigh to myself.

"Well, well look who it is hello cutie." I heard a chilling voice almost robotic but...

I know that voice it can't be I turn around I still in fear his back my attempted rapist. But he looks different be is wearing the same suit as that Red-X guy from the news what the fuck did he want?

"Aww doesn't my cutie want to talk?" He chuckled.

He started coming towards me the memories of him feeling me up, trying to rape me come back I can't move what the fuck is wrong with me? My hands are shaking, my bottom lip trembles, my eyes are as wide as they can get. Time seemed to stop as a slow agonizing wait replaced it as he walked up to me I knew what was in store for me, the wait was extremely sufferable.

"My little Cutie don't you have anything to say?" He laughs.

My? MY? He says in fact I have one to say I stubble over my words "I-I-I am not yours." I say barely above a whisper. He is starting to touch my face I fell sick.

"What?" He asks as he starts feeling my ass through my jeans.

I push him off with all my might before kicking his feet from under his legs. "I am not yours!" I yell. I decide to run for it before my path is blocked by another man.

"Oh my, my Kori it has been a long time, I trust your well?" His voice is frightenly calm, I couldn't see his face what so ever only a mask that was half black.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" I ask trying my best to keep calm.

He runs his hand through my hair I shudder at the contact "lets just say an old friend." He says.

I back away "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you. After the crush I lost my mem-"

"LIES" He yells I finch. Lies? lying about what I didn't remember him or the crush?

"What?" I ask.

"You will find out soon enough Kori." He says once again walking up to my patting my head.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Get your own fucking girl! Shes mine!" I hear Red-X yell, I turn around to my horror he is coming from me.

The 'old friend' got in the way before taking my blow for me I flinch again, he quickly comes back with a punch, I watch terrified as they fight taking one blow after another, they mirrored each others moments perfectly. Maybe a little to perfectly for my like why am thinking like that? I want to run but I can't move I need to help my Saviour but how? I start thinking uh ha the police, I take out my phone and call 911.

"Hello 911, state your emergency."

"Kori don't!" He says I look at him in shock "listen to me you can do this think righteous fury!"

I nod how the hell can I feel something so impossible. I close my eyes, drop to the ground and start rocking back and forth what am I suppose to do? My savoir is out for the count Red-X comes up to me slowly before caressing my check.

Righteous fury, righteous fury, righteous fury I think to myself nothings happening he tugs on my hair my eyes grow wide as he plants a hard kiss on my lips I whence at the pain, my panic turns to anger what makes him think he can get away with what he is doing to me? I close my eyes, letting a single tear fall before I open my eyes everything has gone green what the fuck? I can feel some sort of energy pulsing through my vain, it burns I can feel it needs to be released I scream as it makes it way out.

It burns, my skin is on fire, my heart beat is up, rapid at an impossible rate, I can't feel my body I cry at the pain its stops I open my eyes to my horror things are on fire, the street is blown up my Saviour is gone, Red-X is on the ground knocked out.

I feel incredibly tried, I try and stay awake I can't I see Rachel and Gar run up to me in horror "Kori?" she says before I black out.

o0o0o0o0o

I groan waking up again I rub my head and look around this seems all to familiar, I'm in my room again its dark what happened how did I end up here again? I try and think I can't remember anything, I get up and collapse my knees buckle from under me all because my feet are numb I wait in hopes someone or some guy heard me he didn't I rub my feet for a few minutes I start to get feeling back.

I get up and open my door quietly, careful not to make a noise I peak to see my four greatest friends sitting in silence, are they sleeping? Richard leaning against the wall, Vic sitting with his head in his hands, Rachel reading a book I look at it to my shock its 50 shades of Grey who knew she was in to that kind of stuff and Gar just looking up at the ceiling.

I walk out, the only thing I can hear are my petite feet walking across the carpet. Only Richard and Rachel look up the other two each let out a exhale. I wave idiotically "hi" I manage to squeak out. I look down to see myself in nothing but a shirt and a pair of skimpy panties "oh shit." I mumble to myself before lowering my shirt to my panties.

"Kori are you okay?" Richard asks handing me a robe, I nod putting it on I look down not impressed it just covers my panties.

"How long was I out for?" I ask whimpering.

He chuckles "a few hours its four in the morning. Its only me, you and Rachel awake." He says point to her.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Rachel found you, passed out in an alleyway. Kori you were mugged." Richard says hugging me.

I close my eyes "lies." I whisper. Thank God he doesn't hear me I want to talk with Rachel please alone." I ask he nods as Rachel nods taking us to my room.

I take a seat on to my bed as Rachel closes the door "Rachel what happened?" I ask.

"I found you, you were mugged that is all." She said no emotion was shown in her voice.

"No I mean what really happened. I know you and Richard are lying." I scowl.

She sighs "I can't tell you Kori if I did your boyfriend would kill me."

I take off my robe, picking up some grey sweatpants and putting them on "Rachel I need to ask you something how did you know-" I start.

"About your pregnancy so early?" She says. I nod "First off Kori I knew you were there the whole time I was talking with Dick, you want the truth?"

"Yes Rachel something needs to make sense please." I beg.

"One sec." She starts she opens my door I gasp Richard is there ears dropping on us "get in here Dick we need to come clean."

She pulls him in by the ear he groans "bitch."

"Asshole." She hisses back.

"Um guys take off each others heads later!" I say annoyed.

Rachel sighs "I'm a hero to just like Richard."

"Wait what?" I look at her annoyed "who else is a hero Vic and Gar to? Which hero are you?"

"Well was I quit to live a normal life I was Raven you know her powers. Vic and Gar are heroes well were."

"What the fuck?" I yell. I said it louder then it was meant to be I woke up Vic and Gar I can hear them as they ran in to find us.

"Uh guys whats going on?" Gar asks.

I sigh storming out "fuck all of you!" I scream entering the kitchen as much as I wanted to walk out the door I was hungry I get out some eggs and beacon and start grilling. I swear I have eight to nine stomachs why am I always this fucking hungry?

I smile I got an evil idea I put my earphones in my ears going up as loud as they can go I smile. I sigh to myself I can't remember anything about tonight or should I say last night considering it is technically morning fuck everything.

I look around no one was seen I turn over my eggs and bacon I swear if those lairs were still in my room they always acted normal, I thought they were normal. I turn them over again I sigh I need to face them again but not now my hunger is taking over. I take them off, smothering them with mustard and I take a bite it tastes so nice.

I smile.

Then my smile turns to a frown when they come out its about I take my earphones out "well?" I start "who are you all really?"

"Well I'm BeastBoy." Gar smiles it makes sense ever since I have known him hes always working with animals, he lives just out side of Blüdhaven on a farm caring for a blonde girl, he works part time at the vet as silly as he likes to act hes actually one of the smartest people I know.

Vic sighed "Cyborg." He worked at Star Labs in Jump City he was so intelligent with machinery he fixed my first car, the many times it broke down.

"You know we are." Rachel sighed my best and only female friend she is in collage like me but she lived in New York but she is studying various topics it always amazed me how much she could fit in to her head.

I nod and start thinking Raven, BeastBoy and Cyborg? Then it clicked they were three members of the original Titans wait how does Nightwing know them. That is how they always got here so fast it was coming all together.

Then I had to ask "What happened to Robin and Starfire?"

They all looked at Richard "Well Starfire your looking at him."

"What?" I ask as my eyes widen.

**Authors comments: I am back with much to think about where this story was headed I finally thought of a decent story line for this story. I hope it wasn't to early but this is were things start getting out of hand so I am warning you all now. **

**This story will be made up of about twenty chapters okay? And will be updated once every two weeks I am coming out with another story at the end of the month and I will be then jungling three of them. So wish me luck! **

**Thank you to TriniPrincess, robstarfan723, jaqui101, babytiger5360, SparkleStar101, Gello, souldreamer and .schofield. **

**Now a few special messages to some reviewers: **

**kimminightwing-Sorry it is back please enjoy! **

**j-Thank you but no the child is the main story line now. **

**GuardianOfAll-Thank you for the lengthily reviews they are writing this story, you have been giving my ideas! Because of your last review I decided to take my time with this story I just hope I won't disappoint you. **

**That is all bah-bye! **


	6. How he really felt

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line haha! **

Then I had to ask "What happened to Robin and Starfire?"

They all looked at Richard "Well Starfire your looking at him."

"What?" I ask as my eyes widen. "I-I can't be, I'm not her. She went back to Tamaran, t-the news said she went back due to a marriage agreement or some fucked up shit like that!" I snap.

"Star come on do-" Richard says trying to calm me down by walking towards me.

I cut him off "its Kori not Starfire!" I yell backing away. I can feel my palms are damp, my head was spinning, my eyes were getting warm I felt tears. I couldn't deal with this right now! They open their mouths to speak, I cover my ears I don't want to listen to these bull shit artists! My breathing started picking up, it was rapid, my heart beat went up, the walls were closing in I couldn't stay here I mean I could but not with them it felt like there was no room for all of us in there so I did the only thing I could think off.

I ran to the door gabbing a coat, I could feel something tug on me I turn it was Richard I saw his eyes were pleading for me to stay I couldn't thus I kicked him in the shins he let me go as I ran I heard him groan in pain. I ran down the hallway to the stairs I decide to go up to the roof the one place I could think I didn't to travel far I had questions for them why? What the fuck happened? Why keep this from me for so long?

I ran up the stairs putting on the coat, I was losing my energy fast I wasn't the most healthy person due to my studies taking up all of my time studying astrophysics would do that to a person, I can feel the lactic acid build up in my legs, my chest was burning but I didn't stop I needed the fresh air I needed to think.

I can finally see the exit door I smile a small, sad smile I continue running until what do you know I fucking tumble on the last step I hit my head on the door handle.

I get up groaning rubbing my head, my coat sleeve was damp I look to see a sticky red substance it was my blood I decide to take off my shirt do up my coat so my kinky, lacy bra wouldn't be seen I press my shirt to the gash on my forehead. I get up slowly trying not to knock myself out I reach for the handle my head slips from the blood on it I wipe it if they see this I would be busted. I open the door to see no one here thank God I think to myself I go and sit in the snow I smile the air was refreshing.

I close my eyes and think, I think hard trying to make some fucking sense out of this whole situation, I remember...

_I am surrounded by something dark, cold something demonic it scares me what is going on? But at the same time it is soothing I can trust it then I jerk up my head as I hear. _

_"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." What does that mean it is a cold mono toned voice, no emotion was heard what so ever. _

_"Stand down." I look up to see that spiky haired boy I fought a few minutes ago what was he up to I thought. _

_"What do you think your the boss or something?" I hear another say it sounds mean, a bit disturbing in a sense. _

_"Just give me a chance." The colourful boy says again. _

_He comes towards me I can hear his footsteps just over my rapid panting I feel the fatigue setting in after all the attack I just did, it was understandable I used up most of my energy how in X'hal would I recharge here I see no solar energy, no sun. _

_I slowly get up as I hear his footsteps getting louder, I move forward ready for an attack I speak but I don't understand myself what the fuck am I saying? He puts his hands out in a reassuring manner "easy, easy my name is Robin and I just want to help." He says getting something out of his bright yellow belt. _

_More words were spoken by myself what was I saying? My guard is up as he brings out a small device I have never seen before "its okay look." He says giving me a small smile. _

_He takes my forearm down and starts unlocking my chains why did I have these on did I do something wrong? I stare at him carefully watching his every move, he took if he flinched I would attack on the spot. _

_They drop to the ground I hear a loud thud. _

_I rub my wrist they are in a little pain but my people can handle it as the great race we are unlike these pathetic weaklings I see before me. "There now maybe we can be-" I hear him start as I jerk him towards my he groans in surprise as, _

_I kiss him. _

_Within seconds all of his earliest memories of his language are transferred to me once done I push to the ground and say "if you wished not to be destroyed you will leave me alone!" I say demanding. _

_Then I leave him speechless before flying away. _

This sounds familiar I think to myself then it clicked.

_"What was our first kiss like?" I ask blushing as he made his way out off his room now dressed myself I am in nothing but one of his shirts and my pair of panties. _

_"Well" he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my ear. _

_"Tell me" I giggle. _

_"First kiss or official start dating kind of kiss?" He asks. _

_I lift a brow "what?" _

_"Well first time we met you kissed me out of nowhere." He teased. _

_I blush "really?" _

That selfish bastard! He manipulated me, how dare he! I feel angry, annoyed, but I am to tired to worry about it. If I was Starfire wouldn't I have powers? What were her powers? Lets see I think she flew duh! Energy blasts from her hands and eyes then her monster strength. Not to mention she was a fucking alien princess, I sigh this makes no fucking sense what so ever.

Flying huh? If I can fly maybe I should try it I am on the roof of a five story collage dorm I get up throwing my ragged shirt away. The blood on my head was long dry so I put my arms up and breath in "think flying" I say to myself as I stepped off the edge of the building.

I start falling at a rapid, fast rate if it was my time then so fucking be it I could go out on my own accord I get two stories down before I feel something grab my hand. I felt my shoulder pop out of place I scream its so fucking painful I can feel my eyes water from the screaming pain. I look up to much to my displeasure it was Richard it looked like he was hanging on to a grappling hook he must of been watching me.

"What the fuck where you thinking?!" He yelled at me I looked up at him before poking my tongue out at him. "Kori this is not the fucking time to be an idiot!"

He amazed me with his strength as he pulled me up to get a better grip I blush when I feel his hand around my waist "even after what we've done you still blush with me touching you?" He teased trying to lighten the mood but I knew he was pissed at me with my failed attempt at flying.

We sat on the roof, just looking out at the sunset he wrapped an extra coat wrapping my shoulder in it. It was my own stupidity with my sore fucking shoulder. As soon as we got on the roof he told me to bite on his jacket I wondered why until I felt a tug on my shoulder pulling it back in to place I squealed in to the jacket. The pain was unbearable that was about half an hour ago after that we just sat in silence I didn't know what to say or ask. I opened my mouth to speak but before I did he said something.

"With this baby what are we going to do?" He asks sounding a bit broken it was the first chance we actually talk about it.

I sighed "well I plan on keeping it, I will quit collage and raise it." I say slowly going more quiet I hope he wouldn't be to upset with my decision about collage considering he paid for the fees.

He sighed "a baby is a big commitment Kori, stay in collage I can have my family help take care of her-" He starts.

"What are you saying I am unable to take of this child?" I asked shocked and upset. "Because if that is what your implying I will leave right now!" I snap.

"Kori don't you remember just four fucking years ago I was hand raising you, dressing you, feeding you! Do you really think your suitable to be a mother? You're still developing back." He says.

"Four years ago Richard I remember you weren't me! I was the one you were caring for, within four year I have been able to fit a lifetime of basic human knowledge in four small years! Within two years I was smart enough to get in to collage!" I screamed I could feel the tears.

"Because of your fucking Tamaranian heritage!" He scowled I gave him a 'your dead to me glare' as he continued on "do you really think you can be a mother after you stepped off the dorm did you want to die?"

I hold my shoulder with my burnt hand it stings "I wanted to fly! All because you told me I was that alien freak."

"Don't you call Starfire a freak." He yelled "she was amazing Kori!"

I cry "but I'm not Starfire anymore I'm Kori! Kori fucking Anders. Accept that I'm not hero material anymore if I can't even fly! I can't access my powers I don't remember how!" He flinched he said nothing only burrowing his head in his hands. I curl up in to a ball whimpering to myself.

"If you wanted to use your powers you could of come to ask me Kori." He says "I have had them before."

I jerked my head out of my knees and look at him in utterly shock "what?" I ask quietly.

"There was this villain Katarou, he had this jewel when Raven tried to crush it. It exploded, the five of us changed appearances, powers and skills I was lucky enough to get yours I remember the flight, the feeling of always being energetic and happy." He smiled "now your just-"

"Kori" I sighed finishing him off "do you love me because off what Starfire was?" I ask.

He said nothing.

I sigh getting up "I am not her anymore Richard, I will remain as Kori Anders I hope my I mean our baby inherits your side I hope they have no powers." I start walking away.

"She" He said.

I turn "what?"

"Rachel said we were having a baby girl." He says giving a small smile.

I walk up to him giving him a small peck on the cheek "good bye Richard." I say walking away again to sleep I needed sleep I was so tired.

I walk down to my dorm, to my bed I guess I should take a shower and clean my wounds first before they get infected. I smile a nice hot shower would do me a world of good.

I open my door, its unlocked that is a shock I look around none of my friends are here I shrug my good shoulder and carefully take off my cloths, turning on the water I wait bare naked as I wait for the freezing cold water to heat up I hate waiting. I hear the door to the dorm open, carp I forgot to lock it! I peak out I sigh in relief when I realize it was just Richard he looks at me I blush before going back in.

After a minute I get in for a hot, long, pleasing shower I swear sometimes its better then fucking sex, scratch that its definitely better then sex so much better I smile. I wash myself slowly because of the injuries I wash off the dry blood from my forehead, I keep my shoulder under the hot water for a while its soothing, relaxing as the heat relaxes my muscle.

The throbbing feels better, I turn off the shower to hear a knock "yes?" I shout.

"Kori let me in so I can treat you." Richard says "I've got the first aid kit."

I sigh wrapping myself in a bright purple towel, letting him in. I sit on the toilet as he towers over me and treats the knock I have on my forehead. "Last time we did this I was treating you." I smiled slightly.

"Then you kissed me and this whole mess started." He sighed patting my head softly I winced at the pain. "I shouldn't of let it get this far, I shouldn't of kissed you back."

When he said that my heart broke in two "why did you?" I choke out.

"I thought Starfire was coming back you never remembered anything before you kissed me." He said.

I felt my heart shattered in to a million pieces "I'm sorry." I whimper. "What now we are having a child together?"

He kissed my forehead "we work it out. We can work things out over Christmas when we go to Gotham." I whimper and nod "I should of never of pushed, the sex was to much wasn't it?"

"Yes we should of gone slow." I sigh "I will say goodnight to you Richard I am tired, I need some sleep." I say getting up.

He helps me up "mind if I come?" He said cheekily, I look at him shocked "to watch you with your injuries, and to protect the child."

I nod "keep your hands to yourself." I said.

"No sex." He laughs, I giggle.

"Can we go shopping later I need to get some gifts." I ask.

"Sure." He says as he helps me lay down, in his bed be lies behind me he puts he arms protectively over my stomach.

I look towards the wall closing my eyes thinking of what the future held I was once sure now I didn't know where the fuck to go and with that thought I fell in to a deep sleep.

**Authors comments: I made the choice to make this my main story to work on so please enjoy updates twice a week while Because of you is on hold! **

**Thank you to SparkleStar101, TriniPrincess, jaqui101, I'm Not A Princess and Revolving Karma . **


	7. Discovering myself again

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line haha!

I clutch on to my new toy, its adorable I giggle as Richard is lost for words about a fucking time too. I love shopping, I finally got to get the rest of the gifts this sweet little gift if for my baby girl. I like no wait love the sound of that. After last night we haven't said much to each other not more then about fifty words from each other it was awaked after what was said last night. Hopefully this toy will get him talking.

I turn around from the speechless male and start skipping through the shopping complex, to the food court! I am so hungry I swear I could eat as much as Vic on a bad day. I take notice of all of the festivities going on Santa photos, children bugging their parents for candy, last minute shopping gifts. Ah the magic of gullible people of Christmas.

I finally hear Richard speak "you really got that you have to fucking kidding me Kori."

I giggle, waving it in front of his face "not for me our baby." I say cuddling it.

"Oh, fuck no!" He said, I smiled at him he covered my mouth "keep quite!" He hissed. I try and speak but all I hear are my muffled 'why' under his hand I blush. "Remember Dick Greyson, son of multi-millionaire Bruce Wayne, if this gets out hes going to kill us."

I bite his hand, he groans in pain and annoyance taking it off "who will kill us?" I ask.

"Bruce." He says I cock a brow "you left bite marks Kori." He complained. I poke my tounge out at him clutching my Nightwing doll close. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along "pregnant women." He grumbled. I giggled.

"Richard?" I ask, while being pulled along.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"Does this doll really bother you?" I ask.

He comes close and whispers in my ear "why would you want that thing when the real one is right here."

I roll my eyes and whisper back "because unlike the real one this one loves me for who I am and not who I once was." I hiss a little my heart was still broken in two. That memory has been playing in my head all day and I had nightmares with it I didn't get much sleep last night I hope to sleep in the car ride over to Gotham later today, we were going to fly but since I am scared of heights we decided on a two hour car ride.

He moved away he knew I was going to hold that over him until he actually gets I am not Starfire anymore if I ever was her I mean my eyes are so much different then hers. Mine look like a normal humans and her were well freaky!

Finally! The food court I smile, and shirk happily what to get Chinese? Burger and chips? I looked at Richard and he was smiling "what are you planning?" I ask.

"Were not eating here its just the way out to the car park." He laughs, grabbing me pulling me out.

"No! I want food." I complained, struggling against his grip come on super alien strength kick in now! "Richard." I hiss.

He rolled his eyes "I'm taking you out to lunch you can't eat this crap anymore." His grip got tighter slightly.

"Why not! My body my choice." I say following him, damn it.

"No your sharing with a little girl now. Your diet is changing." He smirked.

I felt horrified how dare he! This was my fucking body not his sure his baby was in it and a healthy diet was the best choice for a growing baby. "Fuck!" I say to myself I hate it when this asshole is right so I follow him without any comeback.

No food. Instead he took us to the super market and picked up some supplies he said he would cook. I sigh I want to eat so I quickly grab a Snickers chocolate bar and sneak it in when we are paying for lunch he see me and lifts a brow I smile sheepishly and say "I need a bar of chocolate a day to keep the baby happy."

He snatches it off me, he looks annoyed and rolls his eyes "if you really wanted it that bad you could of just asked small things like this are okay." He says I smile brightly "only once a week." He smiles, my turned upside down "meanie." I whisper.

He grabs the food and goes to the car while I eat my chocolate bar "you know Kori you have to stop being such a child." He says putting the food in to the car.

I roll my eyes "you're just as much as a child as I am."

"Oh yeah cause I'm always poking my tongue out at people." He says sarcastically.

I smile getting in the car, he quickly follows "that doesn't make me a child it makes me cheeky." I giggle, not a half assed giggle a fucking real one the first real one in what seems like a long time.

He smiles "that is Starfire there shining through."

I jerk my head up "what?" I say annoyed "not Starfire, Richard its Kori. Fucking Kori remember that." I cry.

"I know, Kori." He grumbles.

I can feel the tears come along I hate feeling this way being in love with a man who doesn't love you for who you are now but what he wants from you. I sigh maybe I should embrace Starfire and see how it goes so I ask "how can I use my powers?"

"What?"

"How does Starfire use her powers?" I ask a little louder. "If I'm going to have this baby and she has powers how can I help her if I don't understand myself" I say.

"Well-" He starts. "We'll take about it over lunch how does that sound?"

I sigh, crossing my arms "whatever." I grumble. It was a pretty silent car trip back to the dorm.

We got back to the dorm about twenty minutes it really felt like hours with the thick tension. I get out of the car getting out my shopping bags full f gifts for my three best friends, sort of asshole of a boy/best friend and something for my baby I know its to early to start shopping but I can't help it the thought of a child makes me feel all giddy in a good sort of way.

"So what will you father say about this baby?" I ask Richard as we walk to the dorm, I need to know what is his father will think of this.

He let out a dark chuckle "I'll tell you after we get in the dorm Kori, we can't talk out here."

Why in the hell did he let out that disturbing chuckle? I think to myself as we make out way up the stairs slowly, we finally get to out door after three flights of fucking stairs. I watch him as he slides the key in the handle and get it open. He walks in as I follow.

"So what is for lunch?" I ask.

He smiles "pancakes."

"What? I thought I was only aloud healthy food." I ask in confusion really? What the fuck was up with him?

"Not that unhealthy crap, I'll make them from scratch. Its nicer with some fruit." He says I give him a confused look. He rolls his eyes "go and wrap those gifts and get them ready to post while I'm cooking Kori."

I run off with each gift, and start wrapping them only small gifts considering my stupid budget a few vintage SuperMan comics for Gar, scented candles and herbal tea for Rachel and for Vic some new tools for his car. Not much but I could only afford so much.

And for Richard I blush if this doesn't make his Christmas I don't know what will I hum casually to myself while packing his surprise in my suitcase. Only ninety minutes until we leave for Gotham and leave this depressing town I hope Gotham will be a little more welcome.

After I finish I gleefully skip through the dorm, I am happy just thinking the one think better then a hot shower right now fucking food! I get to our small kitchen, even if I should call it that its not even big enough to fit three people lucky only two people live here.

I have an evil thought maybe, just maybe I start tiptoeing around the back of Richard I want to see how good his so called hero skills are. I sneak around the corner, I can hear the sizzling of the grill you can't hear my small fleets of pitter, patter on the white titled floor I think I have him when I try and put my arms around his waist when he says "Kori I know your there, lunch is ready." He chuckles.

I sigh "how did you know I was there?" I ask.

"Hero remember." He says rolling his eyes I lift myself on to the kitchen counter while he hands me a plate full of food fucking finally. I take a large bite he opens his mouth "you can't use your as much powers while your pregnant sorry Kori. The diminish as you get in to the later months"

I cock a brow and speak with my mouth full "how would you know?" Real graceful, kori you fucking idiot."

"When you were Starfire, you would always tell me about your culture and people. And you said-"

I ask "what about my past?" Swallowing the food.

"Well its something we never talked about. What happened to you was well to put a sense on the way fucking bullshit." He says putting food in his mouth.

"What do you mean?" I ask putting down the plate.

He swallows "well when I met you, you said you were a prize but later you told me that you escaped from six years of rape, torture and slavery. They were taking you back."

"What?" I ask.

"It was part of a agreement between Tamaran and a rival planet." He says.

"Oh." That was all I could say, if Starfire could go through all that she must of been really tough I think I am glad I don't remember I need to embrace her more. "And your father?"

"Lets leave that until another time." He says.

"Can you teach me?" I ask.

"Teach you what?" He says taking another bite.

"Teach me to fight, maybe I can learn to be her again you know a hero at night but stay Kori Anders by day." I say "you know fighting techniques, to use grappling hooks, those bird shaped thingys and gu-"

"Nightwing doesn't use guns." He says staring me down.

"Sorry. I want to lean to protect myself Richard." I say. He taps his chin just to annoy me, prolonging his answer "please Richard?"

He smiles "basics only until your ready for the hardcore fighting techniques."

I clap my hands together and sqee. What the fuck? I never do that "Thank you Richard." I smile.

"Now eat." He says "we have a long car ride ahead of us." He didn't have to ask twice I started biting in to my stack of pancakes viciously!

o0o0o0o0o

Lunch is over, everything is packed I am currently waiting besides Richard's care in the collage car park. I look around I see nothing but snow I don't think I have ever seen it this empty, I sigh loudly its cold, really cold I can see my icy cold breath when I breath out. I rub my arms in hopes of getting a little heat it works somewhat. Its about half and hour until three o'clock its getting late.

I close my eyes for a moment, I really hope Richard gets back quickly the anxiety of the attempted rape from that night is still here it haunts me I have small panic attacks ever now and then but he is there to help calm me down.

I open my eyes once more to find a man standing next to me he had white hair but I could see his face, he had an orange and white ski mask on. My gut was telling me to get the fuck out of here like I knew this man I start to take my first step when he says "hello Kori I trust your healed?"

I look at him, cocking a brow "what the fuck are you talking about? Who the fuck are you? How do you know my fucking name?" I ask trying to scare him off with my dark tone.

"Oh Kori, we're old friends you see." He says. I give him a confused look as he continues "my, my how you've grown in to a lovely woman." He says lifting up the mask I could see his lips they were all blue, frost bitten that is kind of creepy.

"Um thanks." I say uncomfortably shifting my body in another direction.

He yanks my head towards him "you don't remember two nights ago do you?" I snake my head okay this is getting-I cut myself mid sentence when he kisses me its hard, cold, his lips feels like razors on my lips I take up a hand and slap him so hard he tumbles back a little.

"Fuck off!" I raise my voice. "You have no fucking right to-" My eyes widen as he comes closer he looks mad I panic what do I do?

I start running, where is Richard when you fucking need him? I run my pace picks up as I hear him grunt its hard to fun in these fucking Winter boots and the snow is annoying!

Think Starfire, I have a small flashback it feels like shes talking to me she says _"you must think joyful thoughts Raven." _I say in my mind over and over I think of my new baby I jump, deciding to take a leap of faith it works the ground is gone. No more hard ground I look down I am floating think happy I think.

Its difficult as I shoot up slowly I'm not fast enough! I can't control myself its difficult I narrowly miss the sleeping trees and animals. I see the dorm I make my way to it I look behind me to see him there still I panic, happy thought gone I start dropping. I can feel more panic come along think happy! Think happy Kori! I close my eyes for a minute to see Robin in Titans tower as _he cocks a brow at me as I put these wind chime things over his neck "so Nightwing huh?" He says. _

I open my eyes to finally see Richard leaving the dorm I call his name, he looks over to my direction in shock of me flying or more like barely being chased by a masked man.

He looks angry he runs to me and yells to the man behind me "what the fuck are you doing here! Haven't you done enough to us!" He runs past me as he goes after the man.

"My, my Dick how are you?" He says as Richard throws a punch. He dodges.

More Starfire memories would be good about now I close my eyes to try but it doesn't work. I whimper what can I do to help oh shit joyful thoughts gone I drop to the ground. I groan in pain I turn around to see my attacker running away and Richard running towards me.

I get up and rub my back, thankfully my shoulder was mostly healed it turns out it wasn't as bad as we thought. My hand was still burnt and in a lot of pain. My head was healing thank God for that.

"Kori?" He said "are you okay?" He ran to me taking me by the hips I blush.

"Y-yeah I am okay." I say a bit shaken up but okay, I smiled a little "I flew!" I smiled "it was an amazing feeling Richard, it felt amazing!"

He smiled "see Starfire's amazing." He says I frown how was about to speak again when I had to ask.

"Who was he?"

"Slade, he did this to us."

I look at him in horror "but I thought?"

"Hes getting desperate." He says not even looking at me.

"Richard?" I ask.

He grabs me "come on we have to get to Gotham now." He says after that horrid experience I didn't want to argue I just nod following him. After a minute walk we get to the car and he unlocks it "oh and Kori?"

I look up at him "yes?" I tremble.

"Starfire is amazing, but Kori's the one I want." He says kissing my forehead, pushing me in to the car what did he mean by that? He gets in, doing up his seatbelt and gets in and starts driving.

I look out the car window not really in the mood to talk after what Richard said I sigh and whisper "Gotham here we come."

**Authors comments: This update came to you today because of TriniPrincess updating her stories, she inspired me to update so thank you hun! **

**As for my other story 'Hips don't lie' that was meant to come out today I decided to wait before I release it but here is a little preview to look forward to for the future-AU. From Porto Alegre to New York young Korina Anders makes her way to America in hopes of making it as a dancer. She soon moves in with other creative enthusiasts, events unfold as she becomes the star of a new show. She gets a crush on the shows investor while her director takes a little to much interest in her. What will she give up to be able to live her dreams? **

**Does anyone want to see that? **

**Now for thank you to TriniPrincess, SparkleStar101 and robstarfan723. And remember the more reviews the faster I update! **

**So... **

**Review, review review!**


	8. Meeting his family

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line haha! **

Gah! "Stupid pigs don't laugh at me" I grumble to myself. This is such a stupid game! Why in the hell would Richard waste a dollar on getting this silly app. The birds have no wings, and why are the battling pigs? I hear him chuckle its been about an hour since we left Blüdhaven and I can't seem to sleep it off. So I am stuck attempting to make small talk to Richard or play this stupid angry birds app.

I get annoyed so I put down Richard's phone I look out the window there isn't much to see along this dead road. Just snow, sleeping trees, once in a while you see a car nothing really interesting just a normal very day road. My life doesn't seem to be getting anymore normal I am an alien, dating a hero and pregnant with a half breed baby why much normal can my life get?

"Richard can we stop I need to stretch?" I say stretching my back in the small car,trying to act a bit kittenish to tease him. I wanted to stop in hopes of asking about what he said about Kori being the one he wants I need to know if he meant it or not.

He just nodded, and turned the wheel he came in to a rest stop it had a small look out point as soon as he stopped I unbuckled my seat belt and ran out. Breathing in the icy cold air, it was nice I let out another breath. I walk calmly over to the look out point and gasp a frozen pond, I was looking in contrast in the sunset I smiled the grey clouds mixed with the beautiful gold glow of the sun with the reflection of it in the ripples of the pond it looked breath taking.

Richard joined me after about two minutes I heard him on the phone with Bruce I think saying we would be a bit late due to traffic what a lair I giggle to myself I can feel him wrap his arms around me protectively I sigh taking hold of his arms around me and enlacing his fingers with mine and ask "Richard?"

"Yes?" He says welcoming my fingers in his I let out a small relieved sigh.

"What did you mean before when you said 'Starfire is amazing, but Kori's the one I want.'?" I ask. He sighs and says nothing "Richard please answer the question." I sort of demand.

Richard turns me around and looks in to my eyes, he caresses my cheek with his thumb and he finally opens his mouth "I still care for Starfire a lot but I need to move on with a girl I am starting to care more about everyday I'm with her."

I close my eyes and say "what if you didn't have to lose Starfire what if she was coming back?" I can feel her as silly as it sounds her personally is coming out more and more since that kiss I honestly don't know how to control it what if she takes over?

He smiles bringing me close so our noses where touching and he says "I have enough room for the both of you but I want you Kori. Your having my baby not Starfire." He rubs our noses together I let out a small discouraged giggle.

He brings me closer and gives me a light kiss, I tremble a bit after that kiss from Slade my lips were a bit frost bitten they were getting sore and crack. But the kiss from Richard was more then welcome he took it slow just small innocent little butterfly kisses across the top, bottom and sides of my lips.

I am getting flustered so quickly I know a few days a go we were having sex, but now I feel so weak in a sense and I hate feeling this way. He pulls me closer I let a small "epp" I hoped he don't hear me but he did I heard a light chuckle on my lips. I pull away and burry my head in to his shoulder and star crying a little. He says nothing but only holds me.

A million things are going through my mind Starfire, Nightwing, my little girl but there is this one voice she sounds so angelic, innocent, beautiful_ "Kori tell him."_ She says. I nod and listen to the voice no matter how much I secretly don't want to say it my mouth opens it has a mind of its own I whisper those words, three simple little words that could make this whole experience worth it or break me "I love you Richard."

Richard pulls away for a minute I start to panic, oh God I've said it to early I shake my head why did that voice tell me to say it I can feel the tears my eyes burn as I feel the ever present bastards. He take me in his arms and murmurs against my lips "I love you too." I pull myself in closer but he pulls away and says "we can't."

I jerk my head up "why?"

"Because if we don't leave now Bruce is going to kill us for being so late." He teases, while I lift a brow we weren't here that long were we? "Kori we have been here for half an hour, were behind and we need to get there before dark. Bruce gets scary after dark." I giggled.

He grabs my hand, laces our fingers together and leads us back to the car I turn around to take a mental picture of the beautiful sunset. After about minute and a half I gasp to find someone waiting for us he was short, really short he turned around I looked carefully to see a young by about six or seven, his hair was as black as Richard's, he wore sunglasses why at this time of afternoon? And had an adorable little pug face.

"What are you doing here?" I hear Richard say cocking up a brow, I blushed that was kind of-don't think like that now Kori.

"Father wanted to know what was taking so long." He said, he voice was so adorable. He smirked "no traffic Greyson looks more like a stop to get some ass." He snickered.

"Richard do you know him?" I ask pointing to the funny little pugged nosed boy.

He sighed "Kori this is my little brother Damian Wayne." He said pointing to Damian then pointing back at me "Damian this is Kori Anders my girlfriend." I smile did he just call me what I just thought? I am his girlfriend I 'sqee' in my mind.

Damian lifted his head "I know Greyson, father warned me she was coming." He said. Warned him what did that mean? I swallow forgetting what he just said, and go up to Damian and give him a hug I couldn't help it he was just to adorable his shortness mixed with that pug face I just wanted to eat him up. "Let me go!" He says annoyed I shake my head and hug him tighter. I can hear Richard laugh at us I didn't care.

I let him go after a few minutes he doesn't look impressed at all, "so Damian how did you get out here?" I asked him.

He glares at me "none of your business." He says rudely.

I cock a brow "how will you get home?"

He smirked an evil devilish smirk "you and Greyson can take me home."

I poked my tongue out at him and raise my hand "I shotgun the front seat."

Richard rolled his eyes chuckling at me as he got in.

o0o0o0o0o

Another hour or so went by before we finally got to Richard's childhood home, I got a headache with them two talking it was sweet seeing the interaction between brothers like so I learnt Richard had another two brothers one named Tim and the other Jason it made me wonder would I meet them as well?

I looked out in amazement as these two giant hard, steal iron gates they looked like they were hiding a dark, creepy secret. I heard a British accent through a speaker I giggled a bit it sounded so familiar thou. The gates opened as we went in. This was it I was going to met Bruce for the first time.

The car finally stopped and I got out and ran to the boot to grab my big over Christmas bag. I looked around in awe as I was calculating the size of the manor in my mind it was big, really really big. Richard took my bag off of me of course I protested saying I could carry it myself while he laughed saying I was a guest and I didn't have to lift a finger. Damian made his way up the stairs in a bit of an annoying manor to me as Richard and i followed.

The doors opened to revel a giant greeting room of ridiculous size size I stood there stupidly. An old man came out and greet Richard as 'Master' was he a servant? Well of course look at how he is dressed Kori.

He comes up to me and says "my name is Alfred Pennyworth, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Anders."

I smile he is charming I say back 'its just Kori please Mr Pennyworth but thank you."

"Just Alfred Miss Kori." He says.

I open my mouth to protest when Richard whispers in to my ear "just let him call you that or this will go on all day."

I nod and smile "thank you Alfred."

He nods back "Master Richard, the Master requests you in his study right away."

Richard nods and kisses my cheek before leaving with Alfred, I look around "where do I go?" I whisper to myself.

I marvel at the beauty of this amazing place. I don't watch where I'm going I run in to someone I get knocked on to the floor I groan in a little pain but it was nothing compared to what has been happening the past few days.

I look up to find a young man just a little younger then myself he looked a lot like Richard same eyes and black hair. He offered me a hand I took it as he pulled me up "names Tim yours?" He chuckled as I wipped the dust off my ass.

"Kori, Kori Anders." I smiled. "Richard's girlfriend."

"Sorry about that." He says chuckling "need any help I know how confusing this place can be."

I smile "do you know where Richard and I are staying I need to lay down I am a bit tired.": I lie I just want to go behind close doors and eat some chocolate I snuck in my bag.

He rubbed the back of his hair "I can't do that, dinner will be started in a few minutes I can lead you to some food you look more hungry then tired."

I nodded and gestured his fingers to follow him thus I did. After about five minutes we finally got to our destination I see Damian waiting but no Richard or Bruce I take a seat and we wait. I hear the door fly open I jerk my head up to see them I swallow the butterflies in my stomach are acting up I am so nervous.

Richard comes to sit next to me and pecks my cheek. Bruce sits at the end of the table this give me a feeling like a godfather themed dinner I giggle to myself thinking of them all in the 1920's era wearing pin strip suits and Damian in a dress I think evilly. Them discussing about the day of their daughters wedding.

Bruce clears his throat and we all look at him "so Kori I hear you pregnant with my oldest sons child is this correct?"

I gulp and nod.

**Authors comments: Oh yeah cliffhanger this update comes to you because I am bored! Also updates will lag over the next two weeks or so I have a big commission to work on a chart! **

**Just to answer a review Richard's two brothers come along, Damian made it in, in the last minute. Please enjoy! **

**Thank you to TriniPrincess, robstarfan723 and I'm Not A Princess. **

**Please review! **


	9. Nice to see you again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line haha! **

"So Kori I hear you pregnant with my oldest sons child is this correct?"

I gulp and nod. "Y-yes Sir" I squeak. Oh God I think to myself how much more pathetic can i sound? I look down at my lap to tell the truth Bruce scared me I don't know why but his body language is in a sense well eerie!

He sighs and faces Richard I think I can't tell I can't move "Dick the one time you don't use a condom you get her pregnant after all she's been through does she really need this? Can't you keep it in your pants?" He says in a dark sadistic tone that make me quiver.

"Bruce, Kori's starting to remember the past she knows she is Starfire-" Richard starts.

"And that makes it okay?" Bruce interrupts. "Remember what happened last time. Dick it doesn't make it right." Richard says nothing he only sighs.

I jerk my head up what happened last time that was so horrible? How and why does he know I am Starfire? "What happened?" I asked.

"I'll leave Dick to tell you." Bruce said. "Kori I think its best that you stay here until the baby is born, your in danger if this gets out-"

I cock a brow "what makes you think I am in danger?" I ask.

"After what Dick explained to me today." He says. I sigh yes the kiss, that cold hard kiss that sent shivers down my spine not in a good way it scared me that a creepy pervert like him was out there like that. "Dick will head back to Blüdhaven a little after new years, you will stay here under my and Damian protection."

I look at him. "Don't tell me your all heroes? This family is made up of heroes? The butler as well?" I say throwing my hands in the air annoyed.

Bruce said nothing only cocking a brow before pointing to Tim "RedRobin from New York." Tim smiled cheekily. Then pointing to Damian "the new Robin." Damian just stuck his nose in the air. Then to Richard "Nightwing from Blüdhaven." Richard nodded. Then Bruce pointed to himself "Batman."

"I-I" I shuddered over my words there was Batman, fucking Batman one of the greatest heroes of all time and I sat speechless. Richard was Robin before how could I not put the pieces together? I facepalmed myself.

"Kori are you okay?" Richard asked looking at me with a confused look.

I nod "does this mean since this baby is Greyson blood will she be a hero as well?" I ask looking at Richard.

"I don't know its her choice." He says.

After all I heard from my previous experiences from being a hero it completely fucked up my life losing my memory, putting Richard's life on hold for me, all of the money, hospital bills he paid I choke out "no."

"What Kori?" He says.

"No she can't be a hero!" I shout at him.

"Why the hell not?" He shouts back.

"Because my life was fucked up because of this stupid hero persona!" I scream back. "I won't subdue my daughter to this fucked up life!" I lift my burnt hand to the back of my head turning around to show my stitches "is this right Richard?" I ask then turn back around "is it fucking right to put her through that?!" I scream.

"Shes not just yours Kori shes mine too." He shouts back. "Your can't decide her fucking life before she's even born!"

"She will not live like us! No villains! No stupid secret identity! I don't want her to know any of it and personally I rather forget your fucking Nightwing!" I scream. "Would you really want her to live in fear? Or even worse have one of us die before she's even a fucking teenager?"

He just store me down, as I did to him. We didn't let up.

I hear a loud bang on the large table we break our eye contact to see Bruce he looked annoyed "enough!" He said loudly I flinched. Alfred walked in with our plates, time for dinner I think to myself I really am not hungry anymore I sigh poking at my dinner.

Dinner felt like it went forever the tension that was between Richard and myself was thick, we just made up again how could we fight again so quickly? Were we not as compatible as him and Starfire? Did he remain Starfire's and not mine? I sigh I could really use a friend right now so I decide to try and fly, Rachel wouldn't mind if I went to New York to find her? I sigh there is way to much going on, to much stress what is something happens to the baby because of this stress?

I start heading out of the dining hall to go to the roof when I hear a dark "Kori can we talk?" He ask I turn around to see Bruce I nod. "Follow me." He says putting a hand on my back like a father would to his daughter when she was in trouble he started leading me to I think his office.

We didn't go to his office instead he took me to a lair, where the fuck were we going? He did something freaky with his fingers and all of a sudden the ground moved from under us I gripped on him for dear life I didn't know what the fuck to think.

We went down I looked around this can't be can it I looked in armament he took me to the Batcave?

He stepped off the platform, he looked at me flicking his head for me to follow him I follow him slowly. I really wasn't sure why we were here. So I ask "what did you want to talk to me about Mr Wayne?" He took a seat in front of what looked like a huge computer the bat-puter perhaps? He gestured his fingers, flickering for me to come closer so I did. I looked at him, typing away on the computer. Click, clack over and over again I sighed. Then he finally spoke.

"By now you must know two out of three boys aren't biologically mine." he said looking at me I nodded "Dick's parents were murdered, Tim had no where else to go." He continued turning back to his computer.

"Wh-what is this about?" I speak only above a whisper.

He looks at me "they weren't heroes Kori, they were never made to be heroes. They lost their parents and they weren't even heroes, no villains, no secrets just normal boys who took on a higher purpose." I look at him with a puzzled look. "I know your scared but it won't help Dick or your child being scared."

I gulp "what happened to Richard's parents Sir?"

"Its not my place to say or tell you. But Kori you need to make a choice now." He says.

"What choice?" I ask a bit frightened.

"Go back to Blüdhaven and continue your studies while your pregnant, leave Dick to worry about you or stay here for a few months let me teach you to fight become a hero again like before but under a new persona." He says.

I look at him and think. I bite my lip "if I became a hero again what would you teach me?"

I looked at him questioning my answer a lot when I saw his lips turn in to a smile? No he was Batman he never smiled "welcome to the Bat program." He said.

o0o0o0o0o

He said nothing more then that just dismissing me I found it a relief in a way I need Rachel or at least some fresh air I think to myself. I sulk my way down some stairs leading to the front door. So lets recap the last few hours Richard hates my ideals, Bruce is taking me under his Bat wing and Damian is a little shit head. I open the door it was twelve at night but I didn't care at this point I would welcome Slade to come and kidnap me.

I shiver I forgot my fucking coat real smart Kori I scowl myself I look around it was snowing a little I smile and blow the snow out the way, giggling. I look up to see a light on I see Richard at the window watching me I was still upset at him so I flip at him and walk off.

I walk out a bit further before taking a seat in the snow its calming, Christmas was only two days away what was I going to do? I hate holiday drama I think to myself. I sigh. I hear footsteps in the snow, and they are getting closer I turn around to find Rachel dressed in a pair of tights, hoodie over her small head and no shoes?

"What are you doing here?" I breath a sigh of relief.

"I heard your mental scream for a friend, so I teleported myself here." She said giving a small smile then she says "what is wrong?"

She takes a seat next to me as I tell her the events of the last few hours and how stressed I was "Rachel can you help me talk to Starfire I need to ask her some questions please?"

She nodded "we can make an attempt to reach it but it will be extremely painful for you Kori we'll be inside your body." She said.

I nodded "please Rachel I need help."

Rachel took my hands, she faced me leaning on her legs a bit she started chanting silently if that makes sense. I close my eyes I feel it. It feels like a lighting struck pulsed through my spine I whimper I can feel my skin burning. My eyes roll to the back of my head, I black out.

I wake its misty, cold, I can't see anything I yell out for someone, anyone I can only hear an eerie echo of my voice. It looked like a place I was once here before it was bright, towers surrounded one giant skyscraper it looked like an alien Kingdom. Was this a memory of my alien home planet? I decide to start walking its muddy, I can feel the mud on my toes wait my toes I look down I was naked? "Fuck." I whisper to myself. I look around the scene transferred to memories of Jump City I am standing here naked I cover myself as a memory plays.

I stand right in the middle of it.

_Its a sunny day, children playing, kites flying, birds chirping a beautiful melody but my day is soured by my friends fighting so I speak up "I suggest we order a pizza with pickles, bananas and mint frosting." they all look at me in a confused sense. _

_Robin leans over and speaks "uh Star not everything on the menu is a pizza topping." He says I put my hand behind my hand and smile in embarrassment as the start fighting again. _

I look at them "can you see me?" I say waving at them.

_Within minutes to my horror we see a bus heading for a pram "Titans Go!" _

I blush as Robin just jumps through me. I turn around to find the memory vanished I look and panic what do I do? I can't, I don't know where I am as Starfire's memories past and I am transported as the scene transforms again to a pink room with a circle bed I see a young red head scribbling in a note book she looks no older then sixteen at most, I kick a small silk worm it whimpers the girl turns around her smile turns in to a frown and says...

"I was wondering when you would come."

"Starfire?" I ask walking towards her, she sits up happily nodding "how? where are we?"

She giggled "in our head. You wished to talk Kori?" She asks. I nod "what would you like to know?" She said patting the bed I went to sit next to her.

"Its nice to meet you Starfire, Richard is crazy about you." I say looking down.

She kicks her legs up "Richard is yours, not mine." I cock a brow at her "Before the accident Richard never took off his mask, Robin was the one I loved not Nightwing or Richard." She smiled.

"Oh." I say.

She looked up at the ceiling "I congratulate you on your pregnancy I always wished I would be the one to have Robin's child."

"Thanks." I say why was this so I don't know how to describe it? "Can you tell me a little more about the accident?" She shook her head. "Okay powers? How can I use them?"

She smiled, beamed actually "well flight is caused by joy."

_"You must think joyful thoughts Raven." _I smiled remembering"I know. Did you send my that memory?"

She nodded "our strength is awaken by victory." I nod "our Starbolts and Laser vision are righteous fury. You must feel it."

"Righteous fury? Where did I hear that from?" I say trying to remember. It sounded so familiar.

Starfire got up, lifting a hand maneuvering it like she was fast forwarding through my memories or locked memories she came up with one that gave me chills.

_I want to run but I can't move I need to help my Saviour but how? I start thinking uh ha the police, I take out my phone and call 911. _

_"Hello 911, state your emergency." _

_"Kori don't!" He says I look at him in shock "listen to me you can do this think righteous fury!" _

She said barely above a whisper "that was Slade he was trying to drain us to murder us but I stopped you before we died."

I shook my head "but how?" I looked at her in shock.

"Richard. Or Robin ever since he broke his word about being Slade's apprentice he has been after us or him to get back at him for the hate, the pain we caused him." She said. "if we die I do not know what Richard will do."

I looked at her "what did we do that was so bad?"

"We took the loyalties away from his only daughter Rose when she became a Titan, Slade vowed he would get revenge." She said.

"What?" I say.

She backed away "I am sorry I have said to much." She said backing away before I see a light it calls me I follow it but before I do she grabs my fingers enlacing them with mine and says "Remember Richard or Nightwing are yours not mine." She smiled.

I nod she let go. I go towards the light.

"Kori wake up!" I hear a voice my eyes flutter open I see Richard. He has a concerned look that goes away that gets replaced by a small smile. "Are you okay?" He asks.

I nod, my head is killing me I groan getting up, I look around to my shock Rachel was gone, no evidence to say she was here I hug myself its cold "may we go in Richard its cold and I need to talk with you."

He nods helping me up.

Richard took me in to the room we were sharing, I took a hot shower and had a small healthy snack before taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as he took me in for a hug "I saw Starfire." He takes me back giving me a confused or concerned look "she said that she will always remain with Robin but you or Nightwing are mine not hers." I say.

He said nothing only giving me a soft kiss, pulling me in to a warm bed and holding me protectively as I slept. I start to have dreams of my life before. Just two days until Christmas and counting.

Authors comments: Please enjoy no updates next week well maybe one I have a big commission to do so please don't ask me to update. I really hope I didn't make Bruce to out of character I mean hes a serious man but in some scenes he has a heart.

Thank you to TriniPrincess, I'm Not A Princess, TheGirlWithTheCurls10 and robstarfan723.


	10. Battle Scars

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line haha! **

My eyes flutter half open open as I feel a sudden cold Winterly breeze on my chest I whimper a little. I turn to my side I look to find Richard gone, the bed is still extremely warm he just must of left. I pull the blankets over my head, groaning. My eyes feel quite heavy after everything I have been through it is hard not to try and sleep a little longer.

My head peaks out of the blankets I look to find my phone I take a look it was three in the morning I lift my eye brow where would Richard go this time of morning?

Where did he go? I get out of bed, as my small footsteps are the only thing heard in our room. I walk over to the bathroom and knock on the door softly, I wait for response but there is none, I knock again, nothing I open the door he wasn't here. Okay now I feel a little worried. I go over to my suitcase, open it up and get out a heavy coat, the current temperature is below freezing. I put it on, do up the zipper and sneak out in to the Manor.

I poke my head out of the large dark brown door, I look down the corridor. It is very luminous, dark, not very well lit. I sneak out trying not to make a sound I decide after a little fight in my mind to go left I look around if Alfred was the only hired help he took care of this place extremely well, everything looks cultured in a sense the colour of paint on the walls, paintings of Wayne generations from before, the ceiling had dimly lit, light bulbs every five to seven metres or so. The beautiful, natural wooden floors were lovely to look at but no so nice when walking on with no shoes it created a bit of a draft throughout the Manor.

And the genius that I am I forgot my shoes.

I walk down the corridor trying to be stealthily I honestly don't know if I would get in trouble or not for sneaking around were Batman operates. I continue walking trying to keep my mind off of possible scenarios of what could go wrong.

I hear something around a corner, a small bang perhaps? I gulp as I take my first few steps towards the sound I stay close to the wall. I step lightly, I breath quitely through my mouth I get to the corner should I take the chance looking to see what was going on? Or go quitely back to my room and wait it out.

"Kori, I know your there. You are a guest you don't need to sneak around like that." I hear, I gulp as the voice gets louder as the sentence is being said I look around the corner to find Bruce.

I smile sheepishly "hello Mr Wayne." I say barely above a whisper.

"Call my Bruce." He says as I nod "what are you doing out at this time?" He asks raising a brow.

I get off of the wall it was cold I think to myself "I was looking for Richard he wasn't in bed Bruce. Do you know where he is?" I ask.

He takes me by my back and leads me back to my room, "he has gone a patrol with RedRobin he'll be back in a few hours."

I lift a brow "a patrol Christmas eve is tomorrow-" I start.

"Its one of the highest crime rates of the year." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Christmas, people have been saving up all year for it Kori. Its the perfect time to rob people blind." He says as we continue walking.

"Oh." I say "did you just come back from a patrol?" He says nothing only nods "did Damian go?" Once again he nods. So everyone but Alfred and myself are heroes? I ask "can I go on a patrol tomorrow please Bruce?"

"Kori." He sighs "I don't think it would be a good idea. Your not trained to go on a patrol what would you do if we ran in to someone dangerous like the Poison Ivy, The Scarecrow or worst The Joker?"

"But I was just hoping to sit it out and watch." I say sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head, looking the other way.

"Okay." He simply states.

"What?" I look up at him shocked.

"Tomorrow I will send you on an early patrol with Damian or Tim. From five to eight." He says.

"Isn't five a bit early?" I ask, lifting a brow.

"Yes. But its early enough for you. I won't make the same mistake twice." He says in a bit of a depressing tone. The same mistake twice? What did he mean by that? Do I dare ask? No I shouldn't it seems personal and I didn't want to upset him. "I'll tell the boys, we will get you something to wear tomorrow." He says dismissing me to in mine and Richards room.

He closes the door, its drafty, cold as much as I love the cold it feels like an unwelcoming environment. I sigh taking off my coat I wince as the cold winter air hits my bare arms I sigh throwing it on the floor. I walk over to the window and pull back the giant curtains and whisper to myself "please be safe Richard. Come back soon."

I take a seat on the window ledge and look out at the garden its beautiful, I sigh and close my eyes.

o0o0o0o0o

I open my eyes to find myself tucked in tightly to bed its warm, welcoming I love it, I look around still no Richard I sigh in disappointment. I wonder to myself how I got here, I tap my chin and think trying to remember last night I remember Bruce, falling asleep at the window but that is about it. I sigh again pulling the covers over my head.

Wait I poke my head out of the sheets, and look over to the window I notice for the first time in about three weeks I see sunlight a welcomed smile graces my face as I get out of bed in a rush and fling open the curtains to welcome in the sun. I sigh closing my eyes the warmth of the sunlight feels so beautiful on my skin I welcome it. It feels like my body is recharging a new day is here and I intend to live it to the fullest!

Out of nowhere I hear the shower start I lift my brow and a sneaky smile spreads across my face maybe, just maybe. I untie the drawstrings on my sweatpants, take off my tank top and panties and decide to sneak in I open the door I bite my lip would this be okay? I take a deep, long breath in I step in closing the door, make my way over to the shower, I slide the door and I get in.

"Kori? What the fuck?" Richard yells.

I blush "I'm sorry I thought it would be a nice surprise plus I need help Richard." I say in a hushed tone.

Richard lifts a brow "what do you need help with?"

I bite my bottom lip "my hair needs to be washed with my burnt hand I haven't been able to wash it properly. It is starting to smell." I say looking down trying to stay innocent.

He chuckles a little "its not fault for having so much hair Kori." I see his eyes fall to my breast.

I cross my arms over my breast annoyed "you're the one saying I should never cut it Richard Greyson, 'oh your hair is what attracted to me to you in the first place'." I say in my best Richard voice I could muster.

Richard took my hair and gave it a polite kiss "I love your hair Kori." He says I blush, it must be the steam I feel my cheeks get warm quickly as I get flustered. He takes me in for a hug, I blush hes body starts to protectively entangle itself with mine it feels lovely, safe, warm, welcoming.

I rub my head in to his chest he breaths in sharply I take my head off for a moment to my horror I can't believe what I'm seeing his chest and ribs are deeply bruised the mix of red and purple well more like a light black in contrast with his skin it looked liked it hurt a lot. I bite my lip should I ask? No I shouldn't I beak his hold to take a closer look at the scars I go in for a closer inspection I trace the bruises softly with my fingers, I can feel they are tender and swollen with that I take off my fingers but I continue looking to find more scars from over the years small ones healed but it made me a bit upset thinking of all the pain they caused.

I felt Richard's fingers on my chin as he lifted my head up to his eyes and said "its only bruised ribs Kori I will be fine." He smiles.

I nod no wonder he was in the shower he was helping his body heal, the therapeutic benefits of hot water it relaxed the muscles. So I asked "did you want me to leave? So you can be left alone to relax?" Richard just smiled, I gulped and started to leave when he grabbed me I gave a small 'epp'.

"You misread the smile Kori." He said hugging me from behind, I smiled in response I lifted my arms over my head and rubbed his neck. His hands traveled down to my stomach and rubbed it. Our baby I think.

"Richard?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He replies spinning me around.

"Have you thought of any baby names?" I ask blushing.

"Mary." He says. "After my Mother." He says leaning down to kiss my stomach.

"Nice name." I say running my fingers through his hair. "I know it will suit her."

He smiles and kisses my stomach again "I can't wait to meet you. Starfire always wanted it to be finished with 'i' in repect for Tamaran" He says.

I smile "I like it."

At that moment I melted at the sweetness of this moment I honestly thought things like this only happened in the movies with couples. Today was so unexpended, cheerful not like the past week I think I am finally accepting everything that has happened, accepting my new responsibilities being a hero, girlfriend, a mother I accept my new life.

Richard got up turning my around, I lifted a brow what was doing I opened my mouth to ask instead I squeaked when I felt something cold dribble on my head it was cold then I realised he was actually washing my hair? I giggled as I felt his hands starting to latter in the shampoo. I could feel myself whimper a little as his fingers work through magic through my long hair.

Bubble filled suds soon fill my hair. A bubble falls from my head, I see it as it lands in to my hands I blow it away in giggle fits.

"Now rinse." He says I move in under the running water and rinse he helps me I purr a little. He chuckles at me and says "do we need to repeat?" I shake my head. "What about your body do you need help with that?" He asks cheekily.

I look down and shake my head but whisper "if you want you can help." I say blushing.

Richard smiles and says "its okay we don't need to do anything your uncomfortable with Kori we said we would work things out and take things slow." He says hugging me.

I bite my lip and say "would you mind if I got out?" I lifted my fingers "I am starting to get pruny." I giggle.

He turns around, turning off the water he slides the door open and gets out. As corny as it sounds he offered me his hand I rolled my eyes giving him my hand. He helps me out handing me a towel I wrap myself up and my feet pitter, patter out of the bathroom. I went to close the curtains to get dressed, its a bit depressing that the sunlight can't be welcomed on my body, but to tell the truth I never had a problem with people seeing my body it was just Richard and the rest of the worlds laws that a problem with it.

I hear Richard come out I blush at what hes wearing-only a towel I sigh at the bruises on his body it must hurt a lot. He comes over to me and sweeps me up, giving me a soft kiss. I wrap my arms around him.

He puts me down and I go to my suit case I wonder if I should ask him I pull out a long sleeved shirt, jeans and underwear. I turn around and quickly cover my eyes why am I blushing so hard? I've seen him naked before we've even had sex before why am I so flustered?

I take off my towel, drying myself off I peak over my shoulder to see him already dress, gee that was fast I raise a brow when I realise he is checking me out I playfully wiggle my ass at him he chuckles at me. "Is this funny?" I ask.

"No, just enjoying the view." He says that causes me blush even more. I drop my towel and star getting dressed as he watches me.

After I finally dress myself I take a seat on our bed I need to ask him now. "Richard can you come here please?" I ask.

He comes to sit next to me and takes a seat before wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "What is wrong Kori?" He asks.

I bite my lip "when I saw Starfire she said that Slade was after me because of his daughter Rose can you tell me what happened?"

He sighs, taking his arm away and rubbing his neck with his hand. "I guess you deserve to know the truth." He mumbles.

"Richard what is going on?" I ask.

"Not long after your eighteenth birthday Kori, our first time we ran in to a white haired girl about the age of fifteen she was drugged and disoriented attacking Jump city." He starts. "We defended her easily in her state, we took her back to Titan's tower and did some test we were shocked to find these power drugs in her system. It chemically gave her strength, speed mixed with her skills it wasn't a pretty sight. Rose sat in a coma for about five to six days. When she finally woke she was kind of sweet. She explained to us she was the daughter of Slade and he forcibly drugged her many times in the past." He said.

"How could anyone do that to their own daughter?" I say.

"I don't know. Anyway she came under our protection she stayed in the tower for some reason she took a real liking to me. She became attached and clingy always asking me to train her so I took her under my wing. I taught her heroism, rights and laws she was grateful. She developed a crush on me." He said. I scowl a little he lifted a brow "Starfire was the same she got a little jealous but she never said anything, she just put on a happy smile when ever we had time alone Rose would come between us. One day when Rose and I were training, when I won again for the forth time she asked to take a break and we did."

"Then what?" I ask.

"She said she loved me and kissed me just as Starfire came in." He sighed "I remember the look on her face so broken she was speechless, she ran." I gave him a glare he quickly added "it was a one sided crush Kori I would never cheat on you."

"And what about all those girls?" I say.

"You didn't remember would you let me finish?" He says I nod. "She ran out of the tower after yelling at me in Tamarain. With her emotions so crushed she lost use of her powers so Slade got to her. Two days you were gone I honestly don't know what went on but when he finally found his base she was on the floor naked, bruised, drugged and had several needle wounds."

"When she woke, Kori Anders was born. She didn't remember anything so I took it upon myself to take care of you the day Kori was born, Nightwing was as well. Rose now lives in New York under the new Teen Titans." He finishes.

**Authors comments: Please enjoy all the fluff! I wanted less swearing in this chapter, half way through this story it is almost finished. Because of you is on my mind again and as soon as this story is finished I will be working on it. **

**I just came back from the comic book store today picking up my new 52 zero issues not happy DC why did you change Terra's and Gar's origins huh? But the Batman and Robin issue was good I love Damian he is so adorable! Anyway... **

**Thank you to TriniPrincess, I'm Not A Princess, jaqui101, robstarfan723, XXHotSparklesXX and grandshadowseal. **

**Please review! **


	11. Remind me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line haha! **

Richard and I sat there in silence what was there to say?

My mind was on the days he would care for me telling me everyday he was sorry and that this shouldn't of happened. I remember as time went by we drifted apart when I applied for collage he went off and started sleeping around, maybe it was a sign I didn't need him anymore when I was able to care for myself. But when I started venturing out by myself he didn't take long until he followed about a week in to collage he signed up as well in a different class Engineering actually he still slept around he never took classes seriously, I put out an ad for a roommate he answered it. We fought a lot of those first weeks I was annoyed at his protectiveness I just wanted to be independent but now I understand.

I lifted my ass by my hands and moved over next to him and hugged him "you didn't need to say sorry." I whisper I could feel the tears come along. He just wanted to protect me. He pushed me away saying nothing, he got up out of bed and headed for the door I could tell his mood turned foul, normally I wouldn't say anything but I needed to.

He started turning the knob.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Richard Greyson. Not after what you just told me" I say in an authoritative tone.

He just let go not turning around I bite my lip "what?" He snapped.

"Y-you can't just tell me that and not expect me to react." I say calmly.

"So great! You blame me." He says annoyed picking up my discarded cloths from before and throwing them at the wall. "Its just like the other Titans over again."

"I never blamed you I said you didn't need to say sorry it was an accident. Sure I lost my memory, by going by the way you found me I was properly rap-"

"Don't say it." He interfered.

"Raped, violated what ever you want to call it you can't deny if it is a fact Richard. I said it was all an accident we found our way together then but we are together now? Aren't we? I don't care about the past!" I say I can feel them fall, my lip trembles.

"Well I do." He yells.

I cry "the past is the past you can't change it." I take a deep breath in my sobs were making it a bit hard to breath. Richard's face just turned an unnatural angry face he just headed for the door again.

My eyes went wide he was leaving I bite my lip I hate looking weak he would just leave and I would be here alone again. I really didn't want to be could I be selfish and ask him to stay I shouldn't. I lower my head in defeat when I quietly say, hoping he would hear "please do not leave me alone, I can not handle being alone right now Robin." I gasp.

He turned around "what did you say?" I bite my lip and look away, he comes up to me, grabs my shoulders and shakes me a little. "Kori what did you say?"

"I can not handle being alone right now Robin. Please Robin." I say as my eyes go wide that didn't sound like me, more innocent, sweet was Starfire trying to help me?

"Its Dick." He says letting go heading for the door again.

"Richard please." I cry. Starfire couldn't help.

"That is Dick to you!" He yells before opening the door and slamming it. The bang was so loud it was heard through out the Manor.

It took a moment for me to register what happened I stupidly ran after him, opening the door I looked both ways and he was gone so I closed the door again, turning around leaning on it I started to cry louder. How could he leave me like this? My eyes burn as each one comes out to greet my cheek. I can feel my knees tremble I collapse on to the ground my hand punches the floor hard on the hard, wooden floor my hand stings with the aftermath I continue crying. My chest feels tight, my eyes hurt, I can feel a slight fever but I don't care I clutch on to my knees and start rocking back and forth. I can't believe how weak I've become.

I bite my lip "stop crying Kori, stop crying you deserve better." I hear that chilling voice, out of the shadows out came Slade.

My eyes widen I pick myself up and put myself in to a fighting stance I will not lose this fight. "What the fuck do you want?!" I hiss.

"Not to fight." He says "just to offer you your old job back." He chuckles.

"What do you mean?" I ask never taking down my guard, or my eyes off of him.

He walks closer "after Dick broke our hearts-"

"You had a heart. I find that hard to believe." I say, glaring at him.

"He took away my beautiful daughter." He says.

"You fucking drugged her, what kind of father does that? What kind of love is that." I say sarcastically.

"He took her away from me. On that night you agreed to become my apprentice. You didn't want to remember so you asked me to take the memories away so I did."

"How?" I ask.

"I drugged you, gave you freedom, you agreed to become mine if I took away the pain." He says.

"Oh yeah what fucking freedom. I am trapped in the shadow of Starfire! Can't you just leave me alone, I'm Kori not Starfire. Kori Anders is not a hero!" I shout in hopes of someone would hear.

He comes closer, I back away biting my lip "stay away!" I hiss. He doesn't stop only he steps are the only thing heard until the door flings open. My eyes widen Tim and Damain are here. Where is Richard? I think to myself, I bite my lip and whisper "please help."

Damian scowls as Tim smiles opening his mouth "Bruce we found her and she has company." He says, at that moment Bruce comes in and see us. He sees my fear.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce says walking in casually. Shade seems distracted I take a chance to run to Tim and Damain how much more weak can I get? I cower behind them both.

"Just following up on a contract." Shade says coolly "now if you don't mind I would like to get the girl and go." He says remain in his stance.

I tremble "why did you do it Starfire?" I whisper.

Bruce just walks to him, he towered over him "get out." He says sternly. I whimper holding on to my stomach.

"Right." He says "but I will get the girl and the baby to." He says

Bruce just waits he nods then I feel a sudden breeze Tim and Damain go after Shade, he doesn't put up much of a fight well Shade didn't fight at all. He says nothing, he gets taken what did he hope to accomplish being here? Being caught?

They lead him out I stand there unable to accept what just went on, and hour passed it felt like four Shade was taken away, I had to give a statement to police, Richard was still gone. What was happening?

o0o0o0o0o

Why is my life so messed up, five has passed Bruce didn't want me to go on patrol with the emotional state I was in. I am currently sitting on Batman's chair in front of his Batputer, they are here the four heroes that protect Gotham at this time. I bring my knees to my chin and rest it on them I sigh.

Bruce rang Richard and he raced back here within a heartbeat, thou we haven't talked yet. I look over down at my toes and start playing with them, it wasn't my business to know what these heroes were talking about.

"Kori come here." Batman says. I sigh, put on my flats and walk over to them it was a bit intimidating, sure I had ate with them but not they were in their suits the looked so serious. My feet lightly patter on the metal floors I try and not make to much noise I didn't succeed I take a place away from Nightwing, I stand inbetween RedRobin and the 4th Robin.

I rub my shoulder nervously "Y-yes Batman." I muster.

Even under the mask I can see him lift a brow "just because we're in uniform Kori we're still the same people." He says I look down and nod. "Shade has been taken to Arkham Asylum temporally until-"

"Wait he isn't staying there?" I look at him shocked.

"No he originated from Jump City so he will be awaiting to go to trail there he will be taken on Boxing Day." He says.

"B-b-but your the Batman, Bruce Wayne isn't there anyway you can influence-" I start crying.

"Kori, we can't." He says sternly.

I nod and say "excuse me."

Before running off, out of the Batcave I needed out of there but not before I hear "Nightwing go up and protect her."

I shake my head I wasn't ready for this. I walk up to my room quickly, more like jogging maybe I could leave without them noticing I make my way there I get faster and faster I whisper to myself "I need to get the fuck out of here." And at that moment out of nowhere my path is blocked by non other then Nightwing. I squeak before I stop, my balance gets thrown off I start falling back he just smiles and catches my hand. I blush and shake my head "I would of rather of fell Dick." I say. He rolls his eyes under the mask and lifts me up, and he decides to be cheeky he flips me over his shoulder I sigh I don't bother fighting I know his grip will just get tighter.

He carries me to our room and throws me on to the bed. I blush before he has any chance to try anything I get up and cross my arms to show my annoyance.

"Turn around I need to change." He says.

I shake my head "you go away and get changed somewhere else." I hiss. Richard takes of his mask and starts taking off his cloths I blush, covering my eyes how could he do this to me "what are you doing?" I ask.

"Its my room to Kori I'm allowed to get dressed in here." He teases I peak I can't help it he see me "enjoying the view?" I cover my eyes and shake my head.

"H-how can you be so okay after today? You left me with him Dick." I say, my eyes still covered, I can feel more tears.

I can hear his footsteps coming closer, please just go past me to get some new cloths I think to myself, he doesn't he removes my hands from my face by taking them in his I keep my eyes closed I am to flustered and embarrassed to open them just incase he didn't have any cloths on. "Kori look at me." He say I keep them closed, shaking my head "Kori its okay." I feel his hands caresses my check I open them his chest was bare but still in those tights. I start giggling to myself he whips the tears away.

"Kori." I look at him "don't call me Dick again got that?" He says I nod once again giggling. He kisses my forehead "sorry about before I thought it would be the Titan's all over again." He says.

"What happened Richard?" I ask looking up at him then at his tights and I don't just giggle I laugh.

"Let me change out of these then we'll talk." I nod grabbing a pillow and covering my face, I sniff the pillow I blush it smells like him. "Alright Kori you can look." He chuckles. I take down the pillow to see him dressed in a pair of sweats and a shirt. Richard comes over and jumps on to the bed, I sequel as the after blow of the impact of his body to the bed made me lose my balance and fall on to my back I was laughing so much. He took a chance to get on me pinning me down I was giggling like mad I couldn't help it. He went to kiss me on the lips I moved so he did my cheek. He cocked a brow and decided for the fun of it to tickle me, thus he does.

My heart flutters, I'm so happy but we need to talk I bite my lip and laugh "Richard please stop we must talk." I say, holding my sides oh my it hurt.

He sighs and gets off of me and sits on the side of the bed this looks familiar doesn't it? "The rest of the Titan's reviewed the tape in the gym and they blamed what happened to you on me." I crawled over to him "so we targeted we should split, Vic wanted to take you under his care see if we could make you Starfire again but Rachel said it would be cruel so we degreed since it was my fault I would take you to Gotham with me for two years and care for you." He says.

I snuggle up next to Richard and say "it wasn't your fault. Shade is mentally unstable." He just sighs putting his arms around me protectively like never before. I bite my lip I know he is upset perhaps I should tell him then I decide "lets play a game." I say stretching on to his lap cuddling his waist.

He cocks a brow "what kind of game."

"If you can guess what I got your for Christmas you can have it early. Tonight in fact." I giggle.

"Is it worth it?" He asks.

I giggle "its not worth waiting for." I tease.

Richard taps his chin "do I get a clue."

I smile and nod "it involves something with a bare ass, lace and its green." I tease turning around.

Richard laughed "ewwww." He says I lift my head shocked "you brang BB here to dance for me in a lace thong."

I laugh "Nope, you only get on guess you lose." I giggle

He scoops me up and kisses my lips before murmuring "I think I can wait until tomorrow."

**Authors comments: Please enjoy I hope to get a one shot up later this week called not telling! But anyway nothing to report on expect someone PM'ed my about last chapter I made some comic reference first one Mar'i Greyson-real DC character from the 1993 Kingdom Come series, Kori died when she was in her teens. Other was Rose Wilson in the story line New Ravager, Shade put Rose in Nightwing's care after he gave up on being a hero she did develop a crush on him but secretly Nightwing teaches her heroism-good series look it up! **

**Oh and Shade is not over by a long shot! **

**Anyway thank you to TriniPrincess and robstarfan723 I love you two! **


	12. White Horse

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line haha! **

**Warning this fic is rated M for a reason. **

_It is late in the afternoon, it is twilight the mix of the upbeat orange afternoon, with the beautifully calming midnight blue was the sign I should be heading back to the tower I cry silently to he wishes to be with Rose then I shall expect that he was never meant to be mine I sigh as I look up at the emerging stars of the night. I bring my knees to my chest, leaning my chin on them. I was glad no one could see me up here being so emotional, weak. Rutha. _

_I sit on the largest building in Jump City, Wayne Enterprises for one to have so much he seemed lucky. I seemed to have nothing much now my love life is in ruins why could he just not break up with me that would be been the honorable thing to do instead of leading me on, I would go back to Tameran but after I gave Galfore the crown I forfeited any rights to go back so it seemed I had no where else to go expect back to Titans tower. _

_I sigh slowly getting up, "you know you don't have to put with this Koriand'r." I hear that voice it was his fault I was feeling like this I turn around my fists clutched together I could feel a little blood drip out of my hands from my nails digging in to my hands. My vision goes green I feel righteous fury, or more so anger. "Calm down I am not here to fight." He says. _

_"Then what do you want Shade?" I hiss spiting his name, my guard was still up. _

_"To offer you a deal." He says getting out a small remote. _

_I lost my anger the last time he and Robin made a deal it would be the end of the Titans and I could not do that to him like he did. So I say "what kind of deal?" _

_"Become my apprentice and I can make all of this go away." He says smugly. _

_I narrow my eyes at him "what makes you think I am so stupid as to join you." I say. _

_"Because see this." He says holding up the remote I nod. "Currently inside of Rose's eye their is a bomb made of Kryptonite, that if triggered will blow up Titans tower on my command." _

_My eyes go wide. _

_"And before you say anything, my beautiful daughter doesn't know about this she's completely innocent." He says "and if you go and tell any of the other Titans I will blow up the tower anyway so its a win, win for me no matter how you look at it." _

_I tremble back "y-you're lying Shade." I say in denial. _

_"Do you really want to take the risk? Break Robin's heart with his new found love." He says, rubbing in the fresh wounds that infected my heart. _

_I bite my lip "what must I do?" _

_"Follow me." He says extending his hand for me to follow him. _

_He then pushes me to a wall I struggle unable to get free, he covers my mouth as my eyes go wide a needle oh X'hal I mentally scream as he plunges it in to my skin. Everything is starting to go blurred, he lets me go I stumble around on the roof, my head comes in contact with the roof. _

_I black out. _

I wake slowly, breaking out of my I mean Starfire's memories they have been coming all night, I have about six new memories a lot of them just general things, mostly about video games, pizza, mustard and a little silk worm named Silkie he was adorable I wonder if he was still around. I raise up slowly, not moving must I didn't want to wake Richard I look over at my phone to see its about six in the morning I gasp a little this is the earliest I have been up in a lot time. I start to wiggle myself out of his arms, it doesn't work he only tightens his grip around my stomach and waist while mumbling.

I blow some of my bed hair out of my face with Richard's obsessive need to protect me he didn't give me time to do my hair, push on top of what happened yesterday with Shale I really just wanted Christmas to come. Oh wait its here my hands go down to my still flat stomach and whisper to Mar'i "Merry Christmas." I giggle as Richard wakes, he tossed and turned until his eyes flew open. "Good morning" I say smiling. Richard yawns, letting me go finally I think to myself I quickly run off of the bed to run to bathroom to relieve myself.

After about a minute or so I come out of the bathroom only to find Richard gone, I slowly but surely come out and get caught off guard when Richard was hiding beside the door, he quickly grabbed me, pinning me to the door frame I stood there blushing. He kissed my nose "you've been every naughty." He says.

I lift a brow "how have I been naughty Richard?" I ask.

"You ran off to the bathroom so quickly I didn't get my morning kisses." He smirks. "And you woke me up early."

He goes in for a kiss on the lips, I stick my head up so he hits the skin under my chin instead, bad idea. He decides to leave me there in that position as he kisses my neck softly I blush I can feel a growing heat between my legs I mean its okay right? Today was the day I was going to give him sex as a gift for Christmas but I couldn't do it this early. I bite my lip my stomach rumbles, he stops giving me a look "really now?" I smile and nod, he laughs letting me go "get some shoes or something on and we'll go down and get some breakfast." He says. I sigh a little saved by my stomach.

It would give me time to perk myself up and get ready.

I run over to the bed and grab my suitcase from under it, I take out a pair of baby pink flats and slip them on under my sweatpants, Richard does the same but instead putting on a pair of male boots I giggle watching him. Richard looks over at me, I quickly turn around hoping he didn't see me. I think I am safe when he yanks me up from the bed and holds me "Merry Christmas." He smiles leading me to the kitchen.

After a few days of being here I knew basically where mine and Richard's room was, the library, Batcave, Bruce's study but I kept getting lost trying to find the dining room, kitchen and other important places like so. I skipped merrily behind him I was happy, content with everything Slade was locked up, I was by Richard's side and I was have a baby!

We get to the stairs on the way I bite my lip and wonder if I could? I take my hand out of Richard's he looks back at me since no one was up I could? Couldn't I? I get up on the hand railing, my ass facing down, I clutched on until I was comfortable then I let go. Giggling while sliding down I let out a small scream of enjoyment.

I get to the bottom and fall on my ass, but it was worth it. I see Richard run down the stairs to see if I am okay. He helps me up, cocking a brow in the process I smile sheepishly at him as my stomach rumbles again. He chuckles rolling his eyes taking me to get something to eat.

We finally make it "so what do you want to eat Kori?" He asks "I can make us something."

I tap my chin "bacon and eggs?"

He doesn't look pleased "Kori, diet, baby remember?"

"You said one piece of unhealthy junk food a week but you never said what. You did this to me." I tease crossing my arms, going for the fridge.

He sneaks up behind me and says "but its the best damn thing that has happened to the both of us in a long time Kori." Kissing my cheek I nod its true. "But since we are I get to cook, when you do its more like uncooked bacon and runny ass eyes."

"Haha very funny I forgot how to laugh." I say rolling my eyes.

"Uh you just did." He teased.

I hand him some bacon and eggs "here cook, let me watch from the master." Words I would soon come to regret.

He was a fucking master! How could he not tell me he knew how to cook this good I would of made him stay at the dorm with me and cook instead of going out on all of those dates. This is the first time he cooked for me besides the pancakes.

o0o0o0o0o

Soon enough Alfred woke, followed by Bruce and Richard's brothers I honestly don't know what was happening I left as soon as they came out it didn't seam right if I crashed in on their gift exchanging so now where am I? I am currently sitting in Bruce's well stocked library.

I look around, I trace my finger along the books lets see I think to myself what to read about? Fictional? Facts? Fairytales? I stop when I find a book about Johannes Kepler a man from the fifteen hundreds a mathematician, astronomer and astrologer if it wasn't for his divine works I don't believe we would have the facts we have today about what is out there. I take the book and take a seat, curling up with my book and start reading. The book turned out to be a biography of him it amazed me about his life starting out as a math teacher then going on to the amazing things he did. He practically lead seventeenth century scientific revolution on the stars. I get lost in my thoughts Johannes Kepler I don't hear the door open.

"Why are you here Kori?" Asks a concerned Richard.

"Oh nothing." I say sheepishly, he rose a brow at me "okay I felt bad that I didn't have any gifts to give your family." I sigh.

Richard grabs me "c'mere." He says I follow as commanded. "I still have to give you, your gift." He smiled.

I blushed "but Richard you didn't have-" I start.

"Its Christmas Kori." He laughs.

"But being here is a gift." I smile as we continue walking.

He cocked a brow "With Damain?" I shrug. "Anyway your going to love your gift." He says with a smirk.

"What is it?" I ask stupidly.

"Not telling as soon as we get to our room we can exchange gifts." He says I blush to myself a lot luckily it was noon.

"Richard is Silkie still alive?" I ask as we get a bit quicker in our steps.

"Yeah, he lives with Gar. How'd you know that?" He asks.

"Starfire sent me a memory." I smile.

"Looks like she's happy for us." He says I nod smiling.

Before I know it we are back at out room, I smile biting my lip a little, I was nervous would I be good enough we haven't had sex since Mar'i was conceived. Richard goes to the bed, and goes to his bag "go and get ready." He says "I'm waiting for Gar to get in here and dance for me." I giggle shaking my head, I run to the bed grabbing my bag for him and run of the bathroom.

I close the door and I run my hand through my hair I was really, really nervous I don't know how to come down, I take a few deep breaths in and out I get changed in to a small green lacy thong nothing more. I put on a robe, pick up the bag and pitter, patter out to where he was waiting, sitting on the bed I smiled walking calmly over to him.

I take a seat over next to him "so who should start?" I ask.

"I will." He starts "but don't take it the wrong way promise?" I nod. Richard gets out a small box, opening it I peak inside to see a small silver band "I'm not proposing." He says. "We've only just gotten back together its a promise a promise ring actually to say I will ask you to marry me, but I'm no where near ready. I mean were having a baby together this young were both heroes well I'm a hero and your getting back to it, and collage-" He starts rambling.

I take him by the chin and look in to his eyes, "I understand, its okay I love it." I smile. "Anyway who needs the stress of a wedding when we have everything else." I tease.

He chuckles "yeah."

"Now put it on me please." I beg whispering, he gladly seems to take the small ring and put it on my finger I smile, looking at it it was plain, simple and it fit it perfectly. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, now wheres mine?" He teased. "Gar where are you?" He shouted. I stood up nervously I am guessing Richard saw "Kori you don't have to if you don't want to." He says.

I kiss him on the lips just something light, simple and innocent before I slip off my robe from my shoulders he stands as it drops to the floor. I wrap my arms around him and murmur against his lips "its alright I'm ready."

I get up on my toes as he pulls me up by my ass, I 'epp' to myself he let out a small chuckle. I wrap my legs around him as he carries us off to bed. He lays me on it, we quickly part for a moment as he takes off his shoes and joins me again laying himself between my legs I welcomed it. Our kisses were soft, slow, sensual I didn't care we took our time I adored it actually.

Not long after we started Richard took of his shirt, I traced he chest muscles with my fingers, he was firm, I bit my lip being able to touch him like this was glorious. I kissed every wound I could see the bruise and swelling went down I was relieved, I traced each healed scar, I came across one that worried me it looked like a bullet wound my face went down. I shook my head not worrying about it I captured his lips again I reached for his belt buckle and started to loosen it. After what seemed like an eternity I finally got his fly down, my hand accidently slips inside, I head him suppress a groan. "Sorry." I say sheepish.

"It was welcomed Kori." He chuckles taking my lips softly again. I start taking his jeans down he kisses my nose before leaving me to take them off I looked up and giggled. "What?"

"You have taken off practically all of your cloths and I haven't taken off a thing." I say leaning back down.

He gets back on the bed, leaning on top of me I looked down expecting a pair of boxer but there wasn't anything I blushed, closing my eyes I felt his hands go for my thong I happily let him take it. it drops to the edge of the bed and then kisses me once again. I can feel the heat grow between my legs has my lips get attacked by his, my hands wonders to his chest and I place them there, while his go to my breast and places them there, squeezing them.

"Please." I ask.

He nods in understanding.

Gentle kisses, soft caresses, murmuring encouragements, the pleasure this wasn't sex like a week ago it felt more like making love.

**Authors comments: So here we are, please don't hate me this feels so awkward but someone dared me to go out of my comfort zone so I did. See you all on the weekend! **

**Oh and a shout out to people in Australia, our govenment is messing with our art studies please look it up they will ruin it!**

**Thank you to TriniPrincess, grandshadowseal and Jack2495. **


	13. Numb

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line haha! **

**Warning I am so going to hell for the first few paragraphs of this chapter, sexual contain ahead. **

I honestly never knew making love could make a person feel so...so complete? It felt like a part of me which had been dead for years was alive again maybe what I was missing was accepting Starfire in my life, she was the missing part of me.

The pleasure was getting to be to much it, being in control, being able to pleasure us both like this from the little movements I was doing. Stroking against him like this, going at the slowest pace possible, enjoying every second of it. It was a bit of a slow, agonizing build up, time seemed to stand still. I place my hands on his chest as he placed his on my thighs, I bite my lip I knew he would want more, he wanted control so I let him. He started pushing me down faster on him, I whimpered ever so slightly as his hands worked their magic. It was beginning to be to much.

"Richard." I whimpered as my hands went to grip on his arms, my nails were digging in a little I really hope I wasn't hurting him.

"Its okay babe." He said coaxing me "if you feel like climaxing just roll with it." He breathed, going faster.

I nodded tilting my head back, I let out a small moan I could feel it, everything we had been doing the last half an hour leading up to this moment the sweat, small noises, the moans, the enjoyment I feel it coming.

My grip got tighter on his arms, I closed my eyes, wrinkling up my nose here it came, I let out a loud moan I climaxed, hard.

I was still feeling the sweet pleasure of finishing up when I felt Richard's grip get tighter, he started rocking me harder after a few more grids from me and a thrust or two to three he did as well. I felt him pull my thighs down, tight, close I shuddered at the pleasure.

I sat there, nothing needed to be said. We sat in the blissful silence, the only thing heard was our deep breaths, with the sunlight dripping through the curtains, the perfect orange light that reflected off of his features, muscles had me blushing.

I bit my lip before asking "How was it?"

Richard smiled getting up kissing my chin "best sex ever. You like to tease a lot." He chuckled.

I ran my fingers through his hair, giggling "how do I?"

"The pace you set was really intense." He said grouping my ass, his lips finding my neck as he started nipping at it.

"We can't we have the rest of the week Richard, we should go outside and enjoy this rare Winter weather." I say, groaning my fingers lace through his ebony locks.

"Well can't we just stay here?" He says continuing his assault on my body. I push him away, getting off the bed and running across the room. "So that is how you want to play it Kori." He said amused cocking a brow.

I said nothing only giggling.

I really hoped this would work, think positive thoughts Mar'i, the sunlight he got off the bed and came after me, "keep thinking don't panic" I whisper to myself. Suddenly the wooden floor is gone, I smile as I float to the roof. "You'll never get me Richard." I tease I couldn't control my powers but I was willing to try.

He just smiled, running to wall, using his quadriceps and hamstring muscles in union to preform an aerobatic manoeuvre, on one wall then running to the corner on another wall before preforming a flip and catching me I let out a squeal of enjoyment as we landed on the bed "after all of those years of dating Starfire I learnt a few tricks." He says amused. I blush, twiddling my fingers I felt a small tug on my stomach not a good one I wish he didn't bring her up now.

Knock. Knock we heard the door, "Miss Kori, Master Dick. The Master requests you both in his study as soon as possible." We hear Alfred through the door before his footsteps were once again heard walking away.

Richard groaned "come on Kori. Get dressed." He said helping me off the bed.

We got dressed, my hair needed to be redone quickly we ran down stairs I hope we didn't keep Bruce waiting to long. We were running down the stairs I was giggle fits, he was chuckling a lot it sounded more like giggles to me. I shouldn't tell him that thought he would feel the need to prove his maniless to me. Soon enough we get to the door, of the study we both quickly straighten up trying not to make it to oblivious that we had sex, no made love I smile at the thought.

"Come in." We hear on the other side of the door, I guess someone heard out footsteps, mine couldn't be that loud could they?

Richard opens it, I step in looking around to find Bruce behind his desk, Tim leaning up against the wall with a small smile, of course I returned it and Damian standing behind his father with that smug, pug looking little frown of his. I walked to on of the small couches, parallel to Bruce's desk I fidgeted with my jeans for a few minutes, wiping off imagery lint before taking a seat. Richard himself just walked in, standing in the middle of the large room.

"So what's this all about?" Tim asked.

"About the New Years gala next week you're all expected to come." Bruce says bluntly. I looked a little worried and confused did he want me too? I knew he saw my look when he spoke again "Kori you'll be coming too but not as Dick's date, as a Wayne employee." He faced Damian "as your sitter Damian." He said.

"What?!" We both said in union, myself a little annoyed but mostly amused but Damian I could tell he was annoyed, pissed, angered what ever you wanted to call it, I knew one thing he wasn't happy at all.

"Father you can't be serious I was trained to-" Damian started.

"Dick has a 'playboy' image to uphold to help protect his identity so he can't be seen with you, if you go as Damian's 'sitter' we would be able to keep an eye on you. The press would be all over us your only eight Damian they would spread rumours and it would reflect on the company." Bruce says.

I lift a brow, Richard lied to me he said he slept with all those girls to see only as a friend not to uphold a playboy image. I had brung my knees to my chin, nodding then burying my face between my knees and chest. Why? Why would he lie to me like that? I felt this wasn't going to be the end of it. I was really hoping to be dismissed right now.

"Kori, get your head out of your chest there is more." I lifted my head to look at him not, ingoing Richard "At one, last night Red Hood broke Slade and Scarlet out of Arkham Asylum." He said.

"W-what?" I stumbled whispering around my words. Slade is out, he will come after me I knew it but who was this Scarlet girl? What about Red Hood?

"When the policed searched, Commissioner Gorden found sleeping gas and drugs, poisonous drugs and several other dangerous items missing. I know they'll be coming after the child we need to keep Kori under twenty four hour surveillance" Bruce said sighing.

"You've got to be kidding me Bruce." Richard said I did not look, I just buried my face once again I didn't want this couldn't we just go back to when I kissed him, can't I take it back. "Fuck!" He shouted I flinched a bit at the outburst.

"Who is this Red Hood and Scarlet?" I asked.

I looked up I saw Damian's face drop saddened, Richard's tightened annoyed, Tim just looked away and Bruce just sighed Damian just snapped "its none of your fucking business okay, so keep yourself out of where it doesn't belong."

I felt annoyed, "well excuse me for ruining your perfect little Christmas! You know what I have has enough of all these secrets and bullshit why don't you just-"

"Kori enough!" I heard a roar it wasn't Bruce I turned to Richard looking at me angrily "don't go there. Damian's right its none of your business." He says.

I calmly get up, I started walking over to the door I was annoyed, angry, upset I wanted nothing more then to leap like a gazelle, and get the fuck out of here as the door got closer I started picking up the pace. I finally got to the knob and opened it my hand lingered for a moment secretly hoping someone would talk but they didn't so I flinged the door and walked away, closing it behind me. I lingered for a moment beside the door I hear "did you see what she did to the handle? Its practically melted. She's emotionally unstable Father." I heard Damian say I didn't want to hear anymore so I walked away.

OOo

Its been half an hour since my little spat with the Bat family, I ran to my room put n my boots then ran out to the garden. My feet dragged through the cold, snow it seemed to reflect my mood I felt angry, annoyed but most off all betrayed by Richard lying to me. I dust off some snow off of a bench made of marble, and take a seat. I wince at the sheer coldness of it, my ass feels frozen I close my eyes trying to think warm thoughts I was thankful for the slight sunshine today. After a few minutes of a pain in the ass literally, I felt comfortable. I brang my knees to my chin for a second time today and sighed closing my eyes as I reminisced.

_I hear a giggle, a feminine giggle. _

_"R-Rich-a." I shuddered over my words unable to get it out it was to large so I resorted to "D-Dick?" I say not much better, he doesn't come so I decide to get him. I lift my self up, determined to ask him the question, my hands shake, tremble under my weight was this a good idea? I slide across the bed, I get to the edge of my bed then my hand gives out I slip out of bed. _

_A crash was heard. The door flings open. _

_"Kori, what the hell are you doing you know you can't." Richard says coming to my side and lifting me back in to bed. _

_"S-s-sorry." I studder. _

_He kisses my forehead "its okay. Did you want something?" _

_"W-w-who is gi-giggl-gi?" I ask the words never came out. _

_"Who's giggling?" He chuckled I nod. "Would you like to meet her?" He asks. I nod again "alright wait here I'll get her." _

_He leaves me for a minute before returning with a beautiful red-headed girl she extended her hand "Hi you must be Kori, I'm Barbara but everyone calls me Babs." _

_I smile at her. But why did she extend her hand so? _

_Richard took her hand down "I haven't taught her those kind of things." He says looking sad. _

"So you're Kori right?" my memories are intruded by a small female voice.

I open my eyes to find a young girl about the age of fourteen, her face was scared every ich of her beautiful petite face, her scars seemed to bleed just a bit it looks horribly painful, her hair was a beautiful deep red, she wore a red cape and gloves, a purple dress and the fount of her hair was pushed back with a black pair of goggles, with yellow tinted lenses.

"Will you just keep staring at me?" She hissed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Scarlet." She says.

I back off a little "what do you want?"

She looked smugly at me "just to tell you the truth about your so called hero family of Bats." She giggled.

"What are you talking about?" I look at her.

She started pacing through the pale, innocent, pure snow "About a year a go I was a normal girl Sasha was my name. My papa and I were kidnapped, by a man calling himself Professor Pye. He attached these masks to the faces of his innocent victims that melted in to their skin, I remember when I got it for the first time it burnt me, burnt me good." She said looking away. "After Pye murdered my papa I was next so they locked me in a cage like an animal, a pathetic animal!" She spat.

"After three cold nights I was found by the new Robin, Damain he let me out. We started running, we fought I was so happy but scared he promised he would get me out of that horror house. We were on our way out when he was taken by Pye and he left me there!"

"Then what?" I make the mistake of asking.

"I got away from that freak show, I found out that my uncle Lev was doing pity hand jobs for this Pye and he was being punished so I decided the only thing I could do one night while he was sleeping, I snuck in to his room, covered his face with a pillow." I started feeling sick. "I remember him trembling, begging, pleading for his life I sat laughing that bastard got what he disturbed! Then when I got out I was a freak, Jason understood so he took me under his wing." She smiled.

"Then Batman got in the way and got me thrown in to Arkham Asylum." She snickered. "Now its time to get revenge were coming for you." She giggled taking out a needle and pushed it a little showing the liquid coming out. "This little drug is powerful enough to take down an angry full grown male bear." She giggled again "and this is for you."

I was scared what was going to happen?

She came close, smiling at my despair.

I thought happy thought the only thing that kept my happiness alive right now Mar'i I shoot up to the sky. I fly only slowly I still couldn't fly well. She looks up a me, she runs to the bench I see a sick smile she jumps.

My eyes go wide, what did Starfire say? Righteous fury, victory my thoughts are taken my anger was getting to me, as she got closer I aimed my hands straight to her face I had enough of being pushed around!

Righteous fury I can feel it!

I shoot, my laser vision not my hands but who cares I glare at her.

I hear her scream, then I hear a body hit the bench I hear bones break. My eyes go wide I see her motionless body.

Did I kill her? Oh God what have I done?

**Authors comments: Please enjoy this chapter was two days in the making! Okay lets get down to business Scarlet-real DC character, she came in as red Hood's parter in the 2010 series of Batman and Robin were Dick and Damiain were a dynamic duo on a mission to bring Bruce back from the dead. If this fic makes it over 100 reviews before it ends I will work on a squeal, but anyway no updates until next weekend only seven chapters left how sad! **

**Now to say thank you to grandshadowseal, TriniPrincess, jaqui101, robstarfan723 and Jack2495. **


	14. Russian Roulette

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line haha! **

**And warning Aussie spelling ahead, someone PM'ed me saying my spelling sucked much love to you as well.**

I'll never forget that sound her ear piecing scream for help that I didn't give her, the air dropping from under her, the shatter of her bones, her lifeless body.

Did I kill her? Oh God what have I done?

My eyes go wide, I lose my happy thoughts as tears come to my eyes thinking I took a life, an innocent life, even if she was a villain, she may a hurt people but the punishment ever meant the cost of her life. I scream at the top of my lungs, a strangled scream as tears fall down. I fall in to darkness, my mind was clouded I couldn't think joyful thoughts with what just happened I start falling quickly, I see the ground coming closer was I welcoming it?

I bite my lip, ready for impact 5, 4, 3, 2... Why didn't I hit the ground?

I look around to my shock I found to be caught by a figure in black, I look to find that familiar mask I cringe it was Red-X how dare he!

I start trying to get out of my captors arms, he's to strong but I mange a kick in the thigh, he groans in pain dropping me. I fall from ten feet I scream as I turn on to my right shoulder I hit the ground the impact was stressful, painful my shoulder let out a cry.

I groan as Red-X lingers over me "Kori? Kori are you okay?" I hear him say, his voice is younger, kinder, sweeter, familiar then the last time I heard it.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I spit at him.

"Back up for Scarlet. I work for Slade." He says.

I try and get up to run but I can't I groan in pain "who the fuck are you?" Red-X just looks away, getting out a needle not again! He heads for me but goes past me not giving me a second thought and punching it in to Scarlet, to my relieve I hear her cry in pain.

Then he makes his way over to me "its a potion, Slade made after stealing some of the essence Rachel's powers, Scarlet will be up in about five minutes we need to talk." He says.

"No." I say trying to get up I fail again the pain was to much. Red-X lifts his mask to reveal a young tanned boy, with green eyes, red hair just like mine he reminds me of what Richard said my baby brother looked like, tears pricked my eyes "who the fuck are you?" I cry.

"My name is Ryand'r from the planet Tamaran, you are my older sister." He says calmly smiling.

"I-if you my brother then why are you working with the enemy?" I cry.

"I am currently under cover working for Batman, when I came to earth to find you to bring you back to Tamaran I found the Batman. He took me under his wing he trained me as a secret." He says.

"How long have you been here?" I ask looking up at him wearily.

"A year." He says, my eyes go wide "Batman told me about what happened and how you moved on to a new life. I didn't want to leave you are the only family I have left so I became an anti-hero as you would say to help watch over you."

I look at him "did you ever meet anyone named Richard?" He shook his head, "what about Nightwing?" I say.

"Yes, the son of Batman he would report how you were to me." He smiled.

"Why did you do all of those evil things to me?" I ask on the verge of tears.

"I have only been in this suit for a few days, after the real Red-X was caught back in Blüdhaven, he stands in jail for all of the tortuous things he did to you." He says caressing my cheek it was comforting.

We hear Scarlet groan she was waking.

"I have to go." He says. "But listen Slade is going to be at Wayne Manor tomorrow night, he will be attacking with an army of these doll people that are like Scarlet victims of Professor Pye, they are violent Kori. After the attack here he plans to go to Arkham Asylum and the local jails getting out all of the patient and prisoners. There will be riots everywhere, twisted people running lose. All because he wants that child he will stop at nothing to get it."

"What can I do?" I ask.

"Get out of here! Maybe the attacks will stop if you move to another city." He says quickly.

"What about Richard and his family?" I ask.

"If you run, they will be safe." He says.

I grab his cape, "don't tell them, I need them to be safe will you be back? Wait what time will he be here" I cry.

"Nine pm."He smiles "Its okay I'll be back promise." I nod and mouth 'how old are you?' "I'm fifteen and counting." He says winking before touching a button on his belt, teleporting over to Scarlet who was still out then grabbing her, he starts pushing the button again. "Love you, keep safe." He says.

We hear her groan again, she turns over.

"I love you too, keep safe." I say back I was unable to move I didn't want him to go, I can feel the tears come again as he pushed out and he was gone.

I sit there alone my little brother was alive? I didn't know what to feel betrayal? Anger? From the Wayne family lying to me ,my own boyfriend treating me this way? Or the lighter side of things my brother is alive and well? Happy? Gleeful? Or resentful to them all? I didn't know, I know I had to get back in to the warmth as soon as possible I couldn't get up so I decide to try and fly even thou my mixed feelings I need to survive or at least for them to. I close my eyes and think of joyful thoughts once again Mar'i my only source of joy. I can feel myself raise, slowly, shaky like always I get some balance and attempt to go faster.

"I need to warn them, save them." I whisper.

I float over to a tree, placing my feet on the base of the tip and I think of victory, I push my feet in as hard as I can as I blast through the air. The cold Winterly air felt like razors on my skin it was painful, my eyes start tearing up from the sharpness of it all, I bite my lip it feels hard, frost bitten,

After a minute I see the Manor. Oh shit! Oh shit! It was getting closer I didn't think this through, "fuck!" I scream as I see the roof of the Manor getting larger by the second. I writhe my body to the right my shoulder as already damaged so I might as well...I close my eyes get ready for impact, they were spilling tears without my permission I start crying, I tuck my head in to my arms, protecting it.

"KORI!" I hear, a familiar voice I know that voice I haven't heard it in years it was Babs! "Cassandra wait for it." I hear who is Cassandra? "Now!" She screams I felt something hit me, taking me of course of Wayne Manor, off of the roof.

Oh God! The height, I was scared. I try and think joyful but I can't then I hear her scream again "Dick! Go!"

I feel something tug on to my stomach, holding me protectively. I put my arms around the arms I turned around to to see a window and we were headed for it I close my eyes. Scared. "Kori listen to me." I hear him "tuck your head in and roll." He says I nod doing what he says.

I cry as I hear a shatter of glass. An impact.

I groan getting up, rubbing my shoulder it hurt, allot I wince at the pain I feel a sticky, wet feeling I was bleeding I didn't care. I look around gasping there was glass everywhere, the room was trashed ruined. Not even seconds after I got up Richard, he started running his hands through his hair getting out the tiny shards of glass.

"Richard are you okay?" I ask in the squeakiest, smallest tone possible.

Richard looks at me, annoyed, angry "Okay? I'm fin but what the fuck where you thinking Kori?!" He says his can hear his tone getting louder. I bite my lip, looking down how to answer? "Well if you think I'm bad wait until Bruce goes through that fucking door!" He shouts.

I flinch.

The door opens, the force is so strong an echo of a bang is filled throughout the Manor, it was ear-piercing then I hear something even worst "Kori what were you thinking!" I hear Bruce shout.

Wait he was here I stumble getting up, my anger flared keeping my only family from me! I walk towards him it hurts to walk, my knees tremble I almost collapse under the pressure. I was tired, annoyed, I hadn't eating in hours.

"What was I fucking thinking?" I chuckle "you two were keeping my brother from me! Why the fuck didn't you tell me my family was still alive!" I cried. "What was I thinking?" I repeat myself "what the fuck were you two thinking!"

"Kori-" Richard starts.

"No, you know what fuck you all!" I shout "fuck your perfect little family!" I shout again as I walk out "all of this drama will be stopping I'll get my things and leave." I say.

I hope they let me go I couldn't let any of them get hurt, sure I was mad, angry, annoyed but not enough to put them through this. I couldn't no wouldn't let them get attacked by these doll things. I was doing the only thing I could do...

Run.

I stumble to the door, I feel light headed, my breathing became shallow, panty I lean against the door frame. I feel my forehead, it was sweating like mad.

"Kori don't be an idiot." I hear someone stay, the words became fuzzier.

I try and shoe people away, I stumble I hit the floor.

I lose my consciousness.

"Kori."

"Kori wake up!"

"Is she okay?"

"Yes."

"The baby?"

"Dick, I don't know."

I wake up mumbling a little, that conversation went through my head was it a dream I ask myself. I slowly gather my surroundings, I knew two things I was back in my room and I was alone. I start to remember the things Ryand'r said I jerk up quickly, I pull a muscle in my back I groan in pain. I reach to my back and rub a pressure point in a hope that it will feel a little better it didn't work.

I look at myself to find my right shoulder wrapped in a bandage, I was in one of Richard's shirts I wonder who did this?

I stumble getting up, I head for my suitcase and get out some of my chocolate bars I snuck on the tip here I started eating, there goes one, two, three and four. I get up, I tumble from left to right I can't sem to get my balance. My mind feels like its swaying I bring my left hand to my forehead lightly rubbing my temples.

I pitter, patter to the door, I hold the handle I linger for a moment regaining my balance I open it. I look out of the door, no one was there so I started to creep, while looking for a clock of some sort I needed to get out of here. I stop in my tracks when voices are heard.

"Dick she'll be fine." Rachel's mono toned voice.

"I know its just-" I hear him.

"The baby we don't know if shes alive I can sense babies easily but with Kori's Tamaran heritage her body has gone in to protective healing mode we won't know until she wakes up." She says.

I peak around the corner.

"Speaking of which Kori can you come here?" Rachel says.

Richard looks up, I look at him shocked his face was hurt, twisted like "y-yes?" I whimper did I lose Mar'i? I walk towards her. She lifts my shirt reliving my checkered pink and white panties, she places her hand on Mar'i I bite my lip she opens her mouth.

"She's fine." She says almost a breath of relieve. "But Kori I can sense something is wrong." She says narrowing her eyes at me.

"W-what do you mean?" I can't tell them about the attack-

"What attack?" Rachel asks.

"Attack, Kori what's going on?" Richard says, coming towards me.

I close my eyes, close off my thoughts "I must leave." I say backing off thinking of the horrors of tomorrow.

"Kori tell me what's going on." Rachel says. I try not to think of Slade, the dolls, what Red-X warned me about the attack on the Manor tomorrow. "An attack on Wayne Manor tomorrow?" Rachel says her eyes widened. "And Gotham?"

"What?" Richard says. "Kori how long have you known about this?"

"Not long then a few hours." I say looking down. "I would of done somthing sooner but I blacked out."

"Get Bruce we need to find Slade tonight!" Rachel says.

An hour its been, I have been sitting in the Batcave with these costumed anti-heroes I shudder I wanted to leave protect them but no matter how much I pleaded, protested they didn't listen. An hour its been Rachel became Raven again, Vic lost his holoring and Gar's true colours were shown as he came with a blonde girl named Terra the so called lost Titan.

Everything seemed to be decided Babs or The Oracle and Cyborg would be the centre of the operation with there technological smarts, The other Titan's would take to the skies of Gotham the Bat family would take to the streets of Gotham it was an all out war. And my role in this? Nothing I wasn't stable enough, nothing but a pathetic weakling, sitting in the corner of the cave, crying why would these people be helping me?

I needed to ensure their safety I would run and find Slade myself, I had enough this wasn't their fight it was mine I was going to ensure he would pay.

"Batman." I yell interrupting them.

He walks over to me. "What Kori can't you see were in the middle of-"

"You said you would make me a costume right?" I ask. He nods "did you?" He nods again "then where is it I want to help." I say narrowing my eyes.

**Authors notes: Damn the response from the last chapter was so thank you everyone! Lets see someone pointed out that Richard's life in Gotham was incorporated in to this story so I brang in a little of Kori's past say hello to Ryand'r or Wildfire! Babs and her ward Cassandra or the new Batgirl made it in as well. Because of you was canceled so this will be my only story for the moment until my next one comes out, after this one is done. The next story might even be a squeal to this yay! **

**Oh and to answer eternalsmiles's review in the Batman and Robin comic, Damian failed to save Scarlet after he was pulled from her in to a cart with Professor Pye leaving her to fend for herself with his army of doll people he felt guilty from what happened to her. And who wouldn't feel guilty over what happened to Jason? **

**Thank you to TriniPrincess, eternalsmiles, jaqui101, Jack2495, x-Tee1996-x, grandshadowseal, robstarfan723 and rats xp**


	15. Leave out all the rest

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line haha! **

My heart was beating outside my chest I honestly didn't know what I was going to do, but all I know is he needed to pay. After all his done to me I bet he was the ones behind those attempted rapes, what started it all.

Scaring me, kissing me attempting to take my child no I wouldn't take Slade's shit anymore I needed to get a backbone and fight.

"Batman." I yell interrupting them.

He walks over to me. "What Kori can't you see were in the middle of-"

"You said you would make me a costume right?" I ask. He nods "did you?" He nods again "then where is it I want to help." I say narrowing my eyes. Even under his mask I can see him cocking a brow at me in disbelief, thinking I was joking he said nothing only shaking his head. I narrow my eyes even further at him annoyed "if you don't help me I will go out by myself and find him."

"Kori your in no emotional state to be using your powers do you really think you could win a battle without them?" He asks looking in to my eyes, trying to discourage me.

I gulp.

"I knew it." He says walking away.

"I can help." I shout, chasing after him. I grab the armor on his shoulder and turn him around to face me.

"How can you?" He shouts back flinging his cape to the left. "You can't use your powers, back in Blüdhaven you almost murdered ten people, you almost tore down the manor this afternoon? What makes you capable to pull this off?" He asks in a loud annoyed tone.

I was about to back down when someone inside of me took this personally, "What makes me capable?" I chuckle "I have trained with Warlords of Okaara, survived Psions and their sadistic, deadly experiments, defended my sister for the crown of Tamaran and saved your son on numerous occasions what makes you think I am unable to care for myself Batman?" I scowl.

"That wasn't you, that was Starfire." He says. "Unless you can somehow access Starfire's skill set with in the next few minutes then you stay here."

"I can." I shout, regretting it as soon as I said it.

"Then prove it, battle and win against Robin." He says.

"W-what?" I say, recoiling.

"Nightwing, deal with her. You have two minutes before we leave" Batman says walking back to the crowd of heroes.

As soon as it is said, Nightwing makes his way to me grabbing my hand he gestures me to follow him thus I did, what I mistake I make. He leads me to a giant penny, we go to the opposite side from the others so they can't see I look at him with a confused look.

"Kori why do you want to risk the baby?" He asks.

I slip my hand from his grip annoyed "why do you want to risk your family and yourself for me?" I snap quietly back.

"Kori-" He starts.

"I don't are what any of you say I want to help and you can't stop me." I say annoyed attempting to push him away it didn't work he just held me protectively.

"Please stay." He says in to my fringe, hugging me. I snake my head slightly I can't stat the threat was to high, he sighs "then you leave me no choice."

"What are you talking about?" I ask looking up at him. He says nothing I see him get a small peltit out of his utility beat and drop it, he takes in a deep breath "what are you doing-" I start, wait i know what he was doing he was fucking drugging me!

I squirm attempting to get out of his tight grip, that was the last thing I remember.

o0o0o0o0o

"Kori!" I hear a slight, small, whispering voice I follow it.

"Kori! Wake up Slade is on his way!" The voice says louder.

Wait the mention of his name got me going I jerk up only to hit my head, I recoil in pain holding my head the aftermath of not looking where I was going. I hold my head for a minute groaning, I look around to find myself in my room.

"Kori wake up there is no time!" I hear.

I look to see Ryan, I gasp in shock my poor little brothers small, babyface face was bruised, his nose was bleeding it covered his top lip, his bottom lip was cut right in the middle. "Ryan what happened?" I looked on in horror who could do this to a young boy?

"Don't worry about me we need to get you out of here now! Slade is coming tonight!" He shouts panicking.

"Wait what?" I ask in horror.

"I made a mistake Kori, he is coming after the baby! He knew I was not the original Red-X he, he set the doll people on me I barely escaped with my life." He says "but you must get out I have heard his plans what he has in store-" He rambles I can tell he is the early stages of shock.

Ryan was showing all of the signs. "Ryan what are Slade's plans?" I ask taking his bruised face, he looked so pale, I could feel his face was extremely damp. My hand ran down to his neck I reached under the Red-X armor to feel his pulse my eyes widened it was up to a rate that would kill a human within seconds.

"To take Nightwing's child and raise her as he did to Rose." He says panting. "He wants to take her, train her and experiment on her as the Psions did to us." He says.

My eyes widened in horror "and how does he intend on keeping me for nine months? Away from Nightwing and Batman?"

"He has drooped a new drug it speeds up the birthing process." He says, he is starting to calm down.

I hug him, he hugs back.

"I hear voices!" I hear on the other side of my door a male voice it sounded like, my eyes widened, Wally? He couldn't be a hero as well could he?

"Then go in and check it out idiot." Says another voice this one sounded more feminine, I have never heard it before.

The door opens slightly.

I see a grey hooded girl with pink hair, she was dressed in a black dress that went down to her small bare feet it was enlaced with beautiful gothic laced patterns, she had golden bangles enlacing her hands, it went with the beautiful belt she on.

Behind her the famous Flash, dressed in his red and yellow uniform with that famous bolt of lightening in the middle of it.

The girl scowled "who the fuck are you and how did you get in?" She says in a beautifully fraughting voice.

"Who are you?" I ask back raising a brow.

Flash stepped in "This is Lucky and I'm the Flash." He says proudly "I'm sure you've heard of us."

"Its Jinx." She snapped. "Now who are you and how the fuck did you get in to this room?" She pointed to Ryan.

Ryan looked smug "teleported through the window, you don't have every good security here."

Jinx just stuck her nose up bitterly.

"Is Batman here? I must speak to him now." Ryan says.

"No Ryan this is my fight I don't want them to." I say.

"Kori we must." Ryan says looking down at me silently saying sorry.

"Who wants to know?" Flash asks.

"Me, you see Ryan has been working with him and he warned us about Slade in the past and he is attacking tonight but we know no real time." I say getting off the bed. I take Ryan's hand and take him out the door. "You can join us to the Batcave or stay here."

"You've been in the cave?" Flash asks amazed I nod. "Your lucky we can't set foot in there if we did Batman would murder us, well not murder us but you know." He says rubbing the back of his neck.

"I suppose Ryan and I will go alone, please be safe." I say walking off with my little brother in hand.

I lead him down the dark, luminous corridor. I walked quietly as he flew or levitated above me. We go towards the entrance to the Cave without a word spoken, just in case of the start of an attack. "Go and find the girl!" We hear, I look at him in horror. "Now before the family of Bat freaks get back!" We hear in the same voice. Ryan flew down silently, as I got on my hands and knees shuffling to the nearest corner to where the voices were coming from.

We worked our way to the main staircase I looked around a small corner to see Slade in his ski-mask, Scarlet she looked like she was crying a bit and a man I had never seen before he had a red helmet on, black trench coat and pants, a black armor plate with the Bat symbol on it was it "Redhood?" I whisper looking at Ryan he nodded.

They were surrounded by at least one hundred of these girls, each with red hair and faces like Scarlet, all dressed the same in red dresses and shoes with white knee-high socks.

At the moment I gasped to find Alfred, sitting their with Redhood pointing a gun to his head then I hear Slade say "tell us where the girl is or else." Alfred says nothing.

"Well old man?" I hear.

I panic grabbing Ryan "listen after I get Alfred free, go to the Cave and warn Babs and Vic get them out of here while I distract them."

"No you must not." I hear him say.

"Please as you older sister I want you to." I say to him my eyes watering at the sight of him the cuts, bleeding, bruises.

I hear a 'click.'

I push away Ryan, stand up and shout "I'm here Slade!" making sure I spit out his name. Think joyful thoughts Mar'i I float slowly down the stairs.

"My, my Kori how we've missed you." Slade says in that robotic voice of his.

"Let him go." I say.

"Now why would we do that?" Slade says chuckling a little.

"Because if you don't I will blow this place sky high." I say darkening my tone. "I have the power to do so, I know how to use them now."

"Only if you agree to come with us." He says I nod "Let the old fool go we only came for her."

I continue making my way down the stairs as Alfred is released I gesture him to come to me.

He does I whisper in to his ear "Ryan's upstairs go to him take him to the cave. Get help." He nods going up the stairs. I gulp as I float through the doll people, I look back up the stairs to see Alfred heading to Ryan with Ryan holding back Flash and Jinx.

"I'm glad you've found your way to the light." Slade says.

"I just want no more people hurt, no one will get hurt right?" I ask stupidly hoping, he nods I breath a sigh of relieve.

Slade reaches out an arm, leading me to the door I nod following him.

I am scared, frightened there would have to be a way I could save Mar'i once she was born get her under the protection of her father oh how I wish that manipulating bastard was here.

Right on cue a ghosty gust was felt across the room we turn around to see Raven her hood was covering her face, I wasn't sure but it seemed a minute later parts of the Bat family making their way, the Titan's made their way through the door Beastboy transforming, Terra in a kicking pose I guess she wanted to look cool?

"Take a look Kori this will be the last time you will see any of them." I hear in my ear.

I looked at Nightwing in horror and mouth 'help me.'

**Authors comments: Please enjoy! Sorry if this chapter sucks, personally for me not the best but the next one will be a tough one but looking forward to the challenge! **

**Okay comic book references-Jinx in Teen Titans Go had the nickname lucky, she was originally an East Indian elemental sorceress, so I based her new look of her original designs when she was in the Fearsome Five. And Wally West became Flash after Barry retired. **

**Anything else? Oh yeah please review! please! **

**Thank you to TriniPrincess, x-Tee1996-x, rats xp and Jack2495.**


	16. Man Down

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line haha! **

"Take a look Kori this will be the last time you will see any of them." I hear in my ear. "You'll be mine."

I looked at Nightwing in horror and mouth 'help me.' He nods in understanding. I look at Slade his face, even under the thin fabric of his orange and black ski-mask I could see it twist to an annoyed, angered shape. His fingers lace around my neck it gets tight, I close my eyes trying to keep calm.

"Slade let her go." I hear Nightwing, as a tear drops down my face.

"Now why would I do that?" Slade says as his face travels down my neck I can feel his fingers move slightly, he places small kisses on it I shivered involuntarily I felt sick. "It seems the odds are in my favor we have you out-numbered and by the movements of your little girlfriend she's quite happy here."

I choke out a sob before whimpering a small pathetic "help me please." I muster up a bit of courage and attempt to escape. I lifted my leg slight to kick him but he saw before I could even get it off the ground I felt him already crush it with his steel-cap boots.

Slade travels back up to my ear and whispers hissing "try that again and I'll kill your baby I know pressure points that would cut off blood supply to the womb she would suffocate."

I nod frightened.

"Slade I won't tell you again." I hear again.

"Oh my, my you have no right to call any shots Dick, I have the army, your girl and soon your baby." He chuckles one of his hands travel down to my stomach and rubs over it. "As they say an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth for a tooth a daughter for a daughter wouldn't you agree Kori?" He says going dangerously close to my ear.

A small plan forms maybe just maybe.

I whisper in a small voice so he couldn't hear, "what did you say you little slut?" he stupidly brings himself closer to my mouth I breathe in slightly whisper again. He keeps coming closer I could see the shape of his ear, I breathe in again then I open my mouth wide I bite his ear.

Think victory I muster all of my strength to rip of his ear, I could taste the blood, hear the skin tear like a cheap cloth, it felt sticky, damp and disgusting.

Slade pushes me away, taking his hand to his now earless side of his head and groans in pain I take this as a chance to run I try and spirit when he grabs my by the right shoulder I still wasn't healed I screamed in pain. "You little fucken slut!" He yells at me, taking me up close to his face I could feel the spit, he shook me violently "what makes you think you have the right to do this to me?!"

"Scarlet!" I hear, it was loud I cringed at the sound of this manics voice the young girl comes over I look over at her as I see the her eyes were red, bloodshot, she sniffled, tears dripping from her face I could see the fear what happened since our last encounter? The last time I saw her she was more headstrong, now she looked like she was going to break down at any second.

"Stop crying!" Slade snaps at her she nods, "take this slut to the other room and give her the drug do you think you can do that right?" He says coldly,annoyed, angered in a low tone.

"Y-yes sure." She says taking my hand, grasping me tightly.

I was to scared to use my powers, damn emotions! I try and get free it was no use "you useless dolls, go and fucking kill them leave no survivors!" Slade yells.

"Nightwing!" I scream before looking over my shoulder in horror, I see Terra and BeastBoy make their was inside to start attacking, Ryan jumping over the edge of the staircase angered jumping, maneuvering on the dolls head coming towards me, Red Hood going after Batman, the Bat family taking their positions, Raven whispering a spell tossing doll around, Jinx and Flash working together in a manner to defend Nightwing as he ran towards me my view gets blocked as Slade takes a step in front of me as I was being pulled in to another room with Scarlet.

Scarlet yanked me violently I winced in pain, it was sharp, sore it was throbbing from yesterday "where are you taking me?" I hiss at her, she only grunted trying to cover her sobs I could tell she was in a lot of pain I know it is horrible to say but I could use this to my advantage to escape. "What happened?" I ask.

"Its non of your fucking business slut!" She snaps not even looking at me.

"It must of been something terrible." I say her grip gets tighter.

"Shut up!" She screams.

Scarlet turned around pointing a retractable blade to my head I think to myself, feel righteous fury the power pulsed through my vains I close my eyes and let out a battle cry. I could feel it my hand lit up with a bright green glow I aimed and punched the right side of her face. She let me go as I fell back to the wall I crushed in a mirror, shattering it in to pieces.

I opened my eyes to see Scarlet tumbling back groaning in pain she covered her pain, she seemed to be a bit disoriented for a moment she screamed out my name like a venom slowly poisoning her. She regained her composer "you little bitch!" She screamed making her way over to me her hand moved from her face I gasped at the horror her face was fucking melting!

I couldn't do anything only stare her face was melting, showing another one under it it was red, burnt "What the fuck are you looking at?!" She cried.

Was Sasha coming out?

Scarlet lunched at me, I quickly regained my thoughts getting up, picking up a large piece of broken mirror taking a stance I was ready for this fight I wouldn't lose!

I dodged her attack, she groaned crushing in to the wall I quickly turn around I see her getting up. I run towards her I must think victory, joy my eyes shine green ready to attack I shout a battle cry she lunches again I quickly fly up maneuvering another dodge landing behind Scarlet I extend my leg out and swing it towards her.

She fell backwards.

I got up leaning over her, I narrow my eyes at her holding the broken mirror over her then she says "go ahead do it I fucking dare you!" She says in a serious, dark tone.

I see Scarlet's melting face I hold the mirror up to her neck as I grab the melting piece of flesh and start tearing it slowly from her tiny face I hear her scream, ear-piecing, heart breaking such a young girl. With one swift hand gesture I rip it off. Scarlet covers her face, she screams its chilling, cold, suffering I could hear it all my heart tore itself in half.

I hear it starting to cry, she releases her face and just cries.

I look to see her hair turning a natural brown colour, even if it was a short as it was it shimmered in the darkened, artificial light. Sasha was here I saw her eyes flutter open a baby blue, what a beautiful colour but it pained me to see them welting with tears, being bloodshot, red, puffy I couldn't think of anything of anything else I got on to my knees and just lifted the mirror to her face.

I saw her eyes go wide she lightly touched her face wincing a bit it must off been painful "i-is that me?" She asks in a low, huddled tone.

I smile "yes. Welcome back Sasha."

Sasha broke down crying she lunched towards me hugging me, crying her young heart out I lifted my hand to the back of her head patting her beautiful brown hair.

"Kori!" I hear I turn my head to find Ryan running towards me "are you okay?" He shouts in panty and shaky breaths.

I go to get up to greet my baby brother but Sasha just holds me closer "please don't go." She whispers in my chest, I rub my hand on her back to let her know i wouldn't be leaving her.

Ryan reaches us, seeing the mess we created the shattered mirror, burning flesh, blood, "oh X'hal what happened?" He says looking around at the horror.

"Just a small cat fight." I chuckle slightly, Sasha doesn't move at all. Ryan cocks a brow looking at us in confusion "I helped Sasha out." I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh X'hal has blessed you with your old memories of training to fight?" He asks.

I shake my head "I guessed." Saying sheepishly.

"Scarlet?" Ryan says looking at us.

"Red-X?" She asks peaking out of my chest to his bruised, torn face. "What happened?"

He smiles and nods "its Ryand'r."

"Sasha." She hiccuped in between a sob.

"Slade set the dolls upon me." He chuckles darkly. "Why are you crying?" He asks leaning down to her cupping her sweet, baby face.

"Slade said he would find a way to get the mask off, he said he had a drug to help." She sobbed "he said he would give it to me if I-I." She cried.

Ryan looked at her "if you what?"

"If I slept with him, I started with a level head then I panicked I told him to stop he didn't he-he kept going!" She shouted breaking down.

At that moment I felt ill-tempered, antagonized no enraged how could that soulless man do that to her?! He had no honor taking advantage of this young girl. I looked at Sasha she was crying loudly this poor girl remembering her story from that day, it broke my heart she needed someone to care for her but I couldn't. I needed to get Slade and rip him apart with my own hands.

"Ryan?" I ask. He looks at me "take Sasha I need to put an end to this now."

"Kori you can't-" Ryan starts.

"Don't." I say.

"Let us come." Sasha says in between sobs.

I nod "only until I find that coward then leave me." I say. They nod.

After a minute we get to the door, I can hear bodies being thrown, guns, weapons being used. I open the door to see at least half of the dolls taken down punches, kicks, powers being used. It was a battle ground I observed each fighting style, who each were fighting most fighting dolls Batman sparing with Red Hood I looked around to my horror I couldn't find Nightwing or Slade!

My lip trembled what if Richard was in trouble? Hurt? Or even worst dead?

I cry, feeling my righteous fury take control I run in to the crowd of dolls, unable to feel joy, unable to fly no joy, just pure hatred, anger. My eyes turn that ever familiar shade of emerald green as two dolls make their way to me I scream elbowing one in the face sliding over kicking the other in the face who knew I was that flexible?

They get up I drop to the floor angling my leg towards them before kicking in their kneecaps I swear with that much force I broke them in half they collapse I stood over them I wouldn't kill them I just walked on.

More dolls came my way I throw a punch with the palm of hand breaking ones neck, I kick another in the stomach, repeating the process in battle over and over like a dance with danger, death I kind of liked it that must of been Starfire shining through. I suddenly feel a blow to my back I groan in pain, I turn around to see more freakish dolls I kick her face in to the floor.

I hiss at her leaving her.

I walk across the room pushing off the other dolls that I came in contact with, I look around still no Richard I sigh I look in to a corner to see Jinx using her powers she seemed to be hexing them she seemed to be in a bit of trouble.

Four against one.

I think she might know that brings me a small bit of joy I lean down, and push down to the floor and jump levitating over to her I am soon landing I extend my left arm and I punch a doll in the head, it cam in contact with a wall. A kick is thrown at another. I spit at them Jinx hexed the other two in to a corner.

"Where is Nightwing?" I ask her panting.

"The roof, Flash is with them, stay here while I go an help." Jinx hisses at me.

"No I'm coming": I say annoyed.

"We don't have time for this, if Slade sees you we won't hesitate to kill you after you ripped off his fucken ear!" She says.

"I need to help Richard!" I hiss back at her.

"Fine we don't have time to argue follow me!" She says running off in to the distance, me following her little did I know two young figures were following us.

After a few minutes Jinx and I reach the roof Flash was down, Nightwing seemed to be bruised, bloody his outfit torn my angered seemed to flare again I clutch my hands in to their palms and fly up after them.

I land on the roof, taking my postilion behind Slade, Nightwing feel to the ground. I float up behind Slade I kick him in the head. He cuts me off with mid-arm "oh hello Kori its so nice of you to join us." He says.

I wasn't scared of him anymore.

I narrow my eyes "how could you do that to them?" I ask quickly using my flight to lift myself to his face punching it hard. "She if just a young girl and you fucking raped her!" I screamed at him shaking my foot free I kicked him back before maneuvering to the ground.

He said nothing he felt his jaw, cracking it loudly before coming for me I planted my feet firmly on the rooftop, I swung my body around in a three sixty motion kicking him in the stomach, I punched him "my little brother you almost murdered him!" I scream I could feel tears.

He recoiled back for a moment as my assault continued punches, kicks, were thrown he didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight why?

I took the brief chance to run to Nightwing I run, jump over Slade to Nightwing. "A-a-are you okay?" I ask stuttering.

"Yes. What the fuck are you doing here?" Nightwing says in pain.

"I couldn't leave you." I say "I love you to much."

"I love you too, but you need to get out of here!" He says.

I shake my head "no." I say helping him up.

The next ten seconds were like an eternity for me.

Ten. Slade reached out in to his pocket getting out a a bo staff, the same Robin used in the news reports I used to watch.

Nine. He lunched at us letting out a mangled battle cry.

Eight. We got up, Nightwing pushed my behind him taking a protective stance.

Seven. I couldn't let him do this! Slade was out for us! He ran faster his bo staff pointed at us like a sword.

Six. "Richard you can't!" I whisper. "Stay out of this." He hisses.

Five. I see Sasha running behind Slade with her retractable blade a serious face it was hurt. Ryan behind her.

Four. My eyes go wide as Slade gets closer I push Nightwing out of the way, off of the roof I yell "Ryan catch him please." He nods flying over to him.

Three. Slade is inches from me he lunches the pole in to me, I scream in pain. Tears burn my eyes.

Two. I open my eyes wide to see Sasha on Slade's shoulder, her blade penetrating his neck, I went pale the blood was there.

One. She screams crying "let the punishment fit the crime!" Slashing at his neck once, twice, thrice.

After that moment I blacked out.

**Authors notes: I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I had a big art commission to complete- yes I am a freelance artist woooo and then my internet went out, so have an extra long update to make up for it! **

**Thank you to TriniPrincess, jaqui101, rats xp, robstarfan723 and my two guests I love guest reviews it says people like my silly stories! **


	17. Safe and sound

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line haha! **

_"Kori." _

_"Kori, you need to wake up." _

_I hear a familiar voice but I can't quite make it, I walk ever so slightly I rub my temples it hurts to think, see, smell something seemed familiar about this setting. I turn around to see a welcoming light, it felt warm, it was bright like a Summer midday sun I hear a voice calling me towards it I slowly kick up my heels I suppose it was time to start a journey to this ever familiar light. For what seemed like hours I walked, jogged, skipped, jumped unable to get anywhere it seemed to be never ending, I sigh to myself. I hear my tiny feet on the ground I look down gasping there was nothing under me, just sheer blackness I start to panic a bit. _

_"How am I suppose to get out of here?" I ask myself. _

_"Kori listen to me you need to wake up the baby may be in danger!" _

_I hear baby what baby? I bite my lip I don't remember anything I rub my temples in an attempt to remember something I see small fleeting images spin around my body then it clicks Slade's dead, I'm pregnant with Richard's baby, fighting the dolls putting my daughter in danger, oh God Mar'i? I am sure I went pale Mar'i was in danger? Wait I know i am asleep, how much of a fucking idiot am I? _

_I hear Sasha "Here I have it this will make the birthing process faster, within a few hours the baby will be-" _

_Then I hear "Dick you have to make a choice its now or never!" _

_"Do it just don't hurt Kori." I hear. _

_I close my eyes, tuck my arms in to my chest and scream to myself "WAKE UP!" _

o0o0o0o0o

My eyes immediately open, I jolt up unable to process anything I needed someone's help feeling weak, scared. My breathes are shaky, quick I can't, I only remember a fight, blood, being stabbed in the stomach.

I tuck my knees to my chest hug them close to me and start rocking back and forth, I start crying to myself these tears burning, melting, stinging my cheeks I can feel the pain, heartache each one brings, where I was stabbed Mar'i must off been dead my stomach felt to empty, lonely, incomplete.

Kori, calm down I am sure its nothing I take a deep breathe in, out, in, out I calm myself down after a few repeating breaths.

I look around to gather my surroundings I was at Wayne Manor I was more then sure of that, in Richard's and my room no doubt , I can feel I am in our bed this actually wasn't our bed, the orange and pink flowing through the tiny seems from the curtains it was afternoon, wait afternoon? The last time I was awake it was night how long have I been out for?

Dressed in one of his shirts again maybe if I was hurt Rachel healed Mar'i and myself? She could be okay and with that thought I lift it slightly to see my stomach and see if Mar'i was okay just one problem...

My eyes widen in horror, I was terrified of the sight of my stomach looked like it had been stretched to the limit, I could see stretch marks, my fingers trembled across each one, I could feel the sweat, my hair damp. There was a large surgical scar across my stomach, it was red, it felt like a knife I winced touching it ever so slightly I honestly wasn't sure what was going on. So many questions went through my head horrible questions.

Did I have an abortion?

Was Mar'i dead?

I felt detached, confused, numb, I leaned down head between my knees, began pulling at my long crimson hair I screamed at the top of my lungs out, attempting to let out the heat break, it didn't work still screaming, tears started rolling my face I must of killed my daughter, there is no other explanation.

How could I be so selfish?

I must not of heard the door open, I stopped screaming when I felt a pair of elfin hands on my shoulders, pushing me up to meet a pair of beautiful violet eyes, not just any her eyes.

"Kori! Calm down." She says, shaking me slightly attempting to get me out of my daze.

I shake my head, and whimper "R-R-Rachel." I shudder. "What happened?" I ask trying to hold back the tears that were filling my eye sockets.

"First off calm down!" Rachel says. "There is something I need to tell you."

"Oh God!" I cry "Mar'i is dead isn't she? She died because of my selfish desire for revenge I couldn't control it, after I heard Slade raping Sasha I snapped!" I choked out between sobs, my chest burned, I was finding it hard to breath I wanted to die right there and then killing no murdering her like that she wasn't even born.

"Kori!" I hear, I can't look up its to painful. I shake my head ignoring her.

"Kori! Listen to me!" She yells. I bring my arms to my ears, I didn't want to hear those words practically saying I killed her.

I feel a hard piece of flesh come in contact with my left cheek, it stung the aftermath was even worst I wince at the pain.

"Kori calm down stop being so fucking selfish! This is what got you in to this mess in the first place if you stayed in your room like you were told to-" She yells.

"What Rachel Mar'i would still be alive or Richard would be dead?" I snap.

"Get up." She says bitter, I shook my head I wanted to be left alone but I knew that wouldn't be happening Rachel was to stubborn for that. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I hear her say opening a portal, "get in." She says.

I shake my head "please Rachel I need to be alone." I pled, beg.

"Get in or I'll push you in to it." She says.

I nod, getting up it hurt to walk my feet were suffering from pins and needles, my legs were numb, blistering I didn't care my heart was shattered by the news. I walked through, looking behind me she wasn't following me through I shrugged I didn't care I was numb I just wanted to get what ever this was over and done with. I walk slowly scared about what I was going to find some sort of tomb stone? A memorial dedicated to Mar'i? An angry Richard?

A light peaked out the other side I took in a deep breath and summoned all my courage to go through.

I look around to see myself back in the living quarters Richard and I were staying in, it was messier then I remember but then back at the dorm his room was extremely messy papers and condoms everywhere. Only something was different there was a small portal baby crib next to Richard's side of the bed that gave me a little hope but she was only a week old fetus even if she was that, I slowly go up to the baby bed it was bright pink had small animals aligning themselves in a hug, dancing cheerful and look to my disappointment it was empty, I ran my fingers on the cloth to feel a small, faint warmth to it.

The door flung open I turn around hoping to see someone with a baby but only reveal Alfred, "Miss Kori is that you?" He asked, looking at me in disbelief.

I was a vision of loveliness no doubt in an oversized shirt, sure my eyes were red and puffy from my crying outburst, my hair tangled and everywhere "Alfred, where is Richard?" I ask calmly walking towards him.

"I will speak with you after you make yourself more presentable." He says, I look down at myself to my horror I saw my shirt riding up my thighs revealing my panties.

"S-sorry." I say "I will be dressed in a minute will you still be here when I am done?" I ask nervous. He nods leaving to wait outside I watch him in a daze, when I hear the door bang it snaps out of my daze I quickly pull out my suitcase grabbing some used jeans, a clean purple shirt and pulling on my snow boots I run outside to see him waiting I sigh in relief.

"Master Richard is in the Batcave with the family shall I escort you?" He asks.

I nod "please I don't think I can handle being alone right now." He nods taking me by my upper arm gently and taking me "can you tell me what happened?" I ask.

"I believe that is up to Master Richard to tell you don't you think?" He says. I nod "before you go and see them you need to eat."

I sigh "please I need to see him."

"Miss Kori I insist." He says giving me a polite smile.

"Okay but can we get it and eat it on the way to the cave please?" I beg.

"I don't see why not." He says, I smile slightly.

o0o0o0o0o

After a small meal of dry fruits, toast and water I couldn't eat much my stomach couldn't handle it we slowly made out way I was so nervous, my forehead was damp, hands shaking no trembling in fear. Alfred took my hand "one thing I can ensure you on everything is okay." He whispers to me as he started walking in to the cave itself.

I gulp and say back in a low tone "t-t-thank you." He releases me as I look around to see the four that made up this family, they didn't look around I tiptoe up to them. I see Tim and Bruce working on the computer, Daimain working on some weapons I think and Richard just sitting in a chair his back to me, talking with them.

I try and be quiet but I know I wasn't successful because Damian turned around his little pug nose stuck up in the cold winterly high, "she's awake." He says and that was it Tim turned around in his chair, Bruce looking up and Richard just turning around ever so slightly so I could just see those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Kori its good to see you how are you?" Tim gets up smiling.

"I-I-I'm okay." I tremble "can anyone tell me what happened?" I asked.

Bruce nodded "come and sit down there is alot we have to discuss." I nod taking a seat. "Slade is dead." He starts that doesn't surprise me "Red Hood has been sent to jail, the Doll's destroyed. Scarlet and Red-X have gone on the run."

"W-why were the destroyed? Why are Ryan and Sasha on the run?" I say trying to process the information.

"They were harboring a deadly human virus, Scarlet murdered Slade and she must face justice-"

"But Slade raped her." I say shocked.

"It doesn't work that way Kori." He says "will you let me continue without any other interruptions?" He says I nod looking up at him. "After you heard the news Ryan explained to me that something inside you shaped, since you are from Tamaran a warrior race you went on a rampage through the manor, you weren't thinking Mar'i seemed to be the last thing on your mind forgotten, only rage and revenge."

I gulp Oh God was I really that horrible? I don't remember anything.

"When you found Slade your anger only grew you almost killed him but you snapped out of it during the last minute when Dick was in danger pushing him out of the way using yourself as an armor. You were stabbed in the stomach with a pole, your child was in danger we brang in Rachel and a professional doctor to induce you with Slade's drug, Dick made the decision to go ahead and-"

"What happened?" I asked.

"She was born nine hours later, the speed of her growth was remarkable." He says. "That was three days ago."

"I've been out that long?" I ask, he nods "wait were is my daughter?" I ask. Bruce points to Richard, I quickly got up and ran over to him, it seemed like forever until I got to her.

Once I got to them I look at Richard to see his face healing from bruises, his lip slight torn. His eyes gesture mine to go down they do. Right there in his lap I see a perfect, healthly little girl fuzzy ebony locks, light skin like her father she opened her eyes ever so slightly greeting my with her bright green emerald eye she was blowing bubbles out of her mouth, hiccuping.

"Kori." Richard says smiling slightly "meet Mar'i Greyson."

**Authors comments: I really hope this chapter wasn't to boring for you all and cliché. I really hope not. But anyway enjoy I am going to go and wait for Grey's anatomy to come one I love that show see you all on the weekend! **

**To answer a review TheGirlWithTheCurls10 Hi! I wanted the last chapter to seem like Kori just snapped, the plan was for her warrior instincts to kick him forgetting about Mar'i I really hope it made sense if not sorry! **

**Thank you to rats xp, TheGirlWithTheCurls10, TriniPrincess, Jack2495 and Guest WOOO! **


	18. Lullaby

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line haha!**

Once I got to them I look at Richard to see his face healing from bruises, his lip slight torn. His eyes gesture mine to go down they do. Right there in his lap I see a perfect, healthy little girl fuzzy ebony locks, light skin like her father she opened her eyes ever so slightly greeting my with her bright green emerald eye she was blowing bubbles out of her mouth, hiccuping.

"Kori." Richard says smiling slightly "meet Mar'i Grayson."

I had a smile, I couldn't believe it a little over a week ago she was conceived and now here she was babbling sweet nothings to me. Richard lifted her up towards me, extending my arms ever so slightly backing away unsure what if I hurt her again? He nodded to me in reassurance I extended them again I took her.

She was light, extrememly light "we think shes about two months premature, if we didn't get her out at the nine her mark it would of killed you." Bruce said bluntly. "If you were human the stress that the drug caused your body you would be dead consider yourself lucky Kori."

"I do." I say tickling Mar'i perfect little nose.

"She's still not out of danger yet Mar'i is still at risk at infections, breathing problems, high blood pressure or a seizure. We're counting of Rachel and your Tamaran heritage to keep her alive." Bruce continues.

"Has anything like that happened to her?" I ask, my heart was breaking already that the thought.

"She has had two seizures since birth." Tim says sounding depressed.

I look at her panicking a bit "she'll be okay, shes in a good state no infections, breathing trouble or any other troubles." Richard says quickly attempting to make me feel a bit better.

It doesn't work.

"My baby has to suffer because of my selfish need for revenge, what kind of horrible Mother am I?" I say to myself.

"You're not a horrible Mother I know one and your not." I gasp to here Damian saying, staring a cold serious look at me.

I nod not sure what to think, I look back down at my baby girl, her face twists and turns she looks upset, oh God what do I do? I start to panic as I hear her squeak out a small sob it got louder and louder as every second ticked by. I look at Richard scared "what do I do?" I ask.

"Sing the Soft kitty song from Big Bang Theory." He chuckled, I gave him a skeptical look. "Try it."

I gulp embarrassed I know I'm not the best singer, but the cries of my daughter drive me to do it I take in a deep breath and start singing in a low, whispering tone.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty." She looked at me with her bright beautiful eyes, tears still present "little ball of fur." I switched my Poston now holding her with one arm "happy kitty, sleepy kitty." I used my free hand I wiped her eyes softly, drying them "pur, pur, pur."

It was a miracle it actually worked! I giggled a little smiling my little Mar'i, she gave me a confused look my heart ached a little with that look, I feel a pair of muscular arms embrace me, with my eyes still on Mar'i she lets out a small smile seeing her father "its okay she just hasn't had the chance to get to know you yet." He says removing one arm from me then running it through her fuzzy locks.

"How did you know that the Soft Kitty song would work?" I ask.

"Well when we went to take down the Scarecrow about a day and a half a go we left Damian in charge of her, Mar'i cried he sang it to her as a guess it calmed her down." Richard chuckled.

I looked up at Damian "what?" He said loudly, his blushing face stuck in the air. It seemed like something had taken his pride, as a cold heartless assassin I think it just made him stronger.

"He's taken a real liking to her." Tim teased.

"Shut up Drake!" He snapped.

Tim was about to comeback with a witty remark but a thump was heard "enough." Bruce said in a loud, chilling tone it echoed off of the walls of the cave. It pieced my ears, I cringed when the sound hit my eardrums.

It scared Mar'i enough for her to start crying again, actually screamed she was louder then Bruce.

I saw Bruce rub his temples, annoyed "Dick take them up to the Manor I need sometime alone." He said turning back to his computer. Richard gestured Tim, Damian and I to follow we do as he says, the sounds of our footsteps are heard, Bruce then says without turning around "catch her up on the plans Dick."

o0o0o0o0o

With Mar'i calm once more after a few minutes we went out separate ways, without running to the family I looked around to see all of the Christmas decorations taken down, we really didn't get to celebrate Christmas did we? Richard walks Mar'i and myself up to our room it seemed to be quick trip back, with her in my arms I was somewhat at peace with the events that took place.

We walked through our bedroom door, Richard gestured for me to give Mar'i up but I wasn't ready to "Kori you need a shower and Mar'i needs her rest get in freshen up and I'll put her down for her sleep." I bite my lip and nod giving her up, I really didn't want to I felt extrememly protective of her I mean if her Mother would damage her like so with her selfish desires then what other horrors would she face in this unforgiving world if I let her go?

I frowned for a moment before Richard gave me a look to go and have a shower I sigh to myself, heading over to my suitcase getting out some fresh cloths and heading for a shower. I make my way to the shower, dumping my cloths and toiletries on to the counter and start a hot shower, I hum to myself Soft Kitty waiting for the water to heat up.

I feel the water is hot, I add in a little cold water the perfect mixture just how I liked it I giggle to myself a small, depressed giggle as I get in I start shaving, brushing my teeth, washing my skin and hair I started feeling a bit better. It felt that the water was washing away the guilt of almost murdering my child. I turn off the shower finished, the cold, numb air hurts my skin causing goose bumps across my body.

I wince at the pain on my stomach placing a towel on.

I hear the door open I turn to see Richard with a smile on his face "Mar'i's asleep shes just like you one very light sleeper so keep quiet." He says stepping in I nod "hows your stomach it looked like a great deal of pain last time I saw it."

"Really sore." I say picking up a pair of panties bending down and putting them on.

"Can I see? Maybe I can help." He asks coming closer.

I shake my head "I don't want you to see it, its-"

"Kori you know me better then that!" He says serious. I nod, taking in a breath, closing my eyes I drop my towel it falls to my ankles I wasn't sure but these scars scared me, they would always be there as a reminder of my mistakes.

Richard brushes his fingers gently across my scars I inhale a sharp breath, and hold it as the pain increases, then decreases seconds later. He takes me in for a hug "your still beautiful you know that?"

"Even after I almost killed Mar'i?" I ask him, tears pricked my lashes, how weak would I be seen now?

"Kori that wasn't you, it was your Tamaran heritage." He says gripping me tighter, stomachs touching, rubbing sqeak each other. I squeal in pain he lets me go "shit sorry!"

"Its okay, if Rachel heals could she help?" I ask breaking away putting on a shirt, no wire bras today-I am to sore.

"Her powers are limited and have been drained a lot because of Mar'i we need Rachel to be at full strength in cause." He says.

"Could you help me put on my pants I can't bend down it is to painful." I say blushing, he chuckles making his way over and helping me I inhaled a lot of sharp breaths of pain trying not to be seen as weak.

"C'mere." He says taking my hand "maybe its time for a nap for you too."

I shake my head "I've been asleep for three days, catch me up." I say giving him a stern look, cocking a brow. He rolls his eyes taking me to bed, I look over at Mar'i to see she was sound asleep, happy, normal "how did you cope with her so soon?" I ask.

"It wasn't easy, if it wasn't for Alfred experience I would of been screwed." He chuckled taking a seat at the end of the bed leaning against the bed board. His hand patting for me to join him so I do. "Flying doesn't help either."

"She flies?" I ask him shocked.

"Starfire once quoted 'newborns can summon the joyful thoughts to fly'." He smiled. "She seems to have the basic powers of a Tamaran baby."

"No starbolts?" I ask, he shook his head I let out a sigh of relief I didn't want her to be stuck with freakish powers like I was. I leaned down my head to his chest, cuddling him. "What do I need to be caught up on?"

"The Slade that was killed wasn't the real one but a crook that idolized Slade back in jump, he was pretty confinsing." He says.

"What?" I look up at him in shock.

"No, no the real Slade was killed by Terra a long time a go but when Rachel's Father tried to take over Earth he came back to life a few weeks later we found him and Rachel tore him apart." He said sighing.

"B-but I thought heroes didn't-"

"He was the walking dead I saw him with my own eyes he was dead, burnt, scabbing behind that mask." He said quickly.

I nodded "why did Ryan go on the run?"

"Well he has a soft spot for Sasha, he followed his heart I guess." He smiled.

"What about back in Blüdhaven? Our courses and the dorm? What about Nightwing? Were parents now." I ask playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Well I'm going to be continuing with Nightwing." I look up at him "I've been working on Blüdhaven for two years I'll keep working until crime is gone, its been a plan since I started being Robin."

I nod "I understand, just be careful."

He chuckles "Do you even know me?"

I cock a brow "yes." Giggling.

"Well I plan on quitting collage, I'm going to be working on becoming an officer." He says, "engineering was more for Bruce he expects me to take over one day, but with Damian he seems to be training him to take over."

I nod "that is understandable."

"And we'll move out of the dorm and look for an apartment." He smiles kissing my forehead. I blush "what about your course?"

"Well someone must take care of Mar'i-"

"You don't have to give up everything Kori." He interrupts.

"I know." I say "I was going to say I can continue my studies online until she's old enough for daycare. I still want to become a professor." I say quietly.

"What about Starfire?" He asks.

I tremble "I don't know apart of me is scared another says I should do it." I say. "What do you think?"

"Well if your not ready to be a hero again then don't." He states simply.

"I want to be one day." I say.

"Then take your time." He says.

"How long will we be on Gotham for?" I ask.

"Another two weeks or so, just to tie up an lose ends." He says.

I bite my lip should I ask "Richard?" I ask.

"yeah?" He answers.

"What about marriage?" I ask closing my eyes waiting for a rejecting answer.

"One day, when were both ready. I know I'm not." He chuckles.

I am I think.

**Authors comments: I know not the most exciting or best chapter to me it sucks, but still good enough to post. Please enjoy!**

**But anyway comic referees-In the Batman and Robin series Damian's spine was broken in half, his Mother replaced it but installing a chip in it controlling his body almost killing Dick under his Mother's and Slade's control, when we went to confront his mother about it he cut off all ties to her after seeing she was creating another more 'perfect' child. He was comparing his Mother to Kori.**

**Ryan and Sasha-So not a couple but I ship it out of randomness anyway!**

**Do you guys want a squeal to this story I have a rough idea but am still not sure if I should do it or just contiue on with this one I am not sure if I am ready for this one to finish just yet? After this I will be moving to a oneshot then an AU RobStar story.**

**Thank you to TriniPrincess, rats xp, x-Tee1996-x , Jack2495 and jaqui101.**

**Please read and review!**


	19. Only girl in the world

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line haha!**

2013 was on its way.

Six days, its been since Mar'i was in this world, three days since I came in to her life since my life felt worth living for I couldn't believe in such a short time this little girl became my world, family, my blood I haven't put her down a lot. I loved feeding her, changing, bathing her, singing to her, learning to be a mother under the watchful eyes of Alfred, his experience made it easier.

Three days since I woke up and I started dreading nights it scared me, whenever I put her down to sleep I felt numb, depressing over the events of December. So many nightmares, flashbacks the attempted rapes, bodies, people that cared for me that were hurt I was silently suffering or so I thought. I guess Richard saw he sent Rachel in to see to me.

I stood in front of the window of mine and Richard's room it was snowing a little bit, my fingers traced along the coldness of the glass attempting to feel something without Mari it didn't seem to work I was in another fucking daze.

My thoughts were interupted "Kori are you okay?" Rachel asks holding Mar'i, continuing her treatment.

I put on a fake smile, I hope I fool her "y-yes Rachel why do you ask?" I ask her pushing one of my bangs behind my ear walking over to the bed to fetch my baby.

"Kori I'm Raven remember?" She says, I sigh nodding "I'm an empathy I know something is wrong tell me."

"I-I'm scared, I've been having nightmares of Red-X attempting to rape me, the faces of the people hurt Sasha, Richard, Ryan." I started whimpering "Slade taking me by the neck, telling me he was going to kill Mar'i." I start to sob ever so slightly. "I feel so pathetic and weak." I spit.

"Kori." Rachel starts switching positions with Mar'i putting her stomach to her chest "it is a completely normal reaction to have it doesn't mean your weak." She says.

I curl up in to a ball "I feel it, I've been having these nightmares of 'what if' scenarios in my head of what could of happened, if Mar'i had died because of my selfishness would Richard have hated me right then and there? If I didn't get to Nightwing in time would Slade of killed him?" I sigh hugging my knees.

"Dick would never hate you Kori full stop." Rachel says laying Mar'i on her back feeling her stomach a bit to firmly for my liking "her lungs are clear and are developing nicely, I'm glad in a sense I guess Dick would of been dead without you, he's like a brother to me."

"Hows Mar'i?" I ask.

"Good she's passed the mark that anything life threatening, anything else she'll live." Rachel says passing me my little girl. "It sound like your suffering from a slight lingering shock it should go away in a few days."

I let go of my knees, taking her she was so tiny, my heart belonged to her I know its selfish to Richard but I think he feels the same.

"Something else bothering you tell me." Rachel says bluntly.

"I think that Richard only wants to stay with me as my boyfriend, no commitment." I sigh gently kissing her lips, she babbled again sweet nothings.

"Dick comes from a house hold where his adopted Father uses an under cover playboy persona maybe his just not ready for a commitment just yet." Rachel says.

"I feel like I'm just a fleeting thing all of those female's he came back with the dorm with sleeping with them, I feel like I'm going to disappoint him." I sigh laying myself down pushing Mar'i up to the air, I heard her make a sound of enjoyment.

"I'd think you'd give me more credit then that." I hear Richard say I looked towards the sound to see him leaning against the old wooden door frame.

I blush dragging Mar'i down to me covering my face with her tiny body. Rachel rolled her eyes "I was going to say Dick she should give you more credit."

"Well can I talk to Kori, seems like we need to." He says walking in, I see Rachel getting up to leave, I heard the door shut close then a click it was locked. "Kori." He says me still hiding Mar'i. "You can't hide behind Mar'i." He chuckles.

I lift her up blushing "sorry." I hear her getting exciting at the sight of her father.

"C'mere." He says extending his arms towards Mar'i I give her up to him as he takes her I hear "hey beautiful." He chuckles.

I smile and sit up again "Rachel said we don't have to worry about her anymore she seems to be fine."

Mar'i tilted her head back looking up mischievously "that is good." He says watching her.

After that there was nothing but silence, no words only chuckles, silly baby talk, breathing. It was a bit award after he heard what I said.

Not to long after Mar'i fell asleep she was happy, content a good baby, Richard put her in to her small, temporary cot pulling a blanket it over her as she snuggled in to it.

He sat back on to the bed "the New Year's Gala is on in a few hours will you be okay without her for about five hours? Rachel will be watching her."

I sigh nodding, clutching on to a pillow "sorry about before, I feel so guilty about what I said." I couldn't even look at him he gave me no reason why he wouldn't be faithful I mean since we've gotten together he has not pushed for sex, he cared for Mar'i and myself though he wasn't to supportive on the idea of me raising her after the accident developing back.

"Honestly Kori what would of made you thought that you were a fleeting thing?" He asks not even looking at me just watching Mar'i twitch happily in her sleep.

"All of those girl you brought back to the dorm, sleeping with all of them-" I start.

"What makes you think I slept with them Kori?" He interrupts.

"All of the giggles, chuckles, sweet talk I would hear as I sobbed to my stupid pillow in the room next door." I say clutching the pillow tighter.

"Did you ever hear moans? Creeks?" He says looking at me.

"No just kissing sounds-"

"Yeah exactly I never slept with any of them. Sure a makeout session once in a while, but that is it the rumors of me sleeping around started them self's because of Bruce's playboy persona people just assumed I was the same" He snapped quietly.

"Then why bring them back to the dorm, pretending to be a fucking playboy?" I ask placing my head in to the pillow.

"What I said before you couldn't see me anything other then a friend, I was pretending to be a playboy to protect you do you really think I would whore myself around when we never technically broke up. Sure there was a delay in our relationship but that is about it." He says sternly.

"I would of rather suffered at the hands of Slade again then fell the heart break I felt when we moved in together." I say sobbing a little I really hoped he didn't notice.

"Kori look at me." I shake my head. "Kori." He says starting to sound annoyed I take my head out of the pillow and look to the wall beside him I couldn't look him in the eyes at all.

"Yes?" I try and ask calmly.

"Bruce taught me not to rush in to anything." He says crawling over to me then taking my face forcing me to look in to his beautiful baby blues "but my birth parents taught me the importance of commitment."

I nod waiting for him to continue.

"I was committed to the thought that you would find me again and you did." He says wiping away the tears from my sobs.

I blush as he playfully rubbed his nose with mine.

"I plan on marrying you one day but the timing isn't right at all Mar'i was just born, we're still at Gotham, we got together over a week a go." He says looking me in to my eyes.

I gulp then I playfully say "well Mr Grayson the last time I checked we've been together since we've been sixteen I remember our first kiss when I was fourteen." I smile.

"What about Tokyo?" He smiles.

"Still waiting for that one." I sigh.

'Then lets recreate it now so you have a memory of it!" He sprits up chuckling, pushing me down. "Pretend your dead."

"Wait what?" I ask confused.

Remember what I told you about our first official kiss?" I nod blushing "Just do it make sure you call out Robin!" He says running across the room.

I blush he really wants to act out our first kiss as Robin and Starfire I shrug why the hell not? "Robin." I say in a faint voice.

Richard runs to my side jumping on to the bed like a little kid, I giggled as I was shot up in to the air due to the aftermath of it all. I take my stance as an injured person he lifts me ever so gently pretending to wipe away something then he says "Starfire." I stayed there then he whispers in to my ear "pretend to wake up."

I wake groaning to ad a touch he touches me ever so slightly again.

"Are you okay?" Richard asks lifting me up. "Now you say I am now."

I nod smiling "I am now."

"Now just pretend there's thunder and rain, were both soaked." He chuckles I nod smiling. "I think I was wrong before. Now you ask you do?"

I giggled "You do?"

"Maybe a hero isn't all that I am, maybe I could be, maybe we could be-" He looks at me waiting for me to interrupt.

"Robin?" I say a bit confused.

"Starfire." He says.

I bite my lip trying to remember then it clicked.

_"That is not very romantic." I giggle._

_"I know I was trying to explain my feelings for you when you just said 'stop talking' and we kissed. Vic was being a smart ass saying 'its about time'." He smiled._

"Stop talking." I blush attempting to get it right. Right at that moment he cupped my cheeks and gave me a soft kiss. I blushed small, sweet butterfly kisses I heard him chuckle against my lips because of it. We separate "that seems like one hell of a first kiss."

He smiled "well technically our second you forced my first one."

I blush again "sorry I needed to learn to communicate with you somehow." I say looking down twiddling my fingers and pushing my thumbs together.

"What did you say?" He asks.

"Starfire sent me the memory of when we met you being my first friend, kiss and the person who had shown me kindness." I smile to him.

"Yeah you were my first kiss." He says rubbing the back of his neck.

I raised a brow "you can't be serious your hot and dreamy and sweet and per-" I stopped blushing. "You know what girl wouldn't want you?"

He shrugged "the girl that made me leave Gotham in the first place to take up crime fighting in Jump."

I cock a brow "might I ask who?" He shook his head "okay sorry." I say. "Would you tell me what being a relationship with Starfire was like? Any thing you regret?"

"Well one thing." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"I never told her who I really was, she never knew the guy behind the mask." He chuckled softly.

"Why didn't you tell her?" I ask him.

"Batman has these rule I broke one of them and if I broke another he would cut off the funding to Titan's tower and we needed the money. Our relationship was kept secret which was pretty much okay for a while." He says.

"Well you shouldn't have any regrets." I say.

"What? Why?" He says looking at me in disbelief.

"Starfire and I are one in the same she sees what I see she knows. She fell for Robin." I smile.

"I guess." He says.

"She has no regrets, you shouldn't." I say taking him by the face smiling.

He smiles and says the one thing I never expected him to say "a year from now I want you to marry me."

I blush and tremble "w-what?" I ask in disbelief.

"One year from now I want you to marry me." He says louder this time making sure I hear. "Its okay if you say n-"

Before he could finish off that last work I kissed him softly "yes." I whisper.

**Author comments: I really hoped that stops the RobStar followers satisfied for now, lots of fluff I really hoped I didn't make him to out of character the idea was for him to be that guy he was before DC fucked with him making him a Playboy.**

**Comic references-Nightwing and Starfire were to be married but Star had doubts thinking they were rushing in to things thinking Nightwing was only doing this to make things right when he cheated on her when Mirage posed as Star seducing him in to sex. They never got married cause Raven killed the priest before they would be pronounce as Man and Wife to me its still close enough to me they are married kind of!**

**So they have a thing of rushing in to these kind of things. Two chapters left!**

**Thank you to TriniPrincess, Jack2495, jaqui101, CallMeConstance and rats xp.**


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line haha!**

It was time for the party, I was excited at first Bruce bought me a beautiful emerald laced dress beaded with floral patterns that went down to my ankles, now that I was here I really regret saying 'yes'.

People weren't pleased with Bruce's 'new employee' why? First off I was the only official Wayne employee that worked in Wayne Manor besides Alfred, second I was the only female in a house full of males, third Gotham's upper class society looked down at me like I was nothing but a common rat. I had to put up with people looking like I was sleeping with Bruce to get the job or just a gold digger, why would people say that about me? The questions I had to put up 'how did you get a job here?' 'Hey sweetie you've spent enough time with Richie boy how can I get him to look my way?' Watching other girl's drool over Richard we weren't even allowed to look at each other so the press wouldn't get the wrong idea. Oh how I hated Bruce's rules.

All of the chuckles by loud arrogant men, cigars, alcoholic behaviour, giggling gold digging females or over spoiled bratty children. It was a nightmare.

The only good thing about tonight was the time I spent with Damian, he seemed like a pushy, emotionless little boy but he seemed to have a heart and a real soft spot for Mar'i. Even though it was snowing I dismissed myself from the party to sit outside, I dipped my feet in to the freezing water of Bruce's rather large pool. I heard the door open slightly and close again I turn around to hope Richard was here but it was Damian.

He joined me sitting by the water's edge.

"So how is the party for you?" I ask him looking up at the stars, I knew my beautiful dress was getting wet but honestly I didn't care.

"How do you think? Having whores hanging off of my arm trying to get to my Father's money through me." He says annoyed, clearly frustrated.

"Sorry, well at least we got each other to keep company." I say looking at him.

"What makes you think I want to spend time with you? I came out here to get some alone time." He says rudely.

"I am close to the door, you saw clearly saw me but you choose you come out anyway." I say giggling a bit, no comeback was heard so a minute later I ask "what is it like to be an uncle for the first time?"

The little guy shrugged blushing a little, "I don't know but when she turns eight months we can start trying her and that is going to be fun."

I lift a brow "She's less than a week old Damian, do you really think she could learn things like that at eight mouths?"

"Cassandra and I were trained that early in life." He says looking down at the rippling water. I was shocked who does that? "They would deprive us of useless things communication, emotions we're trained machines both of us."

"That is horrible, what kind of place does that to children." I look up at the stars shocked, angered.

"Why complain that is what your planet did to you." He says not looking at me.

"Wait what?" I turn my head looking at him shocked.

"Tamaran is a warrior race remember?" He says looking at me with his stern eyes, I nod dumbly. "Well the best way to train a person is from birth your race was seen as a threat so not long after you joined the Teen Titan's Tamaran was destroyed-"

"What?" I look at him confused I was alone in this world?

"Tamaran was destroyed after your brother Ryan escaped and came to earth looking for you, a few hundred of your race escaped mostly children, teenagers who are being hunted down one by one and being sold at a high price. Some of them live here under the protection of the Justice League." He says shrugging.

"How many?" I ask.

"About fifty. They live in foster homes and a trained not to use their powers." He says looking at me.

"Why didn't Richard tell me about this?" I whisper to myself "I should of protected them I was their princess how could I betray them like that?"

"Grayson didn't tell you because you aren't ready and it wasn't your fault." He says sticking his pug nose in to the air.

"Then why did you tell me?" I ask him clearly a little annoyed.

"Because you had the right to know, even if you piss me off." He says with a smug little smile.

"Then why are you hanging out with me like this?" I ask him cocking a brow and grinning a half sided grin at him.

"Easy its ten minutes until midnight and if I get a kiss from you, I would of beat Grayson the crime of the century stealing the new year's kiss from his girl." He says smiling a little.

"I have a better idea." I whisper in his ear.

He lifts his brow mischievously "what is it Anders?" He asks.

"First off its Kori, second go and give daddy Bruce a big hug. The media would have a flied day." I giggle to myself.

"And if I do? What will I get in return?" He asks.

"Um." I ponder to myself for a moment "what do you want?"

"You force a kiss on Grayson at midnight in front of all of all the guests including my father." He says getting up.

"Um yes of course." I giggle I quickly get up wiping the snow off of my wet dress, grabbing my high heels and carrying them by their straps. "What about my dress?"

"Take it to the dryer and dry it but hurry up there are girls always after an excuse to kiss Richard Grayson." He says running inside.

"Do I have time?" I ask myself "nope. Hey Dami wait up!" I run after him bare footed giggling my heart out.

"Don't call me that Anders." He says holding the door open for me I make my way through.

"Thank you Dami." I giggled slipping my high heels back on. I took his hand leading in to the crowd, I had to be by his side all evening being his pretend babysitter.

"You don't have to hold my hand Anders. I'm eight years old" He says grumbling.

"Oh yeah cause your so damn grown up." I giggled. I heard him groan I rolled my eyes looking around for them both, from what I remember being told just before midnight I had to have Damain up on the grand staircase with his brothers as Bruce made a toast welcoming in the new year.

After some looking their they were Bruce, Richard and Tim obviously waiting for me to return with Damian "so after I kiss Richard then what?" I whisper to him.

"Run for our life father is going to be furious at us, just run and don't look back." He says picking up the pase "right after I hug Father you have to kiss Grayson got it?"

I nod gulping.

We got there, with all eyes on us I stayed at the bottom of the stairs as directed earlier and watched as Bruce started his speech, there were chuckles, cheers, clinking of glasses as he went on how Wayne Enterprises would be working with various smaller companies helping them to expand, partnering with Star Labs to help create a new transport system for Gotham in the new year. As time started ticking by I was getting more nervous I knew that they would be mad but after what I heard what Damian went through he might want some fun, loosen up a little.

I was broken out of my train of thought when I heard the start of a count down until midnight everyone welcoming in the new year 10, 9, 8, Damian hugged Bruce ever so slightly not a real hug just a half, one armed man hug, 7, 6, 5, 4, I ran up to Richard taking a stance next to him I looked over at Damian he nodded 3, 2, here goes nothing I grabbed him by his collar, pulling him towards me giving him a lingering peck on the lips 1. It was midnight!

Fireworks were heard, cameras flashing, cheers everywhere I giggled when I let Richard and Tim go to see them shocked, Damian smiling and Bruce angry he was about to open his mouth. When Damian grabbed my hand running us upstairs we ran as fast as we could.

"Where are we going?" I asked him panting.

"To hide!" He smiled as we ran towards mine and Richard's room.

"You know you're really fun Dami!" I giggled to him.

o0o0o0o0o

Not long after Damian and I found Rachel sitting on the floor with Mar'i in her arms reading The girl who circumnavigated fairyland in a ship of own making by Catherynne M. Valente to her, Mar'i was really enjoying herself. She was babbling the sweet nothings as Rachel read out loud they were up to chapter five before Mar'i found her eye lids getting heavy.

So not long after Mar'i fell asleep, Damian did as well.

"You're a natural with kids you know that." I say to Rachel who was gracefully look at the children.

"You get a lot of practice when you have a child as you boyfriend." She laughed not looking at me.

I was shocked "who is your boyfriend?" I had to ask.

"Gar." She said looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh my congrats to you how long?" I asked excited bouncing up and down in enjoyment.

"Two years." She chuckles a little.

"You can't be serious! Why didn't you tell me?" I ask raising my voice a little.

"Why is it any of your business?" She asked in defiance.

"Are you pregnant?" I ask her looking at her hoping to get answers.

"No." She says I narrow my eyes. "Okay...yes." She says whispering.

"How many months are you along?" I ask her.

"Two." She said blushing.

"Does anyone else know?" I ask.

"Just you and Gar." She says.

"Can I tell Richard please?" I ask hopeful.

"No." She says narrowing her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh please, please, please, please, please pl-" I start repeating myself.

"Fine! Dammit Kori." She says annoyed.

"Congrats, Mar'i and your baby can hang out!" I giggle smiling. "wait do you know what gender?" I ask her.

"Yeah sure, empath remember? He is a boy." She says with a slight smile on her face.

"Wait what about Tara? I thought they were together?" I ask her.

"More of a brother, sister relationship, she defends an underground community of creatures and only visits when there is an emergency-" She says.

"Like Slade." I say.

"Like that." She says. "Since you're okay and the children are asleep, I'll go I need to get back to New York to study." She says.

I nod giving her an uncomfortable squeeze; she froze at the contact before I let her go she opened a portal leaving me with two sleeping children. Soon enough I feel asleep across from Dami, I hope he didn't mind.

I slowly woke to see Dami and Mar'i still sleep I lazily got out of bed, and did my morning routine a shower, washing, brushing, shaving drying my hair getting dressed. By this time Mar'i was awake and smiling as I greeted her she started crying her soothing her with her Soft Kitty lullaby, I changed her after bathing her.

I went back in to my room to see Dami lazily rubbing his eyes, I giggled at him and how cute he looked in his little tux, hair messy "what happened?" He said.

"You spent the night with us girl's you fell asleep listing to girl talk." I say rubbing my nose with Mar'i.

"No wonder you girls are so damn boring," He said picking his ear.

I rolled my eyes "are you coming?" I asked heading for the door.

"I need to change Anders." He says.

"Its Kori." I say giggling making my way out.

After a few minutes I got down to the kitchen I switched positions with Mar'i grabbing a premade bottle from the counter top strange it was already warm. I shrugged giving it to her she happily drank it. I felt so guilty my body wasn't producing a milk for her it was a side effect from the drug.

"You know that was quite a stunt you pulled last night Kori." I hear in the shadows, I know that voice it was none other than Bruce.

"I-I'm sorry, Damian had nothing to do with it." I say a bit scared.

"I know it was his idea, I know my own son what have you got to say for yourself?" He says his eyes dropping to my baby girl, looking at her I don't think no wait I know he hasn't held her at all yet so I ask.

"Did you want to hold her?" I smile. He just sore at me, deadpanned, not amused "oh come on your the only one who hasn't." I whine.

"No." He says.

I finish giving her bottle I walk over to him flouncing him her on to his shoulder "now just place your hand under her, supporting then pat her softly that is called burping." I giggled. He looked at me hissing with his eyes "oh come one it's a joke!" I complained.

He sighed "you're not going to give up are you?"

"Nope not until you spend time with your Grand daughter." I say giggling.

He just took her, walking around with her, patting her back he looked every much out of his comfort zone.

o0o0o0o0o

My punishment from Bruce included a grounding not much of a punishment to me since I was practically grounded. But lucky for me it started tomorrow, Richard dressed us both a little formally with Mar'i dressed warmly we were heading somewhere I really wasn't sure but he said it was special Mar'i needed to meet these people.

"So where are we going?" I whined to Richard.

"Not telling." He says stopping the car. "C'mere." He says getting out of the car heading for Mar'i's car seat and picking up some flowers two pair actually.

I was holding Mar'i. We get out of the car I look around to find we were in Gotham's park, it was a beautifully, depressing sight. The trees were dead, the ponds were frozen, flowers, grass dead. There was a slight snowfall, beautiful, simple, pure snow falling from the dark clouds up above. It was a bit confused why would we be here?

It seemed to be a short silent walk; oh I forgot "guess what."

"What?" He asks stopping for a moment.

"Rachel and Gar have been dating for two years." I say excited.

He cocks a brow "I know."

"And Rachel is pregnant." I smile.

"What?" He asks dumbfounded.

"She told me last night" I smile.

"Damn." He says, he looks at his watch "come on were going to be late." He says grabbing my forearm softly dragging me.

"We've been walking for ten minutes, when will we be there Mar'i will catch a cold if we are out here to long." I say hugging her.

"I know Kori." He says a bit annoyed then Richard seemed to smile, to see a man large in appearance, his long crimson hair was braided ever so slightly, loosely, he was dressed in a black suit. "We're here." Richard calls.

The man turns around.

He was large, really large, he opened his scared eyes to show the same emerald ones Mar'i had one was blind, hollow it didn't seem to have any emotion in it, he smiled when he laid eyes on me his out grown bard now growing a mouth I saw his teeth some chipped but others clean, perfect.

We walked up to him.

"You're here." He says in a loud thundering voice.

"As I promised." Richard says grabbing Mar'i taking her to the rather large man Kori, Mar'I meet Galfore, your Mothers K'norfka."

**Authors comments: And that is a wrap! I decided to finish it a chapter instead of two I like this better then the other one I had planned. A story line for the next chapter is in this one can you guess? But anyway the story will be continued in White Horse! Up next mouth maybe, but please in the mean time please check my my first one shot Noir and next min fic a prequl to this story or an AU not to sure yet.**

**But anyway a big thank you too rats xp, TriniPrincess and youngANDrecklessGRL.**

Thank you for all of the favorites, follows and reviews thank you everyone! I am so happy it is done! So please give me one last review I want to reach 100 maybe please? Bye my lovies!


End file.
